Seeing Clearly
by McLance
Summary: The Curtis household, with a few twists. Set after the time of the movie, all family members intact, along with Two-Bit, Steve, and Tim. Added in is Juniper (June) Curtis, intent on finding her own way, perhaps a better way.
1. Chapter 1

_ If you're on this set of fanfiction stories, then you are already familiar with The Outsiders. I only recently discovered the movie, and the TV show, and_

_my writing muse was off like a rocket. If you're here, you know the set-up of the Curtis family; who's who, and all of that. This is my take on life_

_in the Curtis household, with an added family member. Juniper Marie Curtis. I hear you groaning. Yep, another sister fic for the Curtis guys. Anyway,_

_give reading it a whirl. It sure was fun to scribble down. I think if you give it a try, I might be able to bring June to life along with her brothers, and_

_the other guys. Let me know what you think. _

**Outsiders**

I was with my brother the morning that it first began. Well, I was with _one_ of my brothers. I have three of them. This particular

morning I was with my second oldest brother, Soda. (His real name is Soda Pop). We'd gone to the grocery store, and it was

while we were loading the groceries into the back of the truck that one of my friends, Rhonda, came running up to us.

"June!" she said, breathless from running, and clutching on my arms in her excitement. "You have to come to the drugstore! They're

going to have a drawing, and the deadline to register is in an hour!"

"A drawing for what?" I asked her.

"A bunch of things! A television, and a lot of other things!" Rhonda said, practically jumping up and down.

"A television?" I asked, catching onto her excitement. "Wow!" I turned to Soda. "Soda, did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard," Soda said, coming up to stand beside us.

"Can we go over there?" I asked him. "To register?"

"Aw, Junie, there'll be a million people registering for that stuff," Soda protested.

"Maybe you'll be the big winner, Soda," Rhonda told him, calming down enough to tilt her head and try to

look alluring for Soda. (All my friends act like that around Soda, cause he's so darn cute, so I'm used to it). And, besides, even though

he's always nice to them, he'd never really date any of them for real. (Soda's 17, and he'd think 13 or 14 year old girls are far too

young for him).

"Yeah, maybe," Soda said, grinning at Rhonda.

"So, can we go?" I asked him, again.

"Sure. Why not?" he said, carelessly.

The drugstore was a madhouse, for sure. It was crammed full of people. Once I was at the counter where the prizes were listed,

and you could register, I got excited, too. Not as hyper as Rhonda, maybe, but still excited.

"Look, Soda," I said, poking him in the ribs with my fingers. "A television, and fishing poles. And binoculars."

"The television would be great," Soda said, studying the picture on the poster. "It's a 19 inch, too."

"Pony and Darry would flip," I said, naming our other two brothers.

"And Two-Bit," Soda added. "Watching Mickey Mouse on that television."

"Let's register," I said. "You do it, too, so we'll have double the chances."

We both wrote down our names and put it in the jar in front of the television picture. We moved on down the counter.

"Binoculars?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, and I handed him another scrap of white paper. We both registered for those and moved on.

"Fishing poles?"

"Naw," he told me.

I knew what he meant. I've never known Soda, or Pony Boy, or Darry, to ever go fishing. Or any of the other guys, either.

Two-Bit, Steve, Tim, none of them.

"We could still register," I said, and then leaned in closer to say quieter, "If we won them, we could always sell them later."

Soda nodded in acceptance to that, and we both scrawled our names for the fishing poles.

The last prize was a picture of a camera. A really nice camera. The kind that costs a bunch of money.

I handed Soda a piece of paper.

When we'd both finished with the camera registry, I paused, and tugged on Soda's shirt as he started to walk away.

"What?" he asked.

I handed him several more of the white slips of blank paper. I raised my eyebrows at him, and then started writing my

name over and over, putting it in the television jar, at least six more times. Soda was rolling his eyes

but he did it, too. Except when he started to put more in the fishing pole and binocular jars, I stopped him, and gestured

to the television one.

After that, we worked our way towards the front door of the store, thru the crowd, but Soda found somebody to talk to.

A girl, naturally. I didn't recognize her, but I went on back outside, and began walking towards the truck, left where we'd parked

it at.

"Hey, June!" Rhonda was calling after me. I turned around to wait for her and she handed me a bottle of grape Nehi. She was

drinking one, too.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Where's Soda Pop?" she asked me.

"Talking to a girl, what else?" I quipped.

We went to put the tail gate down on our truck, and hitched ourselves up, sitting there and drinking our pop.

After a few minutes, we'd finished off our cold drinks, and Rhonda reached into her skirt pocket and took out a pack

of cigarettes. She shook one out, and then held the pack out to me.

"Want one?" she offered.

"When did you start smoking?" I asked her.

"This week," she said, and I nearly laughed. She was totally serious, though, so I held it back.

"Here," she said, shaking the pack at me again.

"No, thanks," I said, and watched as she lit up her cigarette. She took a couple of puffs, and she didn't even

cough. I was impressed.

Pony Boy smokes. Or he used to, anyway. Now, not so much. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him smoke. Darry was

always after him to stop. He'd started before our parents died, and then for a year or so after that, he smoked all the time. The

last year he'd tapered off, though.

I'd never really had any desire to do it, though. Mostly because I knew Darry wouldn't like it if I did.

_Okay. That makes me sound like a real Soc. A goody-two shoes. A girl who always does what her family wants_

_her to do. _

That's not true. At least not totally true. I'm definitely not a Soc. And I'm not a goody-goody, either. The part that

is true is that I do try to do what my family wants. Or mostly. Not if it's something that I feel strongly about. In that case,

I would stand my ground. Or try to. But, with the smoking, I didn't really want to do it, anyway, so if it made Darry happy that

I didn't, then that was a benefit.

Darry has enough to worry about. That's what Soda tells Pony and me. Anyway...

I went back to drinking my Nehi, and swinging my legs back and forth, watching Rhonda smoke, and waiting for

Soda.

When Soda did finally come, about twenty minutes later, Rhonda was puffing on her second cigarette. I didn't miss the way

she sort of sat back and crossed her legs, and thrust her chest out as he was walking our way. I rolled my eyes.

Rhonda should just save all that sex appeal for some other guy. It was wasted on Soda. At least, with her it was wasted. Another

girl, an older one, and I'm sure Soda would appreciate it.

"Hey, Rhonda," Soda said. "When did you start sucking on the cancer sticks?" (Referring, of course, to the cigarette that

Rhonda was holding, trying to look all sultry).

"I've been smoking a while now, Soda," Rhonda told him.

"Yeah?" Soda said. "Come on, Junie, let's get goin'."

"I'm the one that's been waiting on you," I reminded him. Rhonda and I got off of the tail gate, and Soda slammed it

closed.

We offered Rhonda a ride home, and she took us up on it, and I was wise to the way Soda worked it so that

I was sitting next to him, and Rhonda was by the other door. Rhonda smoked the whole way to her house.

Once, we'd dropped her off there, we started to our home. I started to roll my window up a little, but

Soda complained. "Leave it down. I wanna get the smoke smell out of here."

"Okay," I said.

"Nothin' worse than a chick who smokes," Soda said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, curiously.

"Because the smoke smell gets in their hair, and everything. A girl's hair oughta smell like flowers, or somethin'. And, it's

like kissing an ash tray."

"I'll tell Rhonda you said that," I said. "That will be enough to get her to stop smoking."

"How come?"

"Because," I said, with a grin. "She thinks you're the perfect male specimen. She'd do anything you told her to do."

"Naw," he said, with a wave of his hand.

"Uh huh," I insisted. "And, if I'm ever mad at you, I know what I'm going to do. I'll let Rhonda sit in the middle." I

laughed at the look on Soda's face. I giggled so hard I nearly swallowed my gum.

"You're real funny, June-Bug," Soda told me, calling me by my family nickname. (_When you have a name like Juniper, you_

_can't really complain about a nickname)._

"I know," I said, still giggling. "I really am funny."

"Never happen," Soda said, as we pulled up onto our street. "You'd never do that to me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, as he parked the truck.

"You never get mad at me," he said.

I had to admit, Soda had a point there.

**Outsiders**


	2. The Drawing

_If you're tuning in to this story, I wanted to say-I like the Outsiders movie, and all the guys in it did a great job. With that being said, though,_

_I get my inspiration mostly from the short-lived television series spinoff of the movie, I think it was on in the 90's. When I write these_

_guys, I see the television actor's faces and hear their voices, more so than the movie actors. Check out the show on Utube if you get the_

_chance sometime. Stay Gold._

When Soda and I carried the grocery bags thru the living room into the kitchen, Darry was there, flipping flapjacks.

"You were gone long enough," he said, in greeting.

"Soda's fault," I said, at exactly the same moment that Soda said, "Junie's fault."

"Did you get everything on the list?" Darry asked, using one hand to pull a grocery bag closer to look inside, and keeping the

spatula in the other hand.

"Yeah. There was a sale, too," Soda said. "Got five boxes of cereal for the price of four." He pulled out a box of Lucky Charms cereal

and held it up in triumph.

"Great," Darry said, dryly, going back to turn the flapjacks again.

"We're havin' flapjacks for supper?" Soda asked.

"Nothin' wrong with that," Darry told him.

"I love Darry's flapjacks," I said, and Darry grinned at me.

As Soda and I finished putting the groceries away, in the cabinets and in the refrigerator, Darry was piling the flapjacks onto

a plate, and setting it in the center of the table.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked.

"At the library," Darry said. He cast a look at the wooden clock on the kitchen wall. "He oughta be home any time."

"I'm not waitin' on him," Soda said, sitting down at the table, and forking several flapjacks onto his plate.

"Get out the butter, will you?" Darry told me.

"Okay," I said, and went behind him to the refrigerator, bending down to retrieve the butter, which had gotten pushed to

the back of the second shelf.

Darry, turning back to the stove, stepped closer to me, and sniffed a couple of times.

"How come you smell like smoke?" he asked me.

"Rhonda was smoking in the truck," I said.

"When did she start smokin'?" Darry asked, turning off the stove burner, and going to sit at the table in his usual

spot. I went to my own chair, and put the butter in the center of the table.

"This week, she says," I answered.

"Don't be gettin' any ideas," Darry said, pouring syrup over his flapjacks. "Hear me?"

"I have lots of ideas, Darry," I said, spearing two flapjacks for myself. "Smoking isn't one of them."

"Good thing," Darry said.

I had just launched into telling Darry about the drawing that was being held at the drugstore, as Pony Boy

arrived, coming in and going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"You're late," Darry said.

"I had to wait for Steve to pick me up," Pony said. "Remember? You said to get a ride?"

"Yeah. Okay," Darry said.

"Where's Steve?" Soda asked him.

"In the living room. Says he's not hungry," Pony said.

Soda yelled out to Steve to come and eat and Steve yelled back that he'd already eaten.

Pony slid into his seat, and took four flapjacks for himself.

"Pony, listen," I told him. And I went on, telling about the prizes that were going to be drawn the next day.

Soda joined in, expanding on the excellence of the prizes being offered.

"The television is a 19 inch," Soda said, with enthusiasm.

"There's hundreds of names in those jars," Darry said. Similar to the warning Soda had offered at the beginning when

Rhonda first told us. He'd said, _"There's a million people registering for that stuff, Junie." _

I'd won Soda over, though, and I thought to do the same to Darry. Maybe not as easily, but I could still try.

"What chance do you have?" Pony added, sounding skeptical.

"Soda and I have a great chance," I said. "We each put our name in the jar for the television seven times."

Pony laughed. "Well, alright! Let's clear off the table and throw out the old television, Darry. That new one is as

good as ours already."

"Keep on laughing," I said. "Soda and I won't let you watch with us when we win, will we, Soda?"

"Gotta keep the faith," Soda said, getting to his feet, and putting his plate in the sink.

"Where you goin'?" Darry asked him.

"Down to the bowling alley with Steve," Soda said.

I was used to Soda going out at night. I caught his hand as he walked by. "Bye, Soda," I said.

"Bye, June-Bug. Bye, Pony," Soda said.

"Don't be late," Darry said.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye, Darry," Soda said, and went to the living room. We could hear him and Steve talking, and then

the door flapping shut.

I was nearly finished eating, too. I cast a glance to my right at Darry.

"Tomorrow's the drawing for the prizes," I said. "Can I go down there when they do it?"

"What time?" Darry asked.

"I think at ten or ten thirty in the morning," I said.

"Get stuff done around here before you go," Darry said.

"I will," I said, and I got up to go to the sink and start running hot water for the dishes.

"I'll come along with you tomorrow," Pony said, and I turned around to look at him.

"Aha," I said. "_Now_ you're interested!"

Pony Boy grinned at me.

**Outsiders**

I had to stay in the shower for an extra long time that night, to get the smell of smoke out of my hair. I have really long

hair, and it takes a good while to wash it, and then even longer for it to dry.

I was in there so long that both Pony Boy and Darry were banging on the bathroom door. When Pony did it first,

I didn't rush too much. Sometimes it's fun to tease him. Even though I was out of the shower, and dressed, and was only brushing

out my hair.

When Darry did it, though, I listened, and opened the door right off.

**Outsiders**

When I went to the kitchen for breakfast, Soda was there, at the stove, scrambling eggs, and wearing a blue apron over

his jeans.

Darry and Pony were already sitting at the table. Darry was going thru envelopes, opening the bills. Pony was reading, as

was usual for him.

"Morning," I said, and they all said 'Morning' in return.

"What time you gonna be home today, Soda?" Darry was asking.

"Four. Buck's lettin' me have more hours," Soda said.

Darry nodded, and I thought he looked relieved.

"I've gotta work overtime today, too," he said. "It'll be six or so when I get home. Who's cooking tonight?"

We all exchanged glances, and Pony and I both shrugged.

"Come on," Darry said.

"It's Pony's turn," I said.

"Yeah, okay," Pony sighed.

Darry started naming off chores around the house, and I waited until he was done, before I

said, "I'll have to do some of that later on."

"Why?" Darry asked, looking vaguely irritated.

"The drawing, remember?" I reminded him. "At the drugstore?"

"Oh, yeah," Darry said.

He was looking at me sort of doubtfully, and getting to his feet.

"You said I could, Dar-" I said.

"I know." He gave me a long look. "Don't be disappointed when you don't win, alright?"

"You gotta keep the faith, Darry," I said, repeating what Soda had said the night before.

**Outsiders**

When Pony and I were walking to downtown, to the drugstore, we started talking about things. We both like to

read, and so we talked about the book he'd been reading. And we talked about Darry, and whether we thought

he was looking more, or less, frazzled lately.

The drugstore was packed, even more than it had been the afternoon before. Pony and I found a place, as close

to the front as we could get. They picked some little kid out of the crowd, a girl, to be the one to draw the winning

names. They did the fishing poles first. The winner was some kid that I recognized from the junior high. He got to

go up on the makeshift stage, and accept the two fishing poles. He turned beet red in embarrassment. I felt sorry for

him, even if he had won something. There was a guy from the newspaper or something there, and he snapped a picture of the

boy holding the fishing poles.

Next was the binoculars. Another middle school kid won those. Soda gave me a sideways glance, and I

shrugged. I didn't care about the fishing poles or the binoculars, anyway.

The television was next. I was saying, '_please, please, please'_ to myself while the little girl was reaching into

the jar of names.

When they called out the name, I think it was some lady named Gladys or something, I actually felt really let down.

Even though I knew it had been a long shot, I'd still been hopeful.

"Sorry, Junie," Pony said, in my ear, so I could hear him over the crowd.

I shrugged. "Let's go," I said. He turned and started to work his way thru the crowd, and I moved to follow him.

And then they announced the winner of the camera. Pony stopped so suddenly that I nearly plowed into him.

They'd announced my name. Mine. June Curtis.

Pony started pushing me back towards the front again. And, I finally worked thru the crowd, and went up on the

stage thing, and they handed me the box with the camera in it. The man there shook my hand, and told me

congratulations. The guy there that was taking pictures snapped a picture of me, too, and I was feeling sort of

stunned, still, when I went down the few steps to where Pony was standing and waiting for me.

"Holy heck, Junie, you won!" Pony said.

By the time the crowd started thinning out, since the drawing was over and all, and Pony and I were outside,

on the sidewalk again, I was still feeling stunned.

"Let me see," Pony said, taking the box from me to read over what it said.

"This is one of those really nice ones," Pony was saying. "These cost like over a hundred dollars, or something like that."

He handed me back the box as we started walking. I heard a squeal from behind us, and Rhonda came running towards us.

"You won!" she said, clutching my arm so tightly that it hurt.

"I can't believe it," I said.

"Let's go tell Soda," Pony suggested.

I was all for that idea, and Rhonda wanted to come along. To see Soda, of course.

**Outsiders**

Soda was excited about me winning the camera, and he put his arm around my shoulders and gave me

a squeeze.

"That's great, Junie," he said.

"It would have been better if I'd won the television, though," I said. "I mean, we need it. What am I gonna do with

a camera like this?"

"You could sell it," Steve suggested.

"That's a good idea," Rhonda said, smiling at Steve.

I thought at that moment, that Rhonda will flirt with anything in pants. And, I wasn't sure that Steve adhered to the same

age-standards as Soda did. He might give Rhonda a whirl.

"Naw, you don't wanna sell it," Soda said. "You can have a lot of fun with this, June-Bug."

"I don't even know how to work it," I told him.

"Pony will help ya, won't ya, Ponyboy?" Soda said.

Pony nodded, from his seat on top of the Coca-Cola cooler.

"You all can figure it out," Soda said. "If not, wait till I get home."

As Pony and I were getting around to head home, Rhonda was dropping hints about coming along with us.

Practically inviting herself to supper. I looked towards Soda, and he was giving me the eye. Warning me off of telling her

she could come over.

I told Rhonda that Pony and I had a whole bunch of chores around the house we had to do this afternoon, but that I maybe

could come over to her house the next day.

She still walked out with Pony and me, but before we left, I said to Soda, where only he could hear me, "You owe me, Sodapop."

**Outsiders**


	3. The Approaching

When Pony Boy and I got home, we should have gotten started on all those chores right off. But, like Pony said, nobody in our

family has ever won _anything_ before. It was a pretty big deal that I had actually won something as valuable as this camera. So,

the two of us opened the camera box and began looking it over.

Pony, of course, being the analytical sort of a guy that he is, started by reading all the instructions and stuff first.

It wasn't too long and he was holding the camera out to me, and telling me how to work it, and what to do.

I took it from him, feeling a little nervous, almost, which was really _dumb._ I mean, it's just an inanimate object, right? Yeah, but it was a

Leica M4, which, however you want to say it, sounds impressive. And, I was sort of afraid of dropping and breaking it, or something.

Pony Boy was still reading from the manual that was enclosed.

"You're gonna need to buy an electronic flash," he said.

"How come?"

"To take pictures at night," Pony read, "Or to capture fast moving objects."

I was just sort of staring at him, and he looked up at me.

"It sounds complicated," I said.

"We'll figure it out," he said, sounding confident.

"Let's go out and try to take some pictures right now," I suggested.

"You can practice, but it's not gonna do you much good," he said.

"How come?" I demanded.

"No film."

"Oh," I said, and we sort of just sat there, looking at each other.

"You'd think they'd at least put one roll of film in the box for people," Pony complained.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go back down and get some film right now."

As soon as I said it, we both looked at the clock. It was after 2:30 already, and we had at least two hours

of chores ahead of us to do. And then, more really, because it was Pony's turn to cook supper.

I sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to get some film."

"We can call Soda," Pony suggested, snapping his fingers. "Maybe he can get some at the drugstore before he

comes home."

"Okay," I said, excited that Pony was as interested in the camera as I was.

So, Pony Boy called down to Buck's, and when Steve answered, Pony had him call Soda to the telephone.

Pony read off to Soda what film it was that he should buy, and then he hung up, looking satisfied.

"Is he gonna get it for us?" I asked.

"Yeah. He wrote it down so he gets the right one," Pony said.

I was in the middle of folding a massive amount of laundry, when I heard a car pulling up out front of the

house.

Pony, by now, was in the kitchen, searching thru the cabinets and trying to figure out what to cook for supper.

"Soda's here!" I yelled to him, and by the time Soda and Steve were coming up the front porch steps, Pony and I

were waiting at the door.

"Did you get it?" I demanded.

"Yeah, did ya?" Pony added.

"I got it, I got it," Soda said, and pulled a small box out of his shirt pocket.

After that, the four of us, (_Steve got interested, too)_ tried to figure out how to load the film into the camera.

"Okay," Pony said, "I'll read it off and somebody else do it-"

"Go on, Junie," Soda told me. "It's your camera."

"You do it this time," I told Soda. "I want to watch you do it."

"Okay," he said.

"Alright," Pony Boy began, "You've got to take off the bottom plate first-"

"What, this?" Soda asked, and turned the camera upside down.

"Yeah, yeah," Pony said. "Now when you do that, that automatically resets the frame counter-"

"What's that?" I asked.

"The number of whatever picture you're on," Pony said.

"Okay, Soda," Pony went on, "Now, you gotta lift the film pressure plate door-right there," he said, pointing.

"Okay. What now?" Soda said.

"You have to feed a few inches of leader film across the film track-" Pony stopped reading, and he and Steve and I watched

as Soda did that.

"Now tuck the end into that three-pronged thing there, on the other side," Pony said.

"That's called the take-up spool there," Pony told me, pointing.

"Alright. Done," Soda said.

Pony consulted the sheet of directions again, and read, "After advancing the film far enough to ensure it's loaded properly, you

replace the bottom plate, and advance to frame one."

"Frame one means picture one?" Steve asked, and at that moment I wanted to giggle. We must have made quite a sight,

the four of us hovering over that black and silver camera.

"Yeah. Picture one," Pony confirmed, as Soda finished replacing the bottom plate, and then handed the camera

off to me with a flourish.

"There you go, Junie," Soda said. "Go take your first picture."

I stood there, in the living room, holding my new camera, and looking at the three of them.

"What should I take a picture of first?" I asked, feeling unsure, and excited, all at the same time.

"Anything," Soda said.

"Yeah. Anything. Come on," Pony Boy encouraged.

I looked at the three of them, and said, "Okay. You all stand together."

I could tell they all three liked the idea of being the first picture, so they slung their arms around each other's necks and

shoulders, hamming it up. And, I took their picture.

**Outsiders**

When Darry got home at six o'clock, the laundry still wasn't folded, and we only had hot dogs for supper, but

he didn't seem to care. He was happy that I'd won something so high-tech, and nice. I could tell.

When we'd met him at the door, all talking at the same time, and showing the camera to him, he listened, and

then he sat down in his chair in the kitchen, and held it, looking it over.

"This is real nice," he said. "Real expensive."

"I was sort of disappointed at first," I told him. "When I didn't win the television, you know. But, I think the camera is

gonna be fun."

"Yeah. You can have a lot of fun with it," Darry said.

I was rattling off to him about someday needing to get a flash for it, and Darry nodded, letting me chatter on. He

handed it back to me, as Pony Boy was setting the plate of cooked hotdogs in the middle of the table.

"You'd better go put it up so it doesn't get broken, or anything," Darry said. "Is there a case for it?"

"Yeah, there was a case in the box," I said.

Darry reached out to catch hold of my arm as I moved to stand up.

"I'm real glad you won, Junie," he said, and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Darry," I said, and gave him a bright smile, before I got up to go put the camera away carefully.

**Outsiders**

After that, there was no holding me back. We had the picture of Soda, Pony and Steve developed, and now it had a place

of honor in a frame, on the shelf above the television in the living room. I took pictures morning, noon and night, and in between. Every single day. Well, not at night so much, because I still needed one of those flash things for the camera to do night pictures. The problem with that was, naturally, that they were

expensive. I wanted to earn enough money to buy one, because I knew that there was sure no extra money just laying around

our house. Every penny was practically spoken for ahead of time.

And, I wouldn't have asked Darry, anyway. That would have been really selfish, even if he _had_ the money. Which he definitely

did not.

So, my next best plan was to get a job. My own job. There were still two full months of summer left before school started up.

I could think of no reason, none at all, that I couldn't get a job for those two months. Then I could earn enough to buy the flash, and

have some to give to Darry for the bills, too. Just the thought of being able to do that made me feel all warm inside.

It should have been a simple thing. Go to Darry, and explain to him the valid reasons for me getting a job. So

one night at the supper table, I brought it up. Just casually, you know.

Soda had been talking about some special car that was down at the garage being worked on, and Pony Boy and Darry were

asking him questions about it. Two-Bit was there, too, as usual. I listened to them talking about the car with half

an ear, waiting for my opportunity.

Two-Bit was asking what was for dessert, and Soda Pop said, "Chocolate cake, what else?"

"They're looking for somebody to help out at the drugstore," I said, into a lull in the conversation.

"They've got that good-lookin' soc girl workin' there," Two Bit volunteered. "She can fill out a sweater."

Soda popped Two Bit in the back of the head.

"Not anymore," I said. "She quit."

"Oh, man," Two Bit groaned, as if it was a tragedy.

"I was thinking," I said. "I thought I might apply for the job."

You would have thought I'd said I was running for President of the United States, or that I'd just sprouted purple hair off the

top of my head, or something like that. They were all staring at me.

"What are you talkin' about, Junie?" Soda said.

"I'm talking about getting a job. You know, what Darry has-what you have down at Buck's, Soda. What Pony has at

the bowling alley. What Two-Bit will never have-" I added that last jab at Two Bit thinking that a bit of joking would be

a good thing.

"June-Bug, you crush me," Two Bit said, dramatically clutching his chest.

"Mr. Bryer would never hire you," Pony Boy said.

"Gee, thanks, Pony, I love you, too," I said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean, Junie. He'll hire another soc girl."

"A person never knows until they try," I said, and took a drink of my milk.

"I doubt if Mr. Bryer's gonna want to hire a thirteen year old," Darry said. I gave him a look, but he was smiling at

me, not being mean. He did look amused, though. As if I was just being silly.

"He might," I maintained, feeling stubborn.

"I think you're loony, June-Bug," Two Bit said, slicing himself a huge piece of chocolate cake. "Why would ya wanna join the

work force at thirteen for, anyway?"

"Some of us have goals, Two-Bit," I said, loftily. Two Bit just laughed, and stuffed his face with chocolate cake. Soda and Pony started

diving for their cake, then, too, and they all got loud. I looked to Darry again, but he wasn't paying attention, or even thinking about

what I'd said. I could tell. He was far away in his own thoughts.

After supper, I left the boys in the kitchen, eating their cake. It was Soda's turn to do the dishes, and I knew he would

con Two Bit into helping him. Darry went to take a shower, and then they all watched television. Eventually Two Bit

and Soda left to go out somewhere, and Pony went to his bedroom to read. It was after nine when I got out of the shower

and into my pajamas. I went thru the living room towards the kitchen. Darry was still in the living room, but he'd turned

the television off, and was sitting at the end of the couch, reading something. I went on to the kitchen, and poured myself

a glass of milk, and then, on second thought, I took down another glass, and poured it full.

I turned off the kitchen light with my elbow, since my hands were full of the glasses. I went over to the couch,

and sat down beside Darry, in the middle cushion of the couch.

He seemed really intent on what he was reading. It was a thick book and from what I saw, it looked like graphs and numbers

and things.

"Darry?"

"Hmm?

"Here," I said, and held out the second glass of milk.

He looked up, and then reached out to take it. "Thanks."

He took a long drink and then went back to reading again.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Business tax laws," he said.

"Wow," I said. "How come you're reading that stuff?"

"Just been doin' some thinkin' about things," he said. Which really wasn't an answer at all.

"Oh," I said, and then I fell silent.

After a couple of moments, he looked up from the book. "Did you wanna talk to me about somethin'?" he asked.

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay," he said, and closed the book. "What's up?"

"Well, you know I've been takin' a lot of pictures lately, and all. And, I'd like to be able to take night pictures, too. But, to do that,

I need a flash for the camera. And, they're sort of expensive."

"Uh huh. How expensive?" he asked.

"Around twenty-five dollars."

Darry whistled. "Wow."

I was starting to launch into my job spiel again, but Darry spoke up before I could.

"That's out of my range right now, Junie. But, maybe for your birthday-if we found a used one, I can swing it. How would that be?"

I rushed to explain that he'd misunderstood what I was getting at.

"No, Darry, I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that _you_ have to buy it for me. I don't expect you to do that. I want to buy it

_myself."_

I had his attention now. He was giving me a _real_ serious look.

"I'm listening," he said.

"It's like I said at supper," I began. "I want to get a job. And earn the money for the flash."

"I didn't think you were really serious about all that," he said.

"I am."

He was looking at me, in a skeptical way, and I knew he was thinking of the right words to say what he wanted to say.

(Like, um NO, June Marie, you do not need a job).

"Lots of kids my age have jobs, Darry," I pointed out.

"Paper routes, and babysitting, yeah," he said.

"I can't get a paper route. They only hire boys at the newspaper."

"I don't want you havin' a paper route, anyway," Darry said. "Ridin' all over on a bicycle. No tellin' what might happen."

I decided to not answer that statement of his. He was straying away from the point I wanted to make.

"Babysitting doesn't pay enough. Twenty-five cents an hour, if you're lucky. It would take forever to save up," I said. "That's why

I want to apply somewhere like the drugstore."

Darry sighed, and I knew he was already getting tired of the conversation.

"I already pointed out to you that Mr. Bryer likely wouldn't hire someone your age," he said.

"The drugstore was just an idea," I said. I was willing to concede on this point. "If he won't hire me, then I can apply somewhere

else. Another one of the stores, maybe."

Another one of those 'looks' from him.

"I know what you're thinking, too," I told him.

"Oh, you do. What am I thinkin', then?" he challenged.

"You're thinkin' that I might get my feelings hurt because they only want soc girls, or something. But, that's not true, Darry. I know

for a fact that Mr. Bryer likes you. He always says, 'How's Darrel? He sure is a good fella'," I repeated. "So, maybe I would get

the job just because of how well he likes _you."_ I smiled at him, thinking that I'd played my Ace, and played it well.

"So, can I?" I asked. "Try to find a job?"

"Ah," he said, and he shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea right now, kiddo."

"Why?" I asked. I could feel myself getting upset, really fast.

"You've got things to do around here," he said. "I count on you a lot, you know," he added, and I knew he was trying to placate

me.

"I'll still do my chores," I said. "That's not a good reason, Darry."

He raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Usually, if Darry gave me that particular look, and said 'excuse me?' in that tone, I would be backtracking faster than

a duck swims away from a shark. But, I was feeling stubborn. Yeah. A stubborn Curtis. Imagine that.

Still, you can't make too big of a leap right out of the gate and all. I'm not usually one for sassing Darry much, so I decided

that I did not want to take Darry on full force right then. Or to throw away all my hard work of negotiation that I'd been doing.

So, I went a different way. The guilt attempt. "I thought you'd be proud of me," I said. "Trying to earn it myself."

"I am proud that you want to," he said.

"Then why do you say that it's not a good idea?" I asked, and I could hear frustration creeping into my tone.

"Not a good idea _right now,_ is what I said, June Marie."

Ah. Now we were to _June Marie._ That meant that the negotiations were nearly at an end. At least as far as Darry was

concerned.

"Now is the perfect time," I argued. "It's summertime. No homework. I can earn money somewhere, and still do

stuff around here, too."

"When you're older. Next summer, maybe. Pony didn't have a job at your age," Darry pointed out. "And I wouldn't want you

walking uptown and then home again every day by yourself."

"If he'd wanted to have a job, I bet he could have," I objected. "Just because he's a boy! If you're worried about me walking to and from

somewhere to work then Pony can walk with me!"

"Junie-" Darry began, and I leaped up, turning to face him.

"Rhonda's only six months older than me, and she's been working for a year now at the movie theater!" I said, getting louder with every word.

"And she didn't even ask her parents first! She just went down there and got the job on her own! And-she doesn't have to have

permission for every little thing, either!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, June Marie," Darry said, his tone a warning.

"I'm tryin' to explain to you, though!" I protested, and, though I thought I brought my voice tone down a notch, it wasn't

enough to suit Darry.

"You can just go to your room, and go straight to bed," Darry ordered.

It was a stand-off, so to speak. I tried to stare Darry down, but it was a doomed attempt from the start. I felt as though I was

going to start crying, of all ridiculous things.

So, I stomped off towards my room. Pony was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, his book dangling from one hand.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Go read your book," I told him, and went to my tiny room. My instinct of self-preservation was still kicking in, though, because

I didn't slam my door.

**Outsiders**


	4. Ginger Ale and Soda Pop

It took me a long, long time to get to sleep that night. My stomach hurt, and I wished that I could get up and go get some

ginger ale. But, I didn't, because Darry had told me to go to bed. And, because I'd made such a dramatic exit from the living room. It would

look lame and weak to go skulking back out there again. I thought about peeking out my door to see if Darry was still sitting there,

on the couch, reading. But, even if he wasn't there, he might be in the kitchen. Or, he might come out of his bedroom just as

I was out in the open.

It made me feel really bad inside, scrapping with Darry like I had. Like I said before, it's not a common thing. Usually, Darry and I

get along real fine. Pony Boy likes to say that I'm Darry's favorite. His 'golden girl', or whatever. He says I try to stay on Darry's good

side. I don't feel like that's true. At least the part about me being Darry's favorite. I know he loves us all. A lot. And he's good to all

of us. The _one_ part of it that might be true, well, that is true, is that I do try to stay on Darry's good side. Or, at least I don't try to

get on his _bad_ side. Like, I don't purposefully set out to annoy him. And, I almost never sass him. I laid there and kept feeling

worse and worse. At first I'd been really upset at Darry, real mad, even. When he said I couldn't try to get the job that I

wanted, well, it just set my temper on edge. I wondered if that meant I was becoming a real, genuine teenager. Was there

going to be nothing but angst and strife between me and Darry from now on? That was so depressing to consider.

I told myself I was being silly. But, that didn't make me feel any better.

Anyway, I'd been really mad when I'd raised up my voice at him, and when I stomped off to my room. And, for a little

while after. But, now, I wasn't so much mad anymore, as I was just down. I still didn't think Darry was right, necessarily, but

I wished that I hadn't scrapped with him.

I don't know what time it was, when I heard the front door opening, and then closing again, and voices. I recognized them,

even though they were talking low. Soda Pop was home. And it sounded as though he had somebody with him. Two Bit, probably.

I got out of bed, and went to my door, opening it a peek. There was no sign of Darry, but I could see Two Bit walking

towards the kitchen. And Soda was heading towards his and Pony Boy's room.

"Soda," I said, in a loud whisper, opening the door just the slightest little bit.

He turned back, and came walking over to my door. "What are ya doin' up, June-Bug?" he asked. "It's late."

"Who's out there?" I asked, pointing toward the living room.

"Two Bit," Soda said.

"Not Darry?" I asked.

"No. Not Darry. Why?"

"Will you get me some ginger ale from the fridge?" I asked.

"Why don't ya get it yourself?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Because. I don't want to see Darry."

"I told ya, Darry's not out here."

"Please, Soda?"

He was still looking at me, all puzzled like, but he went to the kitchen. I left my door opened that crack, and went to sit on

my bed.

A couple minutes later, he came back, carrying a glass of Sprite, with two ice cubes in it. He pushed the door open

and came in, walking over to hand the glass to me.

"Thanks," I said, and took a couple of quick drinks.

Soda sat down beside me on the end of the bed.

"How come you're hidin' out from Darry?" he asked.

"Because we had an argument," I said, taking another drink.

"You and Darry?" Soda asked, and I could tell he was surprised.

"Yeah. And he told me to go to bed."

"So?"

"He was mad," I said glumly.

"Even so, if you've got a belly ache, he's not gonna holler at ya for gettin' up out of bed."

"I know," I sighed. "I just-don't know what to say to him."

"What were you two scrappin' about?"

"He said I can't get a job."

"And-?"

I looked up at Soda. "And, that's it. He won't let me get the job at the drugstore. Or any other store. He says I'm too

young."

"You _are_ too young, June-Bug."

When Soda said that, I sat up really straight, and faced him, straight on. "What do you mean?" I demanded, forgetting to

talk in a low tone.

"I mean, I agree with Darry. On this, anyway. Wait until next summer, or the summer after that before you worry about

gettin' a job."

"I thought you understood," I accused him. "About me wanting to get the flash for the camera and all that-"

"I understand that. I'm just sayin' maybe there's another way for you to earn the money, besides workin' at one

of the stores downtown."

"To earn that much money? There is no other way," I said, again too loud.

Soda shushed me. "You wanna wake Darry up, when you're so worried about him?"

"No," I said, quiet again.

"I've gotta get some sleep," Soda said. "You'd better, too."

Soda was starting to say something about babysitting in the neighborhood to earn money and I got up

and walked around him real fast, going to set the glass on my nightstand, and then I got into bed, covered myself

up to my chin with blankets, and turned my back on him.

I knew when he stood up, because I couldn't feel his weight on the bed any longer.

And, I knew that he was standing right next to the bed.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, in a loud whisper.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Junie-"

"I don't wanna talk to you about it," I said.

I knew he was still standing there, because I could hear him breathing. But, then he left, switching off the light, and closing my bedroom door

really quietly.

I flopped over on my back and looked towards the doorway in the dark. Part of me couldn't believe that he'd left like that, without saying

good night. Even though I'd told him I was tired, and that I didn't want to talk to him about it. And, then it hit me, how snotty I'd sounded when I'd said that

to Soda. I'd either made him mad at me, too, or hurt his feelings.

**Outsiders**

I finally fell asleep, but I woke up feeling still rotten. My stomach still hurt, but not like when you're going to puke or anything. More

like a knot had settled there, and wouldn't leave. I couldn't remember any time before when I'd been on the rough side of two

of my brothers at the same time. And it sucked, let me tell you. It sucked big time.

I went to the bathroom, and then back to my room. I could hear voices in the kitchen, and I could see Two Bit's feet sticking

out from underneath a blanket, where he was still sleeping on the sofa.

I pulled on some shorts, and a t shirt, and decided that I shouldn't avoid the guys any longer. I opened my door and

prepared to head out to the living room again. But, then, I lost my nerve, and stood there. Finally, I worked my way

to the kitchen. Two Bit had managed to find his way from the couch to the table, and Soda was pouring orange juice.

Pony must have still been sleeping in, but Darry was at the stove, scrambling eggs.

Darry spoke first, turning to say, "Morning," to me.

"Mornin', June-Bug," Two Bit greeted me.

"Good mornin'," Soda said.

So they were both still speaking to me.

"Good morning," I said.

Darry came to the table and scooped eggs from the skillet onto Soda's plate, and then Two Bit's. He came around to my side

of the table, and put some on the plate at my spot, too.

Soda sat down, and pushed the pitcher of orange juice over to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I looked at Soda, and he gave me a half-smile. I felt better that maybe he wasn't one hundred percent

ticked off at me. And I had every intention to apologize to him.

I figured Soda would forgive pretty easy. Darry was another story. He was a lot more intimidating to approach.

They all started talking about other stuff, and I ate my eggs and toast in silence. I kept trying to sneak covert glances to my right

at Darry.

They were all finished eating and getting up, and I still hadn't said anything at all.

Darry was saying he'd be home early that night. By five. He paused, with his hand on his lunch box.

"When Pony gets up, remind him I said to get the grass cut, alright?" Darry said to me.

"Yeah. Okay," I said.

"Get the laundry folded and put away, alright?" he said then.

I nodded, trying to meet his eyes. We exchanged a look, and I wished that Darry could tell that I had hardly slept because

of what had happened.

He didn't say anything more, though. He just took his lunch box, and left.

"Come on, Two Bit, let's get a move on," Soda said.

"Yeah, yeah," Two Bit said, reaching out to take the last piece of toast. Two Bit left the kitchen, heading to the living room,

giving me a hair rub on his way past. Which left me, sitting at the table, and Soda, at the counter, stacking plates.

"Make Pony help with the dishes," Soda was saying.

I should have said, 'Okay,' or 'I will'. An imp raised its ugly head, though, and what came out was this.

"I can do them. It's not like I have a job or anything," I said.

Soda turned to face me, his eyes wide.

"Are you kiddin' me, Junie?" he said. He shook his head, and turned his back to me again.

"Soda-" I began.

"I'm not gonna fight with ya," he announced. And, they he started walking to the living room.

I jumped up, and followed him, just as he got to the front door, with Two Bit already out on the porch.

"Soda," I said, again, pleading. He turned around at the front door to look at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

He stood there a couple moments longer, and then he came back over to where I was standing, in the

kitchen doorway. He put his hands on my shoulders, but then he just stood there, not saying anything at first. Just

looking into my face.

"You're bein' a brat about this," he informed me.

"I don't mean to be. It's just important to me, Soda."

"Well, I'll tell ya this. If you wanna convince Darry of anything, arguin' with him is not the right way to go about it."

I perked up. "You mean, you've changed your mind, about me being too young?"

"No. I haven't changed my mind." He looked sad about it, but he still said it. "You know it's not safe for ya, walkin' by yourself. That's the

part that Darry's really worried about."

I deflated again. There was a honking from outside. Two Bit.

"I gotta go," Soda said.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'm sorry I was snotty to you last night."

"It's okay," he said. He kissed me on the top of my head, and said, "See ya later."

**Outsiders**


	5. Sinks full of dishes

When Ponyboy got up, I was almost finished with the dishes. He went to take the box of Cheerios off the top of the refrigerator,

and sat down at the table to pour a huge bowl, and cover it with milk.

"We're gonna need more milk," he said.

"Yeah. Darry said to tell ya to cut the grass."

"I know I need to cut the grass," Pony said, crossly. "I don't need to be told."

"I'm just sayin' what Darry said," I objected. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"Okay, sorry," Pony mumbled, and started gobbling his Cheerios.

"I'm goin' down to the Wilson's," I announced. "I'll be back after awhile."

"What ya goin' down there for?" he asked, his mouth full.

"To see if they're gonna be needin' a babysitter anytime soon," I told him.

"You've gave up on workin' at the drugstore, huh?"

"Not exactly," I said. "Darry doesn't want me to do it."

"Oh," Pony said, looking up long enough to give me a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry, Junie."

And, the thing was, I knew that he really _was_ sorry. Pony's nice that way.

"I'll figure out a way to make the money for the camera flash," I said, with determination. I hung the dishtowel over the faucet, neat

as you please.

I left a few minutes later, telling Pony I'd be back after before very long. I brushed my hair before I went, and made sure my

shorts and shirt were still clean. I wanted to make a good impression on Mrs. Wilson. I hadn't babysat for them since

last year sometime.

Pony was just starting to cut the grass as I started walking towards the street the Wilsons lived on.

When I got to the Wilson's house, and unlatched their front gate, I thought that our grass wasn't the only yard that

needed cutting. The grass here was nearly ankle high, and there were kids broken toys strewn all over the place.

I went up onto the porch, and stepped over a gray cat that was sunning itself.

I knocked on the door, and even before that, I could hear the yelling from inside the house. Kids hollering, and an adult,

likely Mrs. Wilson, hollering right back.

Finally the door opened, and Mrs. Wilson stood there, a toddler on her hip. On a closer look, I thought it must be Maisy, who

been more like a baby when I'd last babysat.

"June," she said, thru the screen. "What are you doin' over here?"

Not the best of greetings.

"I was out walkin'," I said, hedging a bit on the truth. "I thought I'd stop and say hello."

"Well-that's real nice," she said, seeming pleased. I almost felt guilty.

"Is there any air out here?" she asked, pushing the door open and stepping out onto the porch.

"Not too much," I said.

"I guess we're in for this heat until at least October," she said.

I nodded in agreement. "Probably."

"Sit down," she said, gesturing to a couple of chairs that looked as though they wouldn't hold my weight. I sat down carefully.

"I hafta keep the door closed like that-little John won't stay inside if I don't lock it. No lock on the screen," she said, setting the

toddler on her feet.

Little John. I was trying to remember which one that was. Altogether, there were four of the Wilson kids.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do when the new baby comes," she said.

For the first time, I noticed that Mrs. Wilson's stomach was poking out a bit from the front of her house dress. Another baby?

It was the perfect opening for me, though.

"Do you need a babysitter?" I asked her.

"I don't know about that," she said, sounding doubtful. "I might could use some help cleanin' 'round here, though."

"Cleanin'?" I echoed.

"Not that I wouldn't like a nice break from all the kids," she said. "But, I don't have much money to pay out, and I figure

if I'm spendin', it ought to be for help to clean up around here. You interested?"

"Yeah. I guess," I said. "How much would you be able to pay?" I asked, getting to the meat of the matter.

"I could pay ya-fifty cents an hour," Mrs. Wilson said. "Two hours a day for the rest of this week. How's that?"

I was figuring in my mind what I might make during the week.

I told her yes, though I didn't feel all that good about it. I'd gotten a look at the inside of the house when she'd

told me to step in, while she put the baby down for a nap. There were toys everywhere, which isn't that big of a deal,

but there was trash spilled, and the couch was sticky, like somebody had poured syrup all over it. I sat down in it without

realizing.

When she came back out from putting the baby in her crib, she asked me if I wanted to start working right then. She said she would go

out and work in her garden, if I did the dishes. I agreed, and then, when I saw the kitchen sink full of dishes, I widened my eyes.

Good golly, Miss Molly. She must not have done the dishes for three days or more.

I dived in, and began washing, and scrubbing the dishes. I had to stop washing a couple of times, just to dry some, because

the dish drainer was too full. Some of those plates and pans had food stuck on them. I mumbled to myself how disgusting it was, and

then remembered how many kids there were around here. It took me over an hour to do all those dishes, and a couple of the

kids kept wandering in, wanting snacks and drinks. I told them to go and ask their mother, and the oldest one, Billy, would open the

door every time and screech out to Mrs. Wilson. "Maaaa! Can we have some cookies?"

Then I had to stop and hand out cookies, and pour juice into cups. More cups to wash.

I ended up staying for a little over two hours, and walked back home with a dollar in my hand. The dishes had taken

most of that time, and then I'd helped hang out some wet laundry on the line.

I was nearly back to our street when I saw Pony walking towards me, down the sidewalk.

"Where u been?!" he was hollering, before he even got very near to me.

I didn't holler back an answer. That was stupid. Pony was already repeating himself by the time he

got up to me. "Where u been?!" he demanded again.

His face was all hot and he had grass clippings stuck to the bottom of his jeans and his shoes.

"I was at the Wilson's," I said. "I told you."

"You said you were goin' over there to ask about babysittin'. You didn't say you were stayin'!"

"I wasn't gone that long-"

"You've been gone for hours," he insisted.

"I have not," I snapped, and walked on past him.

"You should have told me you were stayin' over there awhile," he said, falling into step beside me.

"I didn't _know,_ Pony! Okay?"

"_Okay,"_ he said, subsiding.

We were silent on the walk back to our house, other than Pony muttering, "Damn. It's _hot."_

We went into the house, were all the fans were running. It felt cool compared to the outdoors.

I went to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of lemonade. I was taking out the ice tray, popping out a couple of

ice cubes.

That's when I noticed the sink of dirty dishes. There were quite a few. Not as many as there had been at the Wilson's, but

enough to fill the sink. I stormed over to the doorway to the living room.

"Why are there all those dishes?!" I demanded.

"Huh?" Pony asked, from where he was flopped onto the couch, one leg slung over the back of the couch.

"I did the dishes before I left! Now there's a sink full of them again!" I hollered.

"Two Bit came over, and I made bacon sandwiches-" Pony began.

"_I don't care!"_ I screeched. "Why didn't you clean them up?!"

"I will!" Pony said, hollering back.

"Oh, _sure!"_ I scoffed.

The screen door flapped as Soda came in, Steve on his heels. Soda paused at the door.

"What's goin' on?" Soda demanded. "I could hear you two from outside."

Pony had swung himself to a sitting position, and he and I both started talking at the same time.

"I cleaned the kitchen and now there's a bunch of dishes to do again-" I said.

"I told her that I'd do them-" Pony said, his voice rising over the top of mine.

Soda came on in, and went to stand beside me, peering into the kitchen, as if to see the sink for himself.

"Pony says he'll do 'em," Soda said, turning to me.

"I'm not the damn maid around here!" I screeched. "Pony needs to clean up after himself and Two-Bit!"

"I _said_ I would-" Pony began.

"And I said _sure!"_ I snapped. "They'll still be there next week if I don't do them!"

Steve, who looked less than impressed by Pony and I's argument, walked on past both Soda and me, and

went to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

"I'll do 'em right now!" Pony snapped back, standing up and stalking past me and Soda.

Pony went over to the sink, and started slinging dishes around, and running water into the sink. All while Steve worked

on preparing himself a huge sandwich with ham, and tomatoes and cheese.

"Pony's doin' the dishes," Soda said, looking at me again. "Alright? So settle down."

I gave Soda a look right back, and then I stomped thru the living room and out onto the porch, letting the screen door slam.

I hitched myself up to sit on the railing of the porch, with my legs stretched out in front of me on the narrow railing.

It was just a couple of minutes later when the door squeaked open, and Soda came out.

"I'm gonna start smokin'," I announced firmly. "And then, at times like this, I'll be able to calm down."

"Thanks for lettin' me know," Soda said, in his usual easy-going manner. "That way I can be gone when Darry

finds out about it."

"Pony and Two-Bit shouldn't mess up the kitchen right after I clean it," I complained.

If I'd thought Soda would agree with me, and assure me that I was in the right, I was to be disappointed.

"He's takin' care of it," he pointed out mildly.

He came over to lean against the porch post that was right next to where I had my feet stretched out.

"Why are you so worked up, June-Bug?" he asked me. "You and Pony don't scrap like that, usually."

I shrugged, and tried to meet Soda's blue eyes. "I dunno," I said.

"May be that you're worryin' over Darry?" he asked me then.

Soda meant about the evening before, when Darry and I hadn't seen eye to eye. I knew I still needed to talk to

Darry, and apologize for being so contrary.

"Maybe," I allowed.

"Pony says you went to the Wilson's," Soda said.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask about babysitting," I said.

"Did you talk to Darry about that?" he asked.

"No. Not exactly," I said. "Why?"

"Pony says you were gone a long time and he got worried 'bout ya. One of us ought to know where you're goin'

to be at. So, I wondered if you told Darry-that you were goin' over there."

"What's wrong with me babysitting?" I demanded, swinging my legs to the front. "Or cleaning, or whatever I do over there? It's the only way

I can make money!"

"I didn't say anything was _wrong_ with ya doin' it," Soda protested. "I was just askin' if you talked to Darry about it first."

I gave him a sulky look, and said, with attitude, "And I said _no,_ I didn't."

"Don't start givin' me lip, Junie," Soda said, quietly. "All I'm doin' is havin' a little talk with ya."

"Just because Pony tattled because he thought I was gone too long!" I said, crossing my arms and fuming.

"He was worried. You know you're not sposed to be walkin' 'round by yourself. And, then bein' gone so long. Darry's gonna be pissed."

At that, I lost my toughness. I already had something to work thru with Darry. I didn't need more. And, this was something

that he might punish me for. I'd been sent off to bed the night before. I didn't want to be put on restriction for this.

"Don't tell Darry, Soda! Please?" I said.

"You gotta tell him you went over there, tryin' to get a job-"

"I know," I interrupted. "I'll tell him that part. Do we have to tell him that I was too long comin' back?"

"He's still gonna know that you went without askin'," Soda pointed out.

I slid down from the railing, managing to get a splinter in my upper thigh as I did so.

"Ow," I said, poking at where I felt it at.

"What's the matter?"

"I got a splinter," I said, looking up at him.

"Where?"

"There," I said, pointing.

"Want me to try and get it out?" Soda asked, peering at the spot.

"Are you laughin' at me?" I accused. "Just because I got a splinter almost on my rear end?"

"No, I'm not laughin'," Soda said, holding up both hands in front of him, as if in defense.

Steve came out, a sandwich in his hand. "Come on," he said, to Soda.

"Alright. Let me grab a sandwich," Soda said, and went back inside.

I don't always know what to say to Steve, so I just said, "See ya" to him, and followed Soda inside.

I was still rubbing at the spot with the splinter, and I flopped down onto the couch.

A couple of minutes later, Soda came back thru from the kitchen, carrying a sandwich and an apple.

"I gotta get back to work," he said, pausing beside the couch, and looking down at me.

"Bye," I said, briefly.

Soda stood there, still eyeing me.

"What, Soda?" I asked, irritably.

"Don't be scrappin' with Pony anymore," he said.

"I won't."

"Don't jump on him because he told me about ya bein' late gettin' home-"

"Don't jump on him for tattlin' on me, oh _okay,"_ I said, with sarcasm.

"Hey!" Soda snapped, and it startled me so much that I sort of snapped to attention.

"Knock it _off_," he ordered.

Soda so very rarely snaps at me, or at anybody really, that it shook me.

"Okay," I said meekly, already sorry for my bad mood.

"I'll be home by three. Be in a better mood, alright?"

"Yeah, Soda," I said, still meek, because he was lookin' all 'big-brotherly' right then. And, not in a good way.

"What sounds good for supper?" he asked, then. "I'll cook."

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"Okay. See ya later," he said, and headed out the door.

**Outsiders**


	6. A splintery situation

For what was left of the afternoon, I did the rest of my chores, folding laundry, and straightening my bedroom. Pony and I had a silent

agreement, of sorts. We didn't argue, but we didn't talk much, either. It wasn't a horrible silence, or anything. Just-more of each of us

letting the other one just 'be'.

When Two-Bit showed back up again, he and Pony went out in the back yard to hang out. I realized that I hadn't eaten any

lunch, and so I fixed myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, even though it was nearly two-thirty.

After that, I went to my bedroom, and read 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

I kept laying sideways on my bed, on my left side, because my right upper thigh was where that darn splinter was

lodged. I tried picking it out with my fingernails, but it was hard to do, not being able to see back there. Even looking in the mirror sideways

didn't help. And, it hurt. It must be the size of a two by four, the way that it felt in there. I dabbed some antiseptic on it with a cotton ball,

and laid down on my bed to read.

I could hear when Soda got home, because the house was filled with male voices. Soda and Steve, and I could hear Two-Bit, and Pony, too.

I stayed where I was, reading, and after awhile, there was a rapping on my door.

"Hey, Juuuunie," Soda said from outside the door.

I called back to him, and he opened the door. He was still wearing his shirt from work, but he'd scrubbed up, because

there were no tell-tell signs of oil and grease on his arms and hands.

"I'm gonna fry catfish," he announced.

"Sounds good," I said, not looking up from my book.

"How come you're not outside, takin' pictures?" he asked.

"I'm out of film," I said.

"Oh."

"And since I only have a dollar to my name, I can't get any," I said.

I swung a glance up at him, to see that he looked faintly disapproving of my continued 'poor mood'.

"I'm just stating a fact," I defended myself.

"I'll try to get ya some tomorrow after work," he said, then.

I sat up so fast that my 'splintered' thigh came in contact with the scratchy bedspread.

"Oww," I winced, and then said, "Thanks, Soda! I mean, thanks a lot! I really appreciate it!"

"Okay." He came over closer to the bed. "Did you get the splinter out?"

"How am I supposed to get it out, where it's at?" I pointed out. "I'd have to have octopus arms or somethin'."

"Well, okay. Let me see."

"No."

"Stop bein' dumb," he ordered, and gave me a slight shove, to send me into a lying down position. He looked at the

area with the splinter and said, critically, "It's red. It needs to come outa there."

"Not right now," I said, twisting away from him. "You have to fry fish."

"You and Pony are such babies," he said. "Somebody has to do it. So it's me, or it's Darry."

"Alright. But, later, okay?" I said. "After supper."

"Later. Always later," he said, but he grinned at me, and went back out.

I knew when Darry got home, too, because I could his voice intermingled with the other guys. When they hollered

at me to come and eat, I went out, sitting down at my chair around the crowded table. Soda had made corn muffins to

go with the fried catfish, and all of them were drinking beers, except Pony.

There were a couple of times that I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, so as not to sit prominently on my right side.

I looked up from picking the bones out of my fish once to see Darry looking at me, as if he were puzzled. I gave him a wan smile, and

went back to eating.

After everybody was finishing up eating, and getting to their feet, I started stacking plates.

"Two-Bit and I'll do the dishes, Junie," Soda said, touching me on the shoulder lightly.

I knew he was doing that because of the fit that I'd pitched earlier. Sometimes, when Soda is sweet like that,

it makes me more ashamed of myself for something than if he'd hollered about it.

"K," I said, quietly.

Darry's always real hot and sweaty after work, from being out in the heat all day. He usually takes a shower right

after he eats. Sometimes before. Then he'll usually sit down in the living room with a beer, and talk to any of us for

awhile. I waited until he was finished in the shower, and then I grabbed it next. I put on a pair of cotton shorts that didn't

rub on my splinter too badly, and an old t-shirt of Soda's that hung practically to my knees, and socks. I knew I looked peculiar,

but I didn't care. It's not as though Two-Bit and Steve are 'regular boys'. They've seen me at my worst, plenty of times.

When I went out to the kitchen to get a cold drink, Two-Bit paused, and gave a whistle.

"Ooo, June-Bug," he mocked. "That is some sexy outfit, right there. Bet you could audition for a centerfold in that get-up-"

Soda was grinning, as though Two-Bit was hilarious.

"I probably could," I told Two-Bit, blithely, not bothered overly-much by his teasing. Two-Bit is like that. He teases me a lot, but

it's never anything really insulting or hurtful, and if I pitched a fit about it, he would stop. And probably even apologize for it.

I got my drink, and side-stepped thru the living room, around all the boys, heading back to my bedroom.

Darry was sitting at the end of the couch, and as I passed by, he said, "Goin' to your room?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna read," I said, quietly.

He nodded in assent, but I could tell he was wondering. Mostly I stay out with everybody on evenings like this,

making the boys snacks, and laughing at their roughhousing. Or watching television with everybody. I also had a

bit of a devious agenda, though. Sometimes, if I did this-go to my bedroom quietly and not join in with the hijinks,

then Darry will come to my room to check on me. Make sure that I'm alright, not feeling sick or something like that.

I don't think he was wise to the fact that I was wise to him on it. And, that's what I wanted him to do.

Come to my room, so I could talk to him in private. If I could talk to him quietly, without all the hyenas around, it likely

would go better.

I was laying and reading, _again on my left side,_ when Darry came. It had been about thirty minutes or maybe a little longer,

when he knocked.

I closed my book as he came in, and sat up on the edge of my bed. Darry looked way more relaxed since he'd had

a couple of beers, and a shower, and some supper. I noticed, even then, that his face and his arms were tanned so

dark that it made his eyes look even darker.

"Alright if I come in?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, with a nod.

He did. Come in, I mean, and he closed the door behind him.

He came over and stood beside the bed, looking down at me.

"Ya feelin' alright?" he asked.

I nodded to him, and he said, "Anything wrong? That's got ya in here by yourself? Or are you just tired of

the whole bunch of them out there?"

"The boys are alright," I said. I sat up a little straighter, and said, "I do wanna talk to ya, though."

Darry had a quick look on his face, and I knew it was because of the night before, when I'd said I wanted to talk to

him about something, and then I'd ended up pitching a fit, and he'd sent me to bed. I knew he was thinking this was

gonna be a repeat of that.

To his credit, though, he didn't say any of that. He just said, "Okay", and pulled the straight back chair away from my desk

in the corner, and brought it over closer to the bed. He turned it, and straddled it, resting his arms across the back.

He waited then, looking at me expectantly, and probably a bit warily, if I wanted to be truthful about it.

I decided to dispose of the events of last night firstly.

"I wanted to tell ya that I'm sorry for last night, when I was sassing you," I said.

I'd surprised him a bit. I could tell.

Before he could say anything, I went on. "I was tryin' to explain to ya-but I shouldn't have been disrespectful."

He nodded a little, and said, "Thank ya for the apology. I appreciate it."

"I know I need to mind you, about not workin' at the drugstore, and all," I said. "I was thinkin' though, that I could babysit, maybe."

"Babysit, huh?" he asked, not sounding thrilled.

"Yes. Remember? You said last night that paper routes and babysitting are the ways kids my age earn money-"

"I remember." He looked thoughtful for a long moment, and said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Babysittin' around the neighborhood-like for the Wilson's. I babysat for them once last year, remember?"

"Uh huh," he said. "That's not really 'in the neighborhood', Junie. That's a decent walk over there."

"It is." I took a breath, and plunged on. "Mrs. Wilson's gonna have another baby."

"Is she?" he asked. "What will this make for them? Four kids?"

"Five," I said.

"Five," he repeated.

"She needs help cleanin' the house, and keepin' up with things," I said, then. I could see then, that Darry was putting

'two and two together' and coming up with 'four'.

I hurried up with my explanation. "I know all this, because I went over there this mornin'. I wanted to ask her about the

babysittin', and she said what she really needed was help with cleaning up, and so I helped, and she paid me."

The expression on his face was already changing a bit. Turning harder. Not stern, yet. But, close to it.

I rushed on. "Only fifty cents an hour-so a dollar today. But, a dollar is better than none, right?"

"A dollar is always better than none at all," he said, dryly.

And, then. "Is that what you're to do?" he asked. "Make a decision, and then go to doin' it, without askin' permission first?"

I shook my head. "No. Honest, though, I didn't even think of it, Darry."

"You didn't think of askin' permission?" he asked, looking displeased at my choice of words.

"I was gonna talk to Mrs. Wilson-and see what she said, and then I would have asked you," I said, knowing that

the explanation would sound weak to Darry. "I didn't think about her havin' me stay around today."

"Did you tell anyone you were walkin' over there at all?" he persisted. "You didn't ask me, obviously, so did you

ask Soda?"

"No," I said. "I only told Pony."

"Do ya think tellin' Pony is the same as askin' Soda or me?"

I shook my head in answer. I knew anything I had to say in my own defense had to be said now.

"I want to earn money, so I can buy the camera flash," I reiterated. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask first."

"If you were walkin' over there, or anywhere, for that matter, and you got jumped, or somethin' happened, and none of us

knew where to look for ya, how do you think we'd feel?"

"You'd feel bad," I said. "Angry."

"And scared," Darry added.

I prepared myself to be grounded. Aw, well. I'd tried, and I'd hoped for the best in this. But, I guessed that I wouldn't be making

any more money this week, even a paltry fifty cents an hour. I waited for Darry to pass sentence, hoping that it wouldn't be very

long of a grounding.

When Darry did speak, though, he surprised me. In a good way.

"When did Mrs. Wilson want ya to come back?" he asked.

I sat up a little straighter yet, and said, "Tomorrow. For two hours. And then two hours a day for the rest of the week."

"Alright. You can go over tomorrow. If it goes okay, then you can go back the next day. For two hours, only. You still have your own stuff

to do 'round here. Pony will walk over with ya, and then come back to walk ya home. You be sure and thank him for doin' it, too. Hear me?"

I was sort of amazed, actually. I nodded, feeling happy.

"Yes. I will. Thanks, Darry!" I stood up, and surprised him, then, by going to hug him around his neck.

He was surprised, yeah, but not displeased by my show of affection. I could tell, because he hugged me in return, and patted

me on the back. I went to flop back down on my bed, forgetting, again, about that damn splinter.

I let out an 'ow'. I couldn't help it.

"You've been favorin' your behind all evening," Darry said. "What's your problem? Soda pop ya or somethin'?"

He was joking, and I knew it, too.

"As if," I said. "I got a splinter off that stupid railing on the porch."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. We really need to do somethin' about that porch-" I said.

"I'll add that to my list of priorities," he said, dryly. He stood up, and walked the few steps over to the bed.

"Let me see," he ordered.

"Soda said he would take it out-" I began.

"Soda took off with Steve awhile ago. He musta forgot. Come on. Let me take a look."

I groaned, but laid on my belly, while Darry perused my upper thigh.

"You've got one in there, for sure," he said.

"An an inch or two long, by the way it feels," I complained.

"Naw. It's at least the size of a tree branch," Darry said, with humor. I giggled a little. I like it when Darry's

silly sometimes.

He patted my leg. "I'll get the first aid kit," he said.

"Don't rush," I said, in my own attempt at humor.

I was still laying on my stomach when Darry came back in. I could hear the metal first aid kit clanking as he opened it.

"Where's the antiseptic?" he asked, as if talking to himself.

"It's on my dresser," I said, turning my head to point.

"Why?" he asked, stepping over to retrieve the white bottle.

"I put some on earlier."

"It's not really gonna help, until the splinter is out," Darry told me.

"Like I told Soda, I don't have octopus arms," I said.

"Alright. Well, let's see what I can do here," he said, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He shifted my legs slightly, so that

my right leg was sort of resting on his leg.

I buried my face into my folded arms, inhaling the fabric softener from my blankets. It hurt like the dickens when

Darry started prying that splinter out of my leg with a needle, and then the tweezers.

I kept still, though. At least I didn't say anything, or holler. I might have moved my leg a little as he dug, but he had

a good hold of me, and I couldn't really jerk around much.

After a few minutes, he started dabbing antiseptic on the spot, and then I felt him putting band aids on.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yep. Surgery is complete," Darry said, with humor, and patted my leg, moving it off of his own. He started packing things up

to put back into the kit. I sat up, sort of gingerly, still favoring that side.

"Thank you, I guess," I said.

Darry gave me a half-smile. "Be careful where you sit at from now on," he advised.

**Outsiders**


	7. Belly skin and a hot walk

The next morning, I was up early, dressing and eating quickly, so that I could get over to the Wilson's. Pony was in one of his

slow-motion type of moods. He ate a leisurely breakfast, reading a book the whole time. After that he went to flop down on the

couch to watch television.

I'd stuffed the washing machine full of a load of jeans, and came to stand at the end of the couch.

"Will you switch the clothes over to the dryer?" I asked Pony.

"Yeah. I will."

"Can you walk me over to the Wilson's now?" I asked.

Pony gave a look up at the large clock on the wall above the television. "I'm workin' at the bowling alley this afternoon. Maybe I can

walk ya over before I go to work, huh?"

"I don't wanna wait until this afternoon," I protested. "Come on, Pony. Please?"

"I was gonna hang out with Two Bit this mornin', though-" Pony protested. "And I might not be back in time to walk ya back home-"

"It doesn't matter," I said, swiftly. "You can walk me over, and I'll just stay there until you come back."

"Well, okay," Pony said, not sounding thrilled.

When Pony and I were reaching the Wilson's house, we could already hear the loud sounds of kids yelling and fighting from inside.

"And you _wanna_ go in there?" Pony asked. "Are you _sure?"_

"So far it's the only job offer I have," I said. "Maybe when you come back, we can walk around a while, and I could ask

some of the other neighbors if they need a babysitter."

"Maybe," Pony said, non-committal.

**Outsiders**

The morning I worked for three hours at the Wilson's. It had passed the two hour agreed-upon time mark, and there was no

sign of Pony, so I just kept on working. I did more dishes, mopped the sticky kitchen floor, and rocked the baby to sleep. When

Pony finally did come, tapping on the door to announce his arrival, I went to where Mrs. Wilson was cleaning out a hall closet,

with two of the kids practically hanging on her.

"I'm leavin' now," I told her. "My brother's here to walk me home-"

"Is the baby asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah. I put her in her crib. And I did the dishes, and the mopping in the kitchen."

"Alright. That'll do for today. Can you come again tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I can. Is the mornin' okay?"

"I think tomorrow I'll have you come in the afternoon. Some friends of mine have asked me to come and

play cards, so I'll have you babysit," she said.

"Okay," I said. I wasn't sure that watching all the little Wilson kids would be any easier than all this cleaning, but

at least it would be different. And, I might get to actually _sit_ down for a change once in a while.

That was until Mrs. Wilson added something about me doing some chores _while_ I was babysitting. I didn't voice

my doubt or dislike of that idea. I took the two dollars she offered me. I thought about saying that I'd been there _three_ hours, not

two, but then I thought that maybe I would say something to her the next day.

Pony and I walked home, and I was so tired that I didn't even suggest asking other neighbors about being

a babysitter for them.

Pony Boy left shortly after that, with a ham sandwich and an apple in his hands, to go to work at the bowling alley with Two Bit. Two Bit

had been waiting at our house for Pony, and had eaten most of the ham that was left in the refrigerator. He was swiftly stacking dishes

in the sink when we walked into the kitchen.

"Ready, Two Bit?" Pony asked him.

"Yeah. Ready." Two Bit turned to grin at me. "See, Junie? No mess." He gestured to the table, which had been wiped off.

I gave him a glance meant to shame him. The table may be clean, but there was still plenty of mess. More dishes, though it looked

at though Pony had done the breakfast dishes.

"I ran the vacuum already," Pony told me. "See ya later," he said, and then he and Two Bit were gone.

I sighed, and went to put on an Elvis Presley album on the hi-fi. I turned up the sound, and ate some lunch, and then I went to

lay on the couch. I must have been more tired than I thought, because I fell asleep, and was woken up by Rhonda, shaking my shoulder.

"Hey," she said, with a smile. "Come on. Wake up, already."

I sat up, brushing my hair out of my face. "Hey. What are you doin' here?"

"Came to see my bestie, what else? Let's go down to the drugstore. There's some real cute guys there at around

two every afternoon. They come in for a late lunch."

"I can't," I answered, nearly automatically.

"You always say that," Rhonda said. "Come _on,_ June."

"I haven't done my chores yet," I protested weakly.

"We'll get back in time for ya to do them. Those guys only hang around an hour or so." She tugged at my arm. "Seriously, you are

like an old lady or somethin'. Let's have some fun. It's _summer,"_ she reminded me.

Ah. Now we came to the full disclosure. Even though Rhonda knew somewhat, I still hated bringing it to her attention. She had

nearly total freedom to do what she wanted to do. Her dad is a salesman, and he travels a lot. Her mother spends her days watching

soaps on television, and drinking vodka. Rhonda just doesn't get the fact that I can't do what I want, when I want.

"I can't," I said, again. "Not without tellin' Soda or Darry where I'm goin'."

_That was an actual untruth. And Rhonda knew it, too. I didn't tell Soda or Darry anything. I had to ASK._

"Well, then, _ask,"_ Rhonda said.

"I can't ask Darry-he's workin' on a roof somewhere across town today-"

"Then ask Soda," she promptly interrupted. "Soda's better, anyhow. He's not mean like Darry."

"Darry's not mean," I defended. "He's just-intense."

"Whatever," Rhonda said, with an eye roll. "Let's go down to Buck's, and you can ask Soda."

I debated.

"Come on," Rhonda coaxed. "A couple of these guys are really nice. And cute!"

"I don't know if I wanna hang around with some guys I don't even know-" I began. I have to say that Rhonda is _way_ ahead of me

in certain areas. Like guys, for one. I'm not nearly as interested as she is. I mean, I'm _interested,_ but not obsessed.

"It's _summer,_ June," Rhonda repeated, plopping down on the sofa next to me. "You're supposed to have some fun!"

I debated that. It _was_ summer. And, I _was_ working, trying to earn my own money. And, _I_ did do my share of the chores

around the house.

"Okay," I said, and Rhonda grinned.

"Perfect," she said. "Let's go down to Buck's and you can tell Soda-I mean _ask_ him down there."

"I better just call down there," I said.

"Naw. It's better to go and just ask him while you're standin' there, and he's got his mind on work," Rhonda said. "It will be

easier to get what you want that way."

I didn't necessarily believe that, but I thought that Soda would probably say _okay,_ to go on to the drugstore for a Coke. I had no

intention, of course, of telling him that Rhonda wanted to scope out some guys.

"Go change your clothes," Rhonda said. "Put on something _cute."_

I went to change out of my sweaty clothes, and put on a pair of pink shorts and light pink shirt that I'd gotten at the beginning

of the summer. It was a mild outfit, compared to what Rhonda was wearing, but I didn't think I looked too bad.

"Not sexy, but passable," Rhonda said, surveying me critically.

I took just a little bit of money, enough to buy a Coke, and locked the door as we left. We walked to Buck's the

quickest way, and then when we got up closer, I could see Soda outside, filling a customer's car with gas.

"Hi, Soda," Rhonda called out.

When Soda saw us, he grinned, and finished with the gassing up, taking the money from the lady in the

car, and then he said, "Hey. What're you two doin' down here?"

"We were thinkin' we'd go to the drugstore, and get a Coke or somethin'," I said.

"Yeah?" Soda said, pausing and looking at me more intently.

"Yeah," I verified.

Soda nodded his head towards the car at the side of Buck's building. "Let's talk over here," he said.

"I'll wait right here," Rhonda said, with a flirty smile at Soda, not seemingly bothered by him wanting to talk privately to me.

Once I'd followed Soda over to where the car was, he leaned against it, and looked at me.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Just goin' to get a Coke, like I said," I told him. "Maybe hang out awhile."

"Yeah?" Soda said, again, as though considering.

"Yeah. Is it okay?" I asked.

"I guess so. I get off in about an hour and a half. Come back here by that time, and you can ride home with me."

"Okay," I said, in agreement.

"You might as well get your film while you're down there," Soda said. He dug into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out

some folded bills. He peeled off a couple of dollars and handed them to me. For a moment, I felt guilty. I hadn't even been thinking about

the film that Soda had offered to get for me.

"Maybe I oughta use my own money for the film," I said. "You shouldn't have to buy it for me-"

"You're savin' all your money for your camera flash, ain't ya?" Soda said. "What are ya makin' an hour at the Wilson's? A dollar?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"It's okay," Soda said. "Just get your film while you're down there."

"Thanks, Soda," I said.

"Yeah. Be careful walkin', and don't go anywhere but the drugstore, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Where's Ponyboy? At work?" he asked.

"Uh huh," I said, with a nod.

"Alright. See ya back here in an hour," Soda said.

"You said an hour and a half," I reminded him.

"Hour and a half, then," Soda said.

**Outsiders**

When Rhonda and I got to the drugstore, there was a car of Socs out front, two guys and two girls. I recognized one of the

girls. I thought she was only a year or so older than I was. And the boys, they were at least juniors in high school.

Just inside the door of the drugstore, Rhonda gave a scouting glance around.

"The guys aren't here yet," she said. "Let's go sit down and wait."

We found an empty booth, and ordered a Coke. While we were waiting, Rhonda surveyed me critically.

"Tie your shirt up," she advised. "Show a little bit of skin."

"Uh uh," I refused.

"Yeah, June, come on. Just a little," Rhonda insisted.

I sighed. She was so darn persistent. And, anyway, what harm would it do, just sitting here in the booth like this? I could let it

down when I stood up again.

So, I tied my shirt off to the left side, leaving my stomach peeking out.

I was just finishing that, when Rhonda said, in excitement, "There they are!"

I turned to look, and saw three guys coming in the door. They looked about Soda's age, maybe, and one of them

even looked vaguely familiar.

"That's them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Cute, huh?"

"They look like they're 17 or 18," I said.

"Maybe. Around that age. How about that one with the dark hair?"

"He looks familiar-" I began.

"He's Two-Bit's cousin."

That explained a lot. I thought that he might even have been at our house with Two-Bit a time or two, quite awhile back.

Rhonda was waving at the boys, and I cringed. "Don't wave like that," I whispered.

"Have to let 'em know we're here, and we're interested," Rhonda said.

"I don't-" I began.

"Dake's mine," Rhonda warned, in a low tone. "You can have one of the others."

The boys had seen Rhonda waving, and came sauntering over to our booth.

"Hey there, Rhonda," one of them said, with a grin at her.

"Hi, fellas," Rhonda said.

"What are you two girls up to?" the second one asked.

"Oh, we're just sittin', havin' a Coke, and hopin' somebody might come in that we could talk to," Rhonda said.

"Well, here we are," the first one said. He motioned to Rhonda to move to the inside of the booth, and he sat down next

to her. Two-Bit's cousin pulled up a chair to the booth, while the third boy sat down beside me.

"Who's this?" the fellow who was sitting beside me asked, giving me a slow grin.

"This is June," Rhonda said. "June, this is Dake, Donnie and Pete."

"Hi, June," Donnie said, grinning at me again.

"Hi," I said, feeling shy.

The boys ordered hamburgers and fries and drinks, and bought Rhonda and I each another Coke. They were all

talking together, about a rumble that was going to happen. I listened to that carefully, because I always like to know

those things. I don't like it when Soda goes. Darry doesn't go anymore, but he used to, and sometimes Soda still does.

I was hoping that Soda wasn't going to have anything to do with the one that these three fellows were talking about.

"How come it seems as though I know ya?" Two-Bit's cousin asked me. The one named Pete.

I started to tell him that he'd seen me before, at our house, when he came there with Two-Bit, but before I could

utter even one word, Rhonda spoke over me. "Aw, June just has one of those faces, that look familiar, isn't that right, June?"

She pinned me with a glance, and her eyes were warning me off. I didn't know why she didn't want me to say that I was a Curtis

family member. But, I kept still. I didn't figure it was that big of a deal, really. I'd find out later what was in her mind.

As the time passed, the boy sitting beside me, Donnie, had put his arm along the back of the booth. He used his other

hand to touch my tied off shirt with his fingers.

"I like," he said, with a grin. His fingers were just barely grazing my belly skin.

I moved away, though there wasn't but an inch between me and the wall as it was.

"How old're ya?" he asked me.

Again, Rhonda spoke up. "She's fifteen. Same as me."

I didn't call Rhonda out as a liar, but I had a sort of sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Fifteen, huh?" Donnie said, and his arm drifted to rest on my shoulders.

I felt as though I was gonna hyperventilate, or somethin'. I mean, this Donnie was cute, just like Rhonda had said,

but he was probably eighteen, and I didn't know how to act or what to do with a boy. Any boy, let alone one this old.

I felt a kick to my shins under the table. Rhonda was giving me the evil eye.

"How 'bout we go for a ride or somethin'?" Dake was asking Rhonda.

"You don't gotta get back to work?" Rhonda asked, reaching up to run her fingers across Dake's arm.

"We got a while. We can make it worthwhile, huh?" Dake said, and Rhonda laughed.

"How about you?" Donnie asked me, letting his fingers run thru the end of my ponytail.

"Um, no, I can't," I said.

"Sure, you can," Rhonda corrected, giving me another one of those looks. "Just a quick ride with the fellas."

I started to shake my head, and Rhonda said, "We'll be right back, fellas. Wait for us."

Both Donnie and Dake moved so that Rhonda and I could slide out of the booth. Rhonda marched me around

to the other side of the drugstore, where we were hidden from the boy's sight, by the greeting card display.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Rhonda hissed.

"What's _wrong_ with _you?"_ I countered. "You didn't tell me that you already knew those boys! And, I can't go for

a ride with them!"

"Why not, June?" Rhonda demanded. "You _never_ do anything! You're not a baby, for cripes sake!"

"I'm not fifteen, either!" I protested.

"So what? You think they're gonna be caught out with thirteen year olds?" she countered. "Come on," she wheedled. "We'll

go for a quick ride, and you may get your first kiss, and then you'll be back to meet up with Soda!"

I looked at the big clock up above the soda fountain. "It's been over an hour already! I'm supposed to already be

back at Buck's by now. There's no way I have time to go for a ride, even if I wanted to!"

"Like ten minutes, Junie," she pleaded. "Come on!"

"What if Soda was to come lookin' for me?" I said. "What, then?!" Just the thought of Soda, driving down here to find me, and

then not being able to find me because I was out riding in a car with boys that were the same age as he was, and then when and if he

did find me...well, it was enough to make my blood run cold. Thru and thru.

"I _can't,"_ I said. I didn't want Rhonda to be mad at me. I really didn't. But, my worry of Soda's reaction was more prominent

in my mind right at that moment.

"Soda would _kill_ me," I said, wishing she would understand.

"You're such an _infant,_ Junie," Rhonda said, with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm going," I said, feeling fed up. I turned and started towards the front door, and as I passed by the front checkout, I

saw the rolls of film, and realized that I hadn't even bought any.

I walked really fast towards Buck's, and, even so, I knew it was way past the time that Soda had said to be

back to meet him. I was so hot and I wished for another Coke, with lots of ice.

And then I saw Soda's truck coming down the street. It was behind two other cars, and I don't think that he saw me

until he was nearly up to me because the cars blocked me from view.

When he did see me, though, he pulled over to the curb swiftly, without using his turn signal. I opened the passenger door and got in.

"I was gettin' worried," he said, nearly immediately.

"I'm sorry," I said, turning to look at him. He hadn't pulled away from the curb yet. He kept his foot on the brake

and eyed me.

"Where's Rhonda?" he asked.

"Still at the drugstore," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, then. Sometimes Soda is _way_ too perceptive.

"Nothin'. I just don't want ya to be mad at me because I took too long gettin' back to Buck's," I said.

"I'm not mad," he said.

"Okay. Good," I said, and reached up to swipe my hand over my sweaty forehead.

Soda was _still_ looking at me in a weird way. As if he was puzzling over something.

"How come your shirt's tied off like that?" he demanded then.

**Outsiders**


	8. Treehouse talk

I gave Soda an old 'song and dance' about how I'd gotten hot while I was walking, and tied my shirt up so as to be cooler.

He gave me a look that suggested that I was full of it, but he didn't call me out. On that, at least.

When we got home, I untied my shirt before I forgot again. I didn't want Two-Bit teasing, or Darry asking me about it.

So, it surprised me when Soda started in on me when I went into the kitchen. He had started pulling out pans and searching

thru the cabinets.

"In search of the next great Curtis meal?" I asked him, jokingly.

"Yeah. You can set the table," he said.

"Okay," I said, agreeably, and went to pull down plates from the cabinet.

"You shouldn't have been walkin' alone like that," Soda said, as he began making hamburger patties to put on

the griddle.

"Rhonda wasn't wanting to leave yet," I told him.

"How come?"

I paused in my task of laying around plates at the spots at the table. "She just wasn't. She wanted to talk to

some people."

"Yeah. But, you went down there together. So, you should have left together."

"So, I should have stayed until she was ready to leave?" I countered, in challenge. "Then I would have been

even later, and you would have had to drive all the way to the drug store to pick me up-"

"I would rather have done that, than to have you walkin' alone," Soda said. He paused in flattening the patties

with the metal spatula he was holding.

"Okay," I said, and went back to my table setting.

"Okay, what?"

I turned, again, to look at him. "_Okay,_ Soda. I get what you're sayin'."

Our gazes met for a long moment, and then he began flattening the hamburgers again.

"I don't think Rhonda's the best friend for ya to have," Soda said, sort of slowly.

Okay, _now,_ he had my full attention. I gave up any pretense of setting the table and put the plates down

with a snap. Going to stand beside him near the stove, I said, "How come you're raggin' on Rhonda all of a sudden?"

"I just think she's ready for some stuff that ya aren't," Soda said.

He was so close to the truth that I felt my face get all hot.

"Rhonda's never done nothin' to you," I said, and I knew it was a childish comeback. "Except to like ya. And now,

you're sayin' she's a bad girl-"

"I'm not sayin' that-I just don't want ya to get into stuff you're not prepared for."

"So-maybe I should get prepared for some of that stuff then, huh, Soda?" I challenged. Foolishly.

"What's that sposed to mean?" he asked, turning to face me, and putting his hands on his hips.

I met his eyes alright, but then I decided to shut up.

"Nothin'," I said. "Nothin' at all!" I turned and headed towards the back door. For the first time I noticed Pony standing in

the doorway of the kitchen, from the living room. His mouth was open and his eyes were all wide, from listening to

me and Soda scrap.

I was out the back door, and I gave it a fling so that it would slam shut.

"Junie, come back here," I heard Soda hollering out at me.

"Pony can set the table!" I yelled back.

I stomped across the back yard, past the barbeque and the picnic table, and scrambled up into the tree house. I hadn't been

up here for ages. There was still some blankets and old soda cans strewn around. I kicked some of the stuff aside and sat, cross-legged,

and trying to take deep breaths.

I'm not sure how much time went by before I heard Soda's voice at the bottom of the tree.

"Junie, come on down." Said sort of quietly, not angrily.

I sat where I was, my knees tucked up to my chest.

I thought he might give up and go back inside, but he didn't. I heard the ladder creaking as he made his way up.

His head appeared at the opening to the main floor, and he came up another step or so, and I could see him from the

shoulders up.

At first he didn't say anything. I avoided looking directly at him, but I knew he was looking at me.

"Ya can't get upset and tear off every time somebody says somethin' that you don't like," Soda said.

I didn't say anything, and he sighed, coming up the rest of the ladder rungs, and thru the opening, walking around

a bit before he pulled an old chair away from the wall, and sat down in it.

"Let's talk," he said.

"Let's _not,"_ I countered.

"I think we sort of _need_ to, though," Soda said.

"We talked already. You don't think I should hang around Rhonda." I looked up to give him a piercing gaze. "Well, in

case you haven't noticed, Soda, I don't exactly have that many friends! It's not as though kids from my class are

knocking on the door, wantin' me to hang out! So, if I don't hang around with Rhonda-well, then-" I held up my hands

in explanation.

"Aw, Junie," Soda said, his voice gentle and sympathetic.

I looked away again, wishing I wasn't so darned _emotional_ lately.

"I just worry 'bout ya," Soda said. "Rhonda's folks don't keep a real good eye on her, I don't think, and I've been hearin'

things-"

When he let his voice trail off and stopped talking, I looked at him.

"What have you been hearin'?" I asked.

Soda shrugged. "Just talk. She's datin' some older guy."

"She might be talkin' to somebody, but I don't think she's exactly _dating_ him," I pointed out.

"You know what I mean, Junie."

I did, indeed, know what he meant. And, I knew who that older guy was, too.

"She's gonna want ya to start goin' along with her one of these days, and I don't want ya around older guys like

that. It'd be a bad thing for ya," Soda went on, oblivious to the fact that he was describing my afternoon to a tee.

I felt my face flush all hot. In guilt, most likely.

"You don't have to worry," I said. "I wouldn't fit into somethin' like that. I'm too awkward, and I-" I hesitated. "I wouldn't

know what to do, or how to act. Or anything."

I'd shocked Soda. I could tell. His eyes widened, but before he could say anything, we heard Pony at the base of the tree.

"Hey, Soda, the burgers are finished," Pony called up. "What else you want me to make to go with?"

"See if there's any potato salad left," Soda called back down, never taking his eyes off of my face. "If not, put in some fries."

"Yeah. Okay," Pony said.

After we knew that Pony had gone again, Soda said, "What do ya mean, you wouldn't know what to do?"

"I just wouldn't, Soda. I'm not like other girls," I said flatly.

"You're _thirteen,_ Junie. You're not supposed to know what to do with older guys," Soda said.

I shrugged, and looked away. His blue eyes were too intense.

After a moment or so of uncomfortable silence, Soda asked, "Junie, has somethin' happened already? Have you been

out with some of the guys that Rhonda knows?"

I swept my eyes back to his. To that worried, tense expression on his face. I could see that Soda was conjuring up

all sorts of things in his mind-

"No!" I said, swiftly. "No, Soda! I haven't done anything-"

"That's what this afternoon was about," he determined. Correctly. "Wasn't it?" He was looking more intense by the moment. Grim.

I sighed. Soda should, I thought, go into some sort of undercover work, where he could force criminals to confess their misdeeds. Except that's

not exactly the sort of career path that would fit a greaser. Usually, it's the greasers who get pressured to confess.

"All I did was sit in a booth, and have a Coke," I said. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"How many of them were there?" he asked.

"Three. And one of them was Two-Bit's cousin. Pete."

If I'd thought that mentioning Two-Bit's cousin might appease Soda somewhat, I would have been wrong.

"How come ya lied to me?" he asked then. Really quietly.

"I didn't lie, Soda-"

"When ya said you were goin' down there to have a Coke, you didn't say a word about meetin' up with guys," Soda said.

"I didn't know we were gonna actually _meet_ up with them! I didn't lie!"

"How about when I picked ya up walkin'? Why didn't ya tell me then?"

"Because-I felt stupid, and mixed up! You would have just gotten mad, anyway."

When he was silent, just fixing that intense look onto me, I bristled.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Soda! And I'm not sposed to talk to you about _everything,_ you know! Sisters don't tell their

brothers everything!"

"Maybe most sisters and brothers don't have to," Soda said. "It's not like that with us, Junie, and you know that. It's just

the four of us. Darry and me have to know more about Pony and you than we would if-" he paused in his talking.

Of course. More than they would have to if our parents hadn't been killed.

"I knew it sucked for Darry. I guess it really sucks for you, too, doesn't it?" I said. "Having to take care of

me and Pony?"

"Junie-"

"I mean, other guys your age don't have to worry about their younger siblings-"

"Junie, _stop,"_ Soda ordered. "You're gettin' off the track of what we're supposed to be talkin' about." He sighed a little. "Yeah,

it's different for our family, and yeah, sometimes it's hard, lookin' after you and Pony. That's the truth of it. But, it's a lot harder

for Darry than it is for me."

Into the silence he said, "Even if it's hard sometimes, I know Darry can handle it. And, I don't wanna let him down, so

I try to do my part."

"You both do a good job," I said.

He gave me a half-smile. "Thanks. But, you gotta understand that you can't keep stuff, like _important_ stuff, to yourself.

Stuff that might get ya into trouble, that stuff has to come to me. Or to Darry."

"Okay. I get it," I said.

"Maybe ya didn't lie to me, exactly, but ya weren't truthful, either," Soda went on. "What if they'd left the drugstore. and

wanted ya to go with them? What would ya have done then?"

"Just what I did," I said. "I said 'no', and started walkin' back to Buck's to meet up with you."

At Soda's 'oh crap' look, I said, "I knew better than to do that."

"I'm glad about that, at least," he said, still looking stunned. "It just doesn't seem like ya should be old enough-to

be havin' guys after ya."

"It's not like that, Soda. I told you, I'm awkward. You don't need to worry. At least for awhile." I gave him a half-smile,

but he didn't smile back.

"I should ground ya or somethin'," he said, then.

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling upset. "I'm tellin' you all of this-and I didn't really have to do that! I'm being honest-why

should I be grounded?"

"Because-" he hesitated, looking considering. "Well, it just seems like ya should be grounded for _some_ part of it."

I immediately felt my upset and all that slip away. I looked at Soda, feeling tenderness. Poor Soda, he really did

try. I knew that the whole 'parenting' thing had to be really tough on him. And on Darry. Only Darry didn't seem to

have such a hard time with it.

"If ya say I can still hang out with Rhonda, I promise I won't go if she's gonna be meetin' up with those guys. And, I won't

walk alone from downtown like that anymore. And-" I paused to think. "I won't slam the back door or walk off when

you're still talkin' to me. If I don't do any of those things, maybe ya wouldn't have to ground me, huh?"

The look of relief on Soda's face at my promises would have been funny. It actually was funny. But, I hid my smile at

his relief that he wouldn't have to ground me after all.

"Well, yeah," he said. "I guess if you promise all of that, then I won't have to ground ya this time." I could tell he was still

trying to sound 'tough' to me.

So, I decided not to let him know I was wise to just how relieved that he actually was.

**Outsiders**


	9. Where are you, Mrs Wilson?

I found that I was really tired that night, so I ended up going to bed early, stuffing cotton balls into my ears, to drown out

the noise that the boys were making in the living room.

Darry hadn't even made it home for supper. He'd called after my talk with Soda, and said he was gonna stay a couple more hours

to try to finish up a roofing job. So, I didn't even see Darry that night, since I was already in bed whenever he finally did

make it home. Two Bit was, as was common, spending the night, and so the three of them, he and Soda and Pony,

were making a whole lot of noise. With the cotton balls, and then the fact that I was tired, it didn't keep me awake, though.

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the usual morning noises. I got up and got dressed, in customary shorts and an

older shirt. I figured I would get sweaty and messy while I was at the Wilson's, so there was no use to dressing up any more than

that.

When I got to the kitchen, it was teaming with males, as usual. Two-Bit, of course, and Steve was there, too. Soda was

flipping flapjacks at the stove, and he turned to say 'mornin' to me.

Two-Bit greeted me with, "Hullo, gorgeous!" in his usual effervescent way. Pony said, 'Hey, Junie' to me as he

was busily forking pancakes onto his plate, and smothering them with maple syrup. Steve, as was customary,

largely ignored me.

I went to pour myself a cup of coffee. "Where's Darry?" I asked Soda.

"Up and gone already," Soda said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's got a couple of jobs he's pressured to finish up," Soda said.

"Is he gonna be home for supper?" I asked.

"He said he'd try," Soda said.

I went to sit at my spot at the table, taking a couple of pancakes from the platter, and eating.

When everybody was finishing up eating, of course I was done long before the boys, who just kept stuffing themselves.

They all began to get up, scooting up their chairs, and horsing around. I began stacking plates, and telling Soda that

I was heading to the Wilson's house again to work.

"We can give ya a ride there," Soda told me, and I thought that Steve looked less than thrilled, although he didn't say anything.

"Okay," I paused to gesture to the sticky stacked plates. "What about these?"

Soda and I both looked at Pony, who held up his hands in defense. "Not me. I got some extra hours at the bowling alley. They're

paintin' and they needed some help. I gotta leave soon, too."

"Put 'em to soak, then," Soda told me.

I dreaded to think of all those dishes waiting for me when I got home from the Wilson's.

"What time are ya gettin' home?" I asked Pony.

I had my own agenda for asking him the question, and he knew it, too, because he pushed his hair away from his eyes

and countered with, "What time are _you_ gettin' home?"

"Probably after _you," I_ countered, re-countered.

"We'll see," Pony said.

"You have to do these if you get home first-" I insisted.

"We'll see," Pony said, again.

"Stop sayin' that!" I snapped.

"Stop raggin' on me," Pony said.

"Stop, both of ya," Soda intervened, pausing at the doorway of the kitchen.

Pony and I both looked over at him.

"Whoever gets home first, does the dishes," Soda pronounced. "That's it."

Pony shrugged, and went on, chugging down his orange juice, and asking Two-Bit to give him a ride to the bowling alley.

I could have, would have _liked,_ to argue further, but when I added "I do most of the dishes around here-" and Soda

gave me a look, and said, "Hush it, Junie," then I hushed.

I was squished into the middle, between Steve and Soda, in Steve's car, as they drove me to the Wilson's house.

"How long ya gonna be here today?" Soda asked.

"At least two hours," I said. "Probably more."

"Walk straight home after," Soda said.

"I will."

"Call me down at the station when ya get home," he ordered.

"Yeah. Okay," I said.

Steve said something then about what those boys at the drugstore had been talking about the day before. A rumble that was planned.

I paid good attention to what he was saying. Soda didn't say too much. Only mentioned a few names, and discussed

location.

I turned to my right to survey him with sisterly concern.

"You ain't gonna go, are ya?" I demanded.

"Is that the house?" Soda asked, pointing, instead of answering my question.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the Wilson's unkempt yard.

Steve pulled the car to a stop, and Soda got out first, then I slid out after him. He stood there by the open car door, obviously

impatient to be on his way.

"Have a good one," he told me.

I caught at his arm. "Soda, you're not, are ya?"

His blue eyes landed on my face. "Don't worry so much, June-Bug," he told me, and tapped my nose with his

finger as though I was five years old again.

"I don't want ya to!" I said, insistently.

"Soda, come on!" Steve snapped, from inside the car.

"I gotta go-" Soda told me, and slid back into the car. I put my hands on the open window frame, and said,

stubbornly, "I'm not lettin' go until you tell me ya won't!"

"Get run over then," Steve threatened darkly, leaning over to give me a nasty look.

"Junie, we'll talk about it later, okay?" Soda said, and gave me one of those winning smiles of his.

"Well, okay," I said, and moved my hands reluctantly.

As Steve put the car in gear, and began to back out of the Wilson's driveway, Soda called out a reminder. "Call me when ya

get home. Don't forget."

I knew, just _knew,_ as sure as my birth given name is Juniper Marie Curtis, that Soda was planning to be

involved in that rumble.

**Outsiders**

I put in a day at the Wilson's. Boy, did I put in a day! Mrs. Wilson was nearly giddy at her near-freedom from the confines

of her dirty house, and all the sticky-fingered little Wilsons.

She put me to work doing the breakfast dishes while she went to get dressed for the day. When she came back into the kitchen, followed

by two of the kids, I nearly did a double-take.

Changed out of her dowdy house-coat, and instead in a smart-looking skirt and lacy blouse, and with her hair fixed nice,

and wearing a goodly amount of makeup, well-

I hadn't realized how good-looking Mrs. Wilson really was, underneath all that housewifery dowdiness. She pulled on a jacket that matched

the skirt, and I thought that nobody would be able to tell that she was expecting.

I told her she looked real nice, and she smiled, with freshly applied lipsticked lips. Bright cherry red.

"Thank you, June," she told me. "The number where I'll be is written on that pad by the telephone, alright? I'll be home sometime

after lunch, I imagine."

She told me a few things she wanted me to do, and I thought it sounded like an awfully lot, when combined with riding

herd on four kids. But, I just said okay, and saw her out the front door. The second to the youngest set up to wailing as

she saw her mother leaving.

So, that took some time, to settle her down. I had to stop, mid-way in my comforting, to put the baby in her play yard, where

she fell asleep promptly, pushing her butt up in the air while she slept.

The boys began clamoring for snacks, and no amount of reasoning would stop it, so I gave in and set them down at the kitchen table

with snacks of raisins and bananas.

I mentioned that I might make cookies, and the three older kids became instantly feverish with excitement.

I tried to instruct them to picking up some toys in the living room before we began on the cookies. Yeah. That didn't work

so well.

We stirred up oatmeal cookies, and I let all three older ones take turns with the stirring. They bickered and fussed so

much it made me feel cross-eyed. I thought of how I'd fussed with Pony that morning and was ashamed of myself. I should be

above such lowly fussing with Pony-even if I did do _way way_ more dishes around our house than he did.

When the cookies were in the oven, then we all went outside into the back yard, where I supervised their playing, and

toted the baby around until my back was aching. She was a _heavy_ little thing.

The first batch of cookies was charred, because I quite simply forgot about them. The kids still wanted to eat them, but

I threw them into the garbage and put in a second batch from the cookie dough left in the bowl.

These I watched, and when they came out, they were warm and chewy. All three kids enjoyed them, and then I thought

it was time to think about lunch. And then, I thought with relief, I would be free to go home. I hoped Pony wasn't home, even

if that meant I had to do the dishes. I was going to put Elvis on the hi-fi and crank him up full blast. And then, enjoy having no

little kids to tend to. This was hard work!

I already had the kids all fed, ham sandwiches and grapes, and the baby had a bottle and went back to sleep.

I kept listening for Mrs. Wilson's car in the drive, but-nope. I finally gave up, and ate a sandwich for myself. I was hungry and

couldn't wait any longer.

After that, I turned on the radio, trying to find some sort of soothing music, and tried to get all the three older kids to

lay down in the living room to nap. Only two of them went to sleep, but I finally gave the oldest a Matchbox car to play with,

and he amused himself rolling it back and forth on the floor.

Once, I thought I heard something outside, and got up to and look out the window. Nope. No sign of Mrs. Wilson.

A look at the living room clock proclaimed it to be nearly one-thirty. Okay, it was past the noon hour when Mrs. Wilson

had said she would be home. She hadn't exactly _promised,_ I guessed. Too bad that I had taken it for a promise. I wanted to

get to my couch-lounging, Elvis listening time.

I should have been content to sit there and just rest, but it was boring. If I was gonna _rest,_ then I wanted to be on my

own comfy couch when I did it. Without the chance that at any moment a child might awaken and want attention.

So, I went inside to the kitchen, where I cleaned up the kitchen, wiping down the cabinets and stacking the washed dishes

neatly in the cupboard.

The telephone began ringing insistently, and I ran to the living room to answer before it woke the kids up. I picked it up

on the beginnings of the third ring, with a breathless 'hello?' I was sure it was Mrs. Wilson, telling me she had been held up.

Nope.

"Junie-" came Soda's voice across the telephone wire. "I kept waitin' for ya to call me-I was gettin' worried, and then

when I called home and ya didn't answer-"

"Alright-" I said, trying to curtail his scolding. "You said to call ya when I got home, and I'm not home yet, so I didn't call." I said

this in a loud whispered tone.

"What are you doin', still there?" he demanded.

I took the telephone in my hand, and went as far as the telephone cord would allow. "Mrs. Wilson isn't home yet."

"How come?"

Now, that was a silly question.

"I don't know," I said.

"Ya mean she hasn't called?"

"No."

"I thought she was sposed to be home by noon time. That's what ya said."

"That's what she told me," I said, feeling snappish. "I can't _help_ it that she's not home yet, Soda. What do you expect

me to do? It's not as though I can walk out and leave four little kids by themselves-"

"Alright, alright," Soda said, shutting me down. There was a moment of silence and I said, "Are ya still there?"

"Yeah. Listen, did she leave a number where she'd be?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I want ya to call her. Find out when she's gonna be home," he said.

"I don't know, Soda," I said, hesitantly. "I'd feel sort of funny doin' that-"

"If she's not home by two-thirty, then I want ya to call," he insisted.

I took a look at the clock. It was 2:10. Probably 2:12 to be exact.

"I'll call ya back in a bit, to see what she said," Soda said, and then he hung up.

I sighed, watching the clock hands inch towards 2:30.

**Outsiders**


	10. Past Noon and counting

At 2:30 I did call the number that Mrs. Wilson had left for me. When the voice that answered said, "Kelsey's," I was surprised. Instead of

just a simple 'hello'. And it was a man's voice. I'd thought she was at a friend's house. Of course, she still could be at a friend's house.

"Is Mrs. Wilson there?" I asked tentatively.

"Mrs. Wilson-I don't know who that is, kid," the man said. "What's her name? First name, I mean."

I hesitated, realizing that I didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't know her first name," I said. "Can't you ask if there's a Mrs. Wilson there? Please?"

I could hear him sigh and then holler out, "Mrs. Wilson, phone call! Anybody here named Wilson?"

After a couple of moments, he spoke into the telephone again.

"Nobody answerin' to that handle, kid."

"Well, but she's supposed to be at this number," I insisted.

"I don't know what to tell ya. Like I said, nobody claims the name."

"Is there a group of ladies there, playing cards?" I asked, then, still insistent.

"There's ladies here, but they're not playin' cards," he said, with a laugh.

I wasn't sure just what he meant by that.

"Sorry, kid," he said, and abruptly hung up the telephone. I sat there for a couple of moments, stunned. Why wasn't Mrs. Wilson

there, if this was the number she'd given to me.

I hung up, and went to get the baby, who was beginning to fuss from her crib in Mrs. Wilson's bedroom. I changed her

diaper and then took her with me to the kitchen, to fix her a bottle.

The phone began ringing again, and I went quick-like to answer it.

After my hello, Soda said, "Did ya get ahold of her?"

"No. She's not there."

"What d'ya mean, she's not there?" he demanded.

"She's not there, the man said."

"Where's the number for? A friend's house? Call back and ask when she left," he said.

"He didn't seem to know that she'd been there at all-"

"Give me the number," Soda said, sounding irritated.

"Let's just give her a little more time, Soda-" I said.

"Number," he said.

I read off the telephone number to Soda and he said, "I'll call ya back."

I set the baby on the floor with some toys and her bottle, as the other kids began to rouse from their naps. Darn it, I'd

been hoping they would sleep a lot longer.

I fed them snacks, sitting around the kitchen table, and then went to answer the ringing telephone a third time.

"That's a bar, Junie," Soda said, when I answered.

"A bar?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. A bar. Read the number off again."

"I gave it to you-"

"Junie, just check it. I don't have time for all of this."

"Fine," I grumbled, and then read off the number on the paper pad slowly and carefully.

"That's what ya gave me before."

"That's what she wrote down, Soda!"

I could hear the kids fussing in the kitchen.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"Nothin' _to_ do, right at this moment," he said. "Just sit tight and take care of the kids. I'll come by there when I get

off work and see if you're still there. If ya are, then we'll figure somethin' out."

"Okay," I said, and again, he hung up.

I fed the kids their snacks, and then had them play with toys in the living room. I would have taken them back outside, but

I wouldn't be able to hear the telephone then, in case Mrs. Wilson called. To explain why she'd been delayed.

It wasn't too long after that, maybe an hour or so, when I heard a rapping of knocking on the front door. I went to look out the

window, and wow, I was surprised to see Darry standing there, on the porch.

I pulled the front door open, and then the screen door.

I hadn't seen Darry in two days, so I don't know if that's why I was so darned _glad_ to see him standing there, or if it was

because I was in a situation that I really didn't know how to handle. I could tell he'd come right from the job site, because

he was sweaty and hot looking, and his clothes were covered with the stuff that comes off the roof shingles.

"Hey, Darry!" I greeted him.

"Hey. Mrs. Wilson home yet?"

I shook my head. "No. How did you-"

"I stopped at Buck's when I got finished workin'. He told me what was goin' on."

"Oh." I was glad that he hadn't _left_ work because of all this. That would have been so not good.

He gave a look inside at the kids all around, and the oldest one, John, came over to look up at Darry with unconcealed

curiousity.

"Is you June's daddy?" he asked, innocently.

"I'm her brother," Darry told the John.

While the little boy kept staring at Darry, Darry turned to look at me again.

"What did she say when she left this mornin'?"

"That she'd be home around noon, and she left a telephone number."

"That's all she said?"

At my nod, he sighed.

"She'll be along probably any time," I said, though I was beginning to wonder myself.

"Uh huh," Darry said, not looking pleased.

The baby began to fuss, and I motioned Darry to come on inside, and went to pick her up. I was holding her against my chest, while

the other kids played, and the oldest one continued to study Darry as if he found him fascinating.

"This is-" Darry began to swear, and then caught himself, remembering the kids. "Nonsense," he said, in substitution.

"Maybe somethin' happened to hold her up," I offered. I didn't like the look on Darry's face. I was fairly certain that that particular

look meant that he was gonna forbid me from working at the Wilson's any more.

"No excuse for not callin'," Darry said, in a low tone, still mindful of the kids who might be listening.

"What's your dad's name?" Darry asked the John.

"Dennis Wilson. My mama calls him Dennie," he answered.

"Dennis. Yeah, I remember now," Darry said, almost to himself in thought.

Darry told me take the kids outside so he could make a telephone call. I wondered what he was thinking, and I asked

him. All he said was, "Go on. Take 'em outside."

I did that, and after a few minutes Darry appeared to stand beside me in the yard.

"I got ahold of their father," Darry said. "He's gonna be along within the hour to take over with the kids."

"How did ya get ahold of him?" I asked.

"I remembered him sayin' one time a year or so ago that he worked at an insurance office downtown. I called a couple of them,

and managed to locate him."

"Oh," I said. "I could have stayed till he got off work-it's probably only another couple of hours, isn't it?"

"He's comin' within the hour," Darry repeated.

"What did ya tell him?" I asked.

"I told him the facts. That you've been here since seven this mornin', and you're still here, even though it was supposed to

only be until noon. That we called the number his wife left and she's nowhere to be found, and we haven't had a word from her."

I winced at that.

"I'm sure she didn't intend for this to happen-" I began. Truthfully, I was more than ready to go home, and I wasn't real happy

with Mrs. Wilson, either. But, that did not mean that I wanted Darry to put a stop to me coming here.

When Darry didn't answer, but only looked stony-faced, I went on, "Sometimes ya just have to be understanding of

people, right?"

"Not when there's no excuse for their behavior," Darry said, sounding definite.

"But, Darry-"

"We'll talk about it later," Darry said, shooting me a glance. "At home."

I knew there was no option but to do what he said. We were still outside in the back yard, when, about forty-five minutes later,

Mr. Wilson arrived home. He came walking out from the house to the yard, wearing a suit and tie. The kids got excited to

see him, and ran to greet him. He patted them absent-mindedly, and told them to go back to playing.

"Darry-" he said, and put out a hand.

"Dennis," Darry said, in return, shaking his hand.

"And-June, right?" he said to me.

When I nodded, he said, "I'm as sorry as I can be about this whole mess. I can't imagine what Carol was thinking. She

should have known the bus trip to her mother's could run well past noon." _Bus trip to her mother's?_

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing, and neither did Darry. Not about that, anyway.

"Well, it's like I said to ya on the phone," Darry said. "I only agreed for Junie to be over here a couple of hours a day. There

was nothin' on my part agreein' about days like this."

"I understand that, Darry. I sure do. I know, though, that Carol has sure been enjoying having June come over to help out. These kids

are a whole lot for her to handle." Dennis Wilson sort of chuckled at his own statement, as if he thought he might amuse

Darry, as well.

Darry nodded, but didn't smile, or look amused.

"I'll see to it that this sort of thing doesn't happen again," Mr. Wilson said, and pulled out his wallet. "What do I owe you, June?"

I calculated quickly in my head. It was nearly 4:30 by now, so I'd been here around nine and a half hours.

I figured that the extra half hour to make it ten was only fair, so I said, "Ten dollars."

Mr. Wilson looked surprised. "Ten? Is that all?"

"Mrs. Wilson and I agreed on a dollar an hour," I said, in honesty.

"Well, I tell you what," he said, sounding expansive. "For having to stay longer than you'd planned, and for taking such

good care of the kids and all-let's say fifteen. How about that?"

"Thank you," I said, feeling as though I didn't mind the long day I'd put in so much now. Fifteen dollars!

I was more than half-way to being able to buy that flash for my camera!

I took the bills he offered to me, and tucked them into the pocket of my shorts.

"We'll see you soon, then, June," he said, smiling at me.

"The thing is, Dennis, I'm not sure this is the right thing for Junie," Darry said.

If I could have, (without fear of retribution), I would have pinched Darry or jabbed him with my elbow in his ribs. What was he doing?! Ruining

my chance for a job!

"I understand that today was unfortunate, with the way things turned out and all," Mr. Wilson said. "I'd sure appreciate it, Darry,

if you'd still allow June to come over to help out, though."

"We'll see," Darry told him. I wanted to protest so badly. _So badly! _

Mr. Wilson kept apologizing, even as we were walking back into the house.

I braved a very low, _"Darry-"_ in protest.

He responded with an equally low, but terse, _"Junie,"_ to effectively shut me up.

We walked out to Darry's truck, and I went to get in on the passenger side. I had to scoot Darry's tool belt over into the middle of the truck seat

so that I'd have a place to sit.

Once he'd pulled out onto the street, I waited, but he didn't say anything.

"I've got more than half of what I need now," I said, into the silence. "To buy the camera flash, I mean."

"Uh huh," Darry said.

I wanted to say right out that just a few more days of a couple hours a day at the Wilson's, and then I'd have enough to buy

what I wanted. But, I found that I just didn't have it in me. Darry's profile was set. Stern, almost. So, instead,

just as we were turning onto our own street, I said, really quietly, and pleadingly, "Can't I go back? Mr. Wilson says it

won't happen again. And he paid me extra and everything!"

"I don't think it's a good idea. It seems as though there's stuff goin' on there that you don't need to be a part of," Darry said.

"Maybe she really did go to visit her mother," I offered, though I knew she'd done no such a thing. Why, if she'd been doing that, would

she not have said so? Why would she have said that she'd be home by noon? And, she left me a number to a bar. I wondered if

Soda had shared that part of this afternoon with Darry, but I was nearly certain that he had.

"She didn't go visit her mother," Darry said, decisively.

"Maybe she did," I said. It sounds as though I was being argumentative, and stubborn, but I really wasn't. I said it

quietly, feeling let down.

"No," Darry said, flatly. He turned to give me a look. "She went out-probably drinkin', and at a bar-and then she

didn't have the decency to be home when she said she would be. Or even call to let anybody know where she was at."

I was trying to formulate a response, a valid argument to that, when Darry said, "What if somethin' had happened with

one of the kids? They got hurt or somethin' like that?"

"I would have called Soda-" I began, feeling a bit stung.

"I know that. I don't mean what you would have done, Junie. I'm talkin' about their mother. It's not responsible, what she

did. I think she's takin' advantage of you."

"But, I don't mind!" I protested. "Even if she is, I'm getting paid! And even some extra, today!"

"Well, I _do_ mind," Darry countered. "And besides, there's all the stuff at home that needs doin' now, since you and Pony

were both gone all day."

Even though dishes and housework was the _last_ thing that I wanted to do after my long day at the Wilson's, I thought I would

do it all, if it kept Darry from laying down the law.

"I'll do all of that-as soon as I get inside!" I said, as we pulled into our driveway, and Darry put the truck into park.

Darry turned the motor off, and turned to face me, sighing a little. "That's not what I meant. You shouldn't have to do

it all. You put in a hard day today with those kids, I'm sure. I'll help ya. That's not-" He paused.

"Darry, _please, please,_ let me go back tomorrow! I'll only stay for the two hours, I promise! Even if she asks me to stay

longer, I'll say no, and come home! Please?"

Darry sighed again. "Let me think about it," he said. "Alright?"

It wasn't alright. Not really. But, at least he wasn't saying no, out-right. I still had a chance.

**Outsiders**


	11. Decision

I jumped into house chores, just as I'd said that I would. I began on the dishes, that had had all the long, hot day to

get even ickier. But, I set to work doing them, and Darry went to put some laundry into the washing machine.

He paused, as he came back into the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab a shower, and then I'll figure out somethin' for supper," he told me.

"Okay," I said, wanting to be agreeable so he wouldn't stubborn up.

Once he was gone, and I was left alone in the kitchen, I felt the weariness of the long day come over me. I realized how hot, and sticky,

and just generally messy I felt. I had stains on my clothes from my day at the Wilson's. Some of the stains I couldn't even identify. Which

was nasty.

Darry was out of the shower quick-like, and in clean jeans and t-shirt.

"I'll finish these up," he told me. "Go on and get a shower yourself."

I couldn't turn that down, so I went to take a super quick shower. I felt a lot better, and went back to the kitchen, where

Darry was making grilled cheese, and Soda was standing at the sink, washing the dishes that had been left.

I could tell they had been talking about me, or about what had happened with Mrs. Wilson. I went over quietly, and

began to dry the dishes that Soda was washing and putting into the dish drainer. Soda smiled at me, as if nothing out of the

ordinary was going on.

Darry flipped the grilled cheese over on the griddle, and said, "Think you can throw together a salad?" to me.

"Yeah," I said, and went to take lettuce, and tomatoes out of the refrigerator.

I began tearing lettuce, and cutting up the tomatoes, and Darry half-turned to look at me, from where he stood at the stove.

"It's not workin' out at the Wilson's," he said.

"You said you'd think about it," I reminded him, pausing in my tomato chopping.

"I have."

"Not very long," I argued. "We've only been home for an hour-"

"It's long enough for me to make up my mind," Darry said.

"Mr. Wilson said it won't happen again!" I protested.

"It might, though. And, even if it doesn't, I think there's stuff goin' on that you don't need to be a part of," he said, repeating what

he'd said earlier in the day to me.

"What stuff?" I asked, and Darry paused, scooping up the grilled cheese and putting them on a platter.

When he didn't answer right away, I said, "What stuff, Darry?"

"Things between them, stuff like that," he said. "Her not bein' where she said she'd be."

He set the platter in the center of the table, as we heard the front door open and shut again.

"Hey! I'm home!" Pony called out.

He appeared at the kitchen doorway, white paint scattered all over his jeans and shirt, and in his hair.

"Supper's on," Darry told him. "Get washed up."

"K," Pony said, and disappeared towards the bathroom.

"Could I try it one more time?" I pleaded. "If she's just around the house, and doesn't leave to go anywhere?" I scattered the tomatoes

over the lettuce in the big bowl.

"Naw, Junie," Darry said. "I don't want ya goin' over there any more."

"But, that's the only way I can make any money," I protested.

"Maybe somethin' else will come along," he said.

"Like what?" I persisted. "You won't let me get a job downtown!"

I guess Darry had had enough, because he gave me a look. You know the sort I'm talking about. And then

he said, in finality, "That's the way it is."

I stood up, and headed towards the back door, just as Soda and Darry each sat down in their seats at the table.

"Where ya goin'?" Soda asked me. "It's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I said. I had my hand on the door, pushing it open.

"Come on and sit down," Darry said.

"Not hungry," I said, again, and stepped outside, letting the screen door slam behind me.

Darry let out a holler. "June Marie!"

Well, I stopped in my tracks. When Darry bellows, that's never a good thing. And, even if I was mad at him, I didn't want

to get into real trouble.

I came back the few steps and opened the screen door again, but kept my two feet outside of the kitchen.

"I don't wanna eat right now," I said.

Pony came in, sliding into his seat and reaching for a grilled cheese.

Darry gave a nod to my chair. "Sit down," he said, sounding firm.

"Yeah, come on, Junie," Soda said, smiling at me. Soda. Always the peacemaker.

I came back in, and over to my chair, and sat down, still balking.

"A person shouldn't have to eat if they're not feelin' hungry," I protested.

"A person should stop pitchin' a fit unless they wanna find themselves in their room the rest of the evenin'," Darry

countered.

I weighed my options. I didn't particularly want to spend my evening with any of them, anyways.

"I'd prefer to go to my room," I said, feeling brash.

I'd surprised Darry. And Soda. I could tell. Even Pony was watching me as though wondering what had taken over

my body.

"That so?" Darry asked, raising his eyebrows at me. There was a warning in his tone. If I cared to heed it.

"Yeah," I said, stubbornly.

"Come on, Junie," Soda said. "Don't be like that."

Darry spoke as though Soda hadn't uttered a word.

"Alright," he said. "Go on."

I gave him a last look, trying to meet his eyes. He looked set. Unyielding.

I stood up really fast, and walked out of the kitchen, and to my bedroom.

I shut my door with a decided close, though not a slam. I banged around in my room, slamming things down for a few minutes. Then,

I turned on my radio, found my favorite station, _that played a lot of Elvis,_ and flopped down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Everything kept jumping around in my head. The day at the Wilson's. The long day. Thinking about how much money I had now,

all together. $19. I was _so_ close to being able to buy the camera flash.

After awhile I could hear other voices. One was Two-Bit. And I thought the other one was Tim Shepherd. Well, maybe. I turned

my radio up, and sat on my bed, looking thru the photos I'd taken with my camera over the last couple of weeks.

I went out once, to go use the bathroom, but didn't run into anybody in the hall. I was really tired, I guess, from the

long day, and I went to sleep, curled up, still in my clothes and with the radio and lights still on.

**Outsiders**

Somebody came in at some point, and turned off the radio and the light. Because, when I woke up later, the room was

dark, and quiet. Somebody had covered me up, too. I tried not to think about that, and how nice that it was.

It had likely been Soda, though it could have been Darry, too. I got up, and went to the door in the dark, and

went out, going to the bathroom again. The house was still and quiet. I knew I would have to eat something, in

order to get back to sleep. My stomach was protesting my refusal of those grilled cheese sandwiches of Darry's.

I went to open the refrigerator, and found one lonely sandwich remaining. I took it and a banana and headed back

to my room again. There was the sound of a car, and then steps on the porch, and someone unlocking the front door.

I paused there, and even though it was only shadows, I knew that it was Soda, coming home from wherever he'd been. He

was whistling softly, and I heard him bump into something, and swear under his breath.

He switched on a lamp and then headed to the kitchen, not seeing me standing there by my doorway. I went to stand

in the kitchen doorway, watching as he poured himself a glass of milk. As he closed the refrigerator and turned,

he saw me, and said, "Damn, Junie, I didn't see ya there-"

I was silent, just looking at him. He downed the glass of milk in one swallow, and put the glass in the sink. He switched

off the kitchen light, and we stood there, with only the small lamp in the living room for light.

"Decided to eat somethin', huh?" he asked, nodding towards the grilled cheese in my hand.

"Yeah."

He studied me. I knew he'd been drinking, because I could smell it on his breath. But, he wasn't drunk, or

anything.

"How come ya gotta be such a pill, Junie?" he demanded, in a loud whisper. "Darry gets worried when ya

don't wanna eat and all."

"I needed to be by myself," I said. "And I wasn't bein' a pill, either, Soda."

"Yeah, ya were," he maintained.

"How worried is he gonna be when he finds out about the rumble?" I asked. "And that you're thinkin' of goin'?"

"We're not talkin' about me-"

"That's _way_ more worrisome than me not eatin' one time," I said.

"Alright, we're done talkin'," Soda said, and went to turn off the living room lamp. I heard him walking on then,

towards his and Pony's bedroom.

"Because you know that I'm right!" I said, into the darkness after him, in a way-too-loud whisper.

**Outsiders**


	12. Ideas gone awry

I shouldn't have done that to Soda. I knew that. I just did it because (one), he was irritating me talking about how I'd been a

pill to Darry; and (two) I really _was_ worried crazy about Soda participating in that rumble.

Still, I shouldn't have done it like that, hurling words after him as he walked away. I ate my sandwich and half the banana and

went back to sleep, thinking I would apologize to Soda the next morning. For being snarky, _not_ for being worried.

When I woke up the next morning, it was because I heard all the morning noises; doors being closed, male voices, water running

in the shower, all of that stuff.

I purposely stayed in bed, thinking I would avoid hopefully everybody that way. They would all head off to work, at least Darry and Soda would.

I was hopeful that Ponyboy had to go to work, too. Since I was to be stuck at home, not allowed back at the Wilson's, I thought I'd rather

no one else was home. That way I could move at my own pace, and not have to talk to anybody. It got quiet, after some more

doors closed, and I laid there, thinking they had all left. But, then, I heard footsteps just outside my door, and I pulled the

blanket up over my face, curling up as if still sleeping.

There was one quick, light tap, and then the door was opened. I stayed still, but he crossed over to stand beside the bed anyhow.

"Junie, you awake?"

I could pretend sleep, deny being awake, but I decided there was no point. I had to face him some time.

I turned over on my back, and uncovered my face, so that I was looking upwards at Darry.

"We're leavin' for work," he told me.

"K," I said, in answer.

"There's some bacon left for ya. You'll have to fry up some more eggs for yourself."

"Okay."

He stood there, regarding me seriously, as if thinking something over.

"Can you do up the laundry? We've got Mrs. Richards comin' tomorrow afternoon for her visit," he said. _Mrs. Richards. The social worker_

_assigned to our family, to keep tabs on us. See how we were doing, and all of_ that.

I lowered the blanket lower, down to my waist. "I'll do the laundry," I said.

"Tomorrow we'll have to make sure the living room's all cleaned up, and stuff," he went on.

"Okay." I gave up laying there, and threw the blanket back, sitting up, and hugging my knees up to my chest.

"She's probably gonna want to know what you've been doin' this summer," Darry went on. "You'll have to be sure and

tell her about winnin' the contest, and all the pictures you've taken."

I could tell Darry was trying hard to make conversation with me, trying to make sure that I was 'alright', and not in

a huff about him forbidding me from going to the Wilson's.

"Maybe," I said, meaning 'maybe' I would tell Mrs. Richards about my photography.

Darry eyed me, and I guess he'd had enough of that trying to make conversation stuff.

Cause now his tone was more clipped, and no nonsense.

"I know you're hacked off at me, about not goin' to the Wilson's, Junie. But, I'm not gonna change my mind," he said.

"I know that," I said. "I didn't even say anything about it, Darry," I protested in defense.

"Well, you sure were settin' up a fuss at supper last night," he said.

I thought that was unfair. "I was disappointed," I told him. "I'm so close to havin' enough money to buy what I need-"

He was eyeing me with those blue-green eyes of his, all intense looking.

"I'm not arguing _now._ I just woke up. And, I'm gonna do the laundry, and all the rest of the stuff around here," I said. I stood up,

and went to my chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When I turned around, he was still just looking at me,

and I pressed the clothes against my chest.

Now Darry was the one who sighed. "And, I appreciate that. All the work ya do 'round here. It helps out, Junie, it really does."

His expression was softer now.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"Maybe we ought to talk about you havin' an allowance, or somethin'," Darry said, then.

Shocked, I widened my eyes at him. "_Really?"_ I asked. An allowance. I knew the Socs kids mostly got money handed to them

whenever they wanted something, but some of them got allowances, too.

"Well, not much or anything," Darry said. "But, if you keep on savin' up, you might still be able to get your camera flash,

like you wanted."

And, just like that, I felt my eyes fill with tears. "Thanks, Darry!" I said, with emotion. "I mean, well-thanks _a lot!"_

He gave me a Darry smile, sort of a half-smile. "You're welcome."

I set my clothes on top of the dresser, and walked over to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry for bein' a pill about it all," I

said, sniffling a little.

"Yeah. Well, just try a little harder, alright?" he said.

"I will," I said, and I meant it, too.

"So, you're gonna hang around the house today?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

Darry nodded, and said, "Well, I gotta get goin'. I'll see ya later."

"Will you be home for supper?" I asked. "I'll make somethin' good."

"I think so. Not until six or after, though."

"Okay," I said.

After Darry left, and I had the house to myself, I put myself into motion, intending to clean the house, top to bottom. And, I didn't even

really mind doing it so much. I was polishing furniture when Rhonda knocked on the door, and then came on in. She was

wearing her shirt tied up off her belly again, and short shorts.

"Let's make tracks," she said. "My cousin's outside in her car. We're goin' to ride around awhile."

I gestured around the living room, with the vacuum cleaner out and the cords all around, and all the dirty glasses and

stuff still spread everywhere.

"I told Darry I'd do the laundry and stuff," I said. "And we have the social worker comin' tomorrow, so I was dusting-"

"We'll be back," Rhonda said, brushing off my protests with the ease of a person who has no limitations on what she

can and can't do.

"I should call down and tell Soda," I said.

"Okay," Rhonda said, "But hurry up. Charlene's waitin'."

I made a quick call to Buck's, but Steve said Soda had gone with the tow truck to pick up a car and wasn't there.

"Can ya give him a message?" I asked Steve.

"What do ya think I am?" Steve complained, but then said, "What is it?"

"Just tell him I went for a ride with Rhonda and her cousin, and I'll call him when I get back," I said.

"Got it," Steve said, shortly and hung up.

_What an ass,_ I thought, for the one-thousandth time ever.

"I guess ya can go in that," Rhonda said, looking over my clothes with a critical eye.

"What does it matter if we're just ridin' around?" I countered.

_I should have known. _

**_Outsiders_**

Rhonda's cousin was older, probably at least seventeen, or so, and her car was nice. We drove down to the city lake, and

laid around on the hood of the car, in the sun for awhile. I was having some fun, too, until Charlene and Rhonda pulled out

some grass, and started smoking it.

I'd never done that. I'd drank a little bit, but not much. And, I'd promised Darry I wouldn't smoke, so I hadn't started.

But, grass. Well, that was something that was way more than I was prepared to be around.

I told myself it was no big thing.

When Charlene held it out to offer it to me, I shook my head.

"Come on," Rhonda urged me.

I still said no, but I relaxed after that, since it didn't seem as though either Rhonda or Charlene were acting weird. We walked

at the edge of the lake, and goofed around, and then drove back to town, and Charlene stopped at the drive-in and ordered

food. They said they were both starving, but I said I didn't want anything. I hadn't brought any money with me, but Charlene

paid for a Coke for me.

After that, we sat there, in her car, listening to the radio, and watching people come and go. Before I knew it, it was after noon.

We pulled out to drive around some more. I was saying that I needed to be getting home again, when there was a flapping sound

and Charlene pulled over. Flat tire. We didn't have to change it, because some guys stopped nearly immediately. Two of them. And

Charlene surely didn't behave as though she had a boyfriend, either. We were still there, by the side of the highway, when I saw a

familiar car, and it pulled over.

"Look," Rhonda gestured.

I looked and saw, and when the driver stuck his head out, gesturing wildly at me to come over, I walked over

there.

"What ya doin', June-Bug?" Two-Bit demanded of me.

"Nothin'. Just hangin' out," I said.

"Who's that?" he peered at the car. "Is that Charlene Thompkins?"

"It's Rhonda's cousin."

"What are ya doin' with _her?"_ Two-Bit asked.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, and Two-Bit's eyes widened.

"Were ya smokin' grass?" he asked. "I smell it."

I sniffed at my shirt. "They were. I guess it's on my clothes."

"Well, never mind that," he said. "Just-you oughta get on home. I gotta pick Ponyboy up. Somethin' about a social worker

comin' to the house at four-"

"That's tomorrow," I said.

"Soda said today," Two-Bit said.

"Darry said this mornin' that it's tomorrow," I insisted.

"I'm just tellin' ya what Soda said, Junie. He was all stirred up, too-"

I considered that, wondering if there was something to what Two-Bit was saying.

"Wanna ride with me?" Two-Bit asked me.

I looked toward Rhonda and Charlene, still talking to those two guys, debating what I should do.

"I think you oughta, June-Bug," Two-Bit said, softly.

I thought of what would happen if it really was true and the social worker had changed her time or something. There was all that work

to do at home-the house was still in a mess. Heaps of laundry. None of it done like I'd promised Darry. Breakfast dishes still piled up.

The living room all in disarray.

I went over to tell Rhonda what was happening. She gave me a look, and said, "When are ya gonna be able to be just you, June? And

be like a normal girl?"

I went with Two-Bit, and he swung by the bowling alley, where Ponyboy was waiting out front, his clothes again spattered with white

paint. He asked where Two-Bit had picked me up, but I brushed him off, and he let it go. I could tell Pony was nervous, because

he kept popping his knuckles.

"Why's Mrs. Richard's gotta do this?" he muttered. "Change things around?"

"At least she called Soda down at Bucks to tell him," Two-Bit offered.

"Where's Soda?" Pony asked. "Still at work?"

"He was goin' home to see what else needed to be done to clean up," Two-Bit said, and my heart sort of sank. No way would

Soda have expected to see _everything_ needing to be done.

"What about Darry?" Pony asked.

"Soda was gonna go by the job site and tell him," Two-Bit said.

I sank back against the seat, crunched in between Two-Bit and Pony. I did not feel good about walking in that

door at home. We all had responsibilities at home. More than the typical teen. Because of our situation. We had to be

careful, or the courts would think Darry wasn't doing a good job. It was enough to have thought to face Soda first, and Darry later,

but _both_ of them-

Maybe, I thought, glumly, I would get lucky and Darry wouldn't have been able to make it to the house as yet...

My hopes were dashed as we pulled up on our street, and I saw Darry's old work truck parked in the driveway.

Gahhh. The boys got out and I followed them up the porch stairs.

The front door was open, and when we walked in, Soda was wrapping the cord back onto the vacuum. He looked up, and

he looked close to panicked. Nervous.

"They're here!" he hollered out. Which was, I supposed, meant for Darry.

"I'll change my clothes and be out to help," Pony said, and disappeared.

"What is this, Junie?" Soda demanded. "You call down to Buck's and tell Steve to tell me that you've gone off

joy-riding with Rhonda-"

"I wasn't joy-riding, Soda," I said.

"You told him you'd be right home again-"

"I said I'd call ya when I got back home," I corrected, wishing I could get him calmed down before Darry appeared.

"Only ya didn't come back home, did ya?" Soda said.

I opened my mouth to speak when Darry did appear. Standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

He had a towel slung over one shoulder, where he'd been drying dishes, most likely. He was still wearing his roofing clothes.

I found that I was speechless in the face of that expression he was wearing.

"What ya want that I do to help?" Two-Bit asked, and I knew he was feeling nervous about Darry's temper and wanted to

clear out.

"Can ya take out the trash?" Darry asked him, without taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah, sure," Two-Bit said, and made a quick exit.

I waited for Darry to start yelling, only he didn't at first.

He was just watching me, with those intense eyes of his, and it felt as though I was bolted to the floor.

"We just went to the lake, Darry," I said.

"You have permission to go?" he asked.

"I told Steve to tell Soda-" I began, and then wished I hadn't bothered. That comment was just gonna make things worse.

"You have permission to go?" Darry asked again.

"No," I said, quietly.

"Get in the kitchen and finish the dishes," Darry said. Still in that same horrible voice.

"K," I said, pretty darned meekly. I scuttled past Soda and around Darry, giving him as wide a berth as I could. I immersed my hands

into the hot soapy water and washed what Darry hadn't gotten done. Then I dried them all, and put them away in the cabinets.

Two-Bit was in and out a couple of times, and then he said, "See ya, Junie" and I knew he was getting out before the social worker

showed up. He always said that she made him feel like a giant bug under a science microscope.

I could hear the vacuum cleaner running, and then Pony made several trips past, carrying baskets of dirty laundry to

the utility room just off the kitchen. Once he met my eyes, and shook his head. Meant, I knew, to demonstrate how

mad Darry really was.

Once, while I was putting away the silverware in the drawer, Darry came into the kitchen. He didn't say anything. He just

set about making sweet tea, and then dumping a tray of ice cubes into the pitcher.

"I'm sorry I didn't get everything done," I said, gathering my nerve, and turning to face him, leaning against the sink.

"Hard to do that, when you're out doin' what ya shouldn't be," Darry countered.

"I wasn't, Darry," I said, in protest. "I went without real permission, yeah, but I wasn't doin' anything bad." I was practically desperate

for him to believe me.

"I can smell the grass on ya," Darry said, in fury.

"They were, but I didn't!" I said. "I said no!"

Darry set the ice cube tray down on the table with a bang, and I jumped.

"You do _not_ get to do whatever the hell ya please, June Marie," Darry said, and now he was yelling. "There are rules 'round here,

and I do not want ya takin' off like that again, young lady. Because if there's a next time-I'm gonna skin ya. Do ya hear me?"

I caught my breath, in horror. For Darry to threaten _that,_ when he never had before, well that was monumental.

I pressed against the counter behind me, futilely.

"Yeah, Darry-" I said, feeling as though I was gonna burst into tears. "I won't, I promise!"

"You finish up and get your clothes changed-" Darry was ordering.

And, then, Darry and I were both caught, unawares, as somebody sort of cleared their throat to announce their presence, and

we both turned to see Mrs. Richards standing there, Soda behind her.

Soda looked ashen, and I felt as though I was gonna choke or something, knowing she'd heard at least some of what

Darry and I had been saying.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said.

**Outsiders**


	13. Mrs Richards

Darry looked at Mrs. Richards, and said, "No, ma'm," when she asked that about interrupting us.

His voice sounded all funny, though. Sort of stilted, and all of that. Embarrassed. Ponyboy appeared at Soda's elbow, so that now it

was he, Soda _and_ Mrs. Richards gazing into the kitchen at Darry and me. I had the sudden thought that it was if they were

all three watching a bad movie on television. A _very bad movie. _

Mrs. Richards let her gaze fall over Darry, and then land on me. "Hello, June."

"Hi," I managed to squeak out.

She turned a bit to look towards Pony. "Hello, Pony."

"Hello," Pony said.

"Well-" she said, then, and stood, as if waiting.

Darry went past her towards the living room. "Come on in here and we can sit down," he said.

"Alright," Mrs. Richards said, and passed in front of Darry.

Darry gave me a last look, and said, really quietly, "Change your clothes."

That left Soda and Pony. Soda gave another sort of a 'stricken' look, and followed Darry. Pony came into the kitchen, and

whispered, "What's happenin'?"

"Darry was yellin', and she heard-" I whispered back.

"Oh, man," Pony groaned.

"It's my fault, Pony!" I whispered. "What's she gonna think _now?"_

"It'll be okay," Pony said, though he looked worried and unsure of himself.

"I gotta change," I said, and made a beeline for my bedroom. I avoided looking towards where they were sitting in the living room

as I walked past. I closed my bedroom door, and stripped off the offending smelling shorts and shirt. I changed to a pair of

jeans and clean shirt, and then brushed out my hair. I stood, looking in my dresser mirror at myself. I looked okay-normal, unless

you gave my face a closer look. I looked pale-and scared. And, I was scared. Not only was I feeling

downright _leery and terrified_ of Darry, but now, I had to be frightened of what Mrs. Richards was going to make of

Darry and I's set-to in the kitchen. Would she think that Darry was not able to keep me in line? Would she think that I was

smoking grass? That was probably enough to get me pulled out of the house and put in a girl's home or something! And, maybe

it would affect Ponyboy, too! She might think we should both be somewhere else-I wanted to cry just thinking about that part!

If I caused Pony to be hurt by something that I'd done-

I would have given anything not to have to go out to that living room.

When I came out and went to the living room, Mrs. Richards sat in one chair, and Darry, Soda and Pony sat in a row on

the couch. I stood, feeling awkward for a moment or so, until Soda moved over and there was a small space between he and Pony.

I went to sit there, and Mrs. Richards went on talking. She was talking to Pony about his job at the bowling alley.

After a few minutes more of that, her gaze fell to me. "And how are you, June?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, somewhat automatically, but I tried to sound sincere.

"Have you been staying busy this summer?" she asked.

"Mostly busy, yes ma'm," I said.

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

I was at a loss. I couldn't say I'd been doing chores around the house, even though I had been. Because today I'd let

everybody down on that issue. I don't think I'd ever felt so bad. So awkward and uncomfortable.

"I've been readin'," I offered, lamely.

"I see," she said.

"Junie's been takin' pictures," Soda spoke up. "She won a contest and got a camera as a prize."

Good old Soda. Always trying to fix things. I guessed that he thought bringing that up would make things look better somehow.

"Really?" Mrs. Richards asked, looking at me with interest.

I nodded, and she began asking me about the contest, and then how it had all come about. I told her a little about it.

"Some of her pictures are real good," Soda kept on.

"I'd like to see some of them before I leave today," Mrs. Richards said.

"Okay," I said.

"It sounds as though there's been quite a lot going on," Mrs. Richards said, and sort of just surveyed the four of us.

"It's been busy," Darry said.

Even at that time of my life, and in that moment when I was so miserable, I knew that Mrs. Richards hadn't been talking

about how busy we all were. She'd meant 'a lot' as in the household being all fired up. Basing it on what she'd overheard and seen

in the kitchen earlier, and she could also, I figured, go on the amount of tension in the room. It's never an easy or tension-free time

for us, when she visits. But, today, well, it was way worse.

She looked at me and I just couldn't meet her eyes. I looked away, and then down at my hands.

"Well," she said, "I'll do my usual walk-thru-" She stood up, and we all four stood up, too. She took her notebook, and began walking

towards the bedrooms, and Darry went with her.

I sank back down on the couch in misery. Ponyboy sat down beside me, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Damn, I hate this," he muttered.

"It'll be alright," Soda said, still standing, and looking after Darry and Mrs. Richards.

He turned to look at me, and then sat back down. "You picked a day, alright," he said.

I knew that he meant I'd chosen the wrong day to disappear, and to not get my chores done, and to come home smelling

like grass.

Miserable, I didn't even answer that. I just kept my eyes on my hands, picking at a hangnail on my thumb.

"I wouldn't have let her hear all that between you and Darry, but she was already inside when he started yellin'," Soda

said, really low.

"She's gonna think I shouldn't ought to be here," I said. "She's gonna think I was smokin' grass-"

"When she talks to ya, you'll just tell her that you weren't," Soda said.

"And tell her that ya know you need to watch who ya hang around with," Pony told me, in a whisper. "Social workers

like it when ya take responsibility for what you do-"

We all three clammed up when Mrs. Richards came back with Darry. She went to take a quick look thru the kitchen, and then

came back into the living room. Soda and Pony and I all stood up again.

"Well, Darrel, would it be alright if we talked privately now?" she asked.

"Sure," Darry said, with a nod. "On the porch?"

"That's fine," Mrs. Richards said, and proceeded to go out the screen door ahead of Darry.

Darry followed her out onto the porch, pulling the wooden door closed behind him.

I knew they were sitting in the porch swing, because we could hear it squeaking. We could hear their voices, too,

but not what they were saying. Down we three sat again.

"She always wants to talk to Darry alone," Soda said, into the quiet of the living room. "It doesn't mean anything's wrong-"

I thought he must be trying to convince himself, as well as Pony and me.

"She's gonna ask him if I'm too much-" I worried.

"That's stupid," Pony said.

"Even if she does, Darry'll set her straight," Soda said.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to get out of there before I busted out crying.

I got up, and ran thru the kitchen, and out the back door. I went to sit on the top of the picnic table, hugging my legs up to

my chest.

I found that I was trembling. Like I was a lightweight. A sissy. It was terrifying to me to think of being separated

from my brothers-I wouldn't be able to cope with it. I remembered when, about a year and a half ago, when Pony had

run away, after a fight with Darry. It had been a scary time, and then we'd had the court appearances, and the judge had

talked to Darry about being our guardian, and all of that.

And, we were still getting visits from social services, mostly Mrs. Richards, though they'd decreased from monthly to every

three months.

It seemed like I could still smell Charlene's grass in my hair.

I heard my name being called awhile after that. I turned to see Darry standing at the back door, holding the screen

open.

He motioned to me to come, and I sighed, and got down from the table, walking over. At least, I thought, comfort in small

things. When he'd called to me, he'd said, 'Junie' and not 'June Marie'.

At the door, I paused next to him.

"Mrs. Richards wants to talk to ya now," he said.

"Oh," I said, feeling the knot in my stomach tighten.

I swung a look up at Darry. I was thinking to tell him how sorry I was, about the mess of this afternoon, but before

I could, he turned to walk back thru the kitchen and into the living room. I tagged after him, and when I reached the

living room Mrs. Richards stood up from where she'd been sitting, on the sofa beside Soda. Pony was perched on the end

of the sofa arm, popping at his knuckles.

"I thought we could talk for a few minutes, June," she said.

What was I supposed to say? I surely was not jumping for joy at the thought of it.

I only nodded, and went to the door, giving Soda a forlorn look as I went out.

Once on the porch, I sat down in the porch swing and Mrs. Richards took the seat beside me. Somebody inside pushed

the door closed, so our conversation would be private. She faced me, and gave me a small smile.

"Darrel says you've been trying to earn money this summer," she began by saying.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That you were babysitting?"

I nodded again. Wondering if Darry had told her, too, about how he'd said I couldn't go to the Wilsons any more.

I wasn't going to offer any information, though.

"How have things been going, here at home?" she asked.

I swore, sometimes I had to wonder about social workers. Why did they ask such dumb questions?

"Fine," I said.

Mrs. Richards was quiet for a moment or so, and then said, "I only want to help, June. Help you and Ponyboy, and Soda and Darrel, too. Help

to make things easier, and better for you all, if I can."

I met her eyes. She looked and sounded sincere. And, she's always been nice to me. But, I couldn't help remembering what

she'd overheard when she'd first arrived. It's not like I could confide in her or anything. She had the power, or at least the power to

_recommend,_ that Ponyboy and I not be here, in the house with Darry and Soda.

"Is there anything that you'd like to talk with me about?" she asked.

"No. Not really," I said.

I guess Mrs. Richards had had enough of trying to get me to share anything, because she said, more pointedly, "Darrel and you

were having words when I arrived. Is there anything about that that I can help with, perhaps?"

I shook my head, but she was just watching me, silently, as if waiting for something.

"Darry was just mad with me. I-didn't get permission to go with my friend today." There. I'd shared something. I thought if I added

a bit, it might make Darry look a little better.

"Darry and Soda are real strict about that," I added. "About Pony and me havin' permission before we do somethin'."

"Well, that's probably a good rule," Mrs. Richards said.

"Uh huh," I said, and was quiet.

"A young person's future can be altered by the sort of friends that they have," she said. Ah. There you go. I remembered

Pony's cue from earlier.

"I know it's real important to hang around with kids who don't get in any trouble," I said, changing Pony's words of advice

only slightly.

"Do you spend a lot of time with friends this summer?" she asked me.

"No. Not really. Darry doesn't want me walkin' downtown a lot-" I began and then paused.

"I think that's wise of him," she said, and smiled slightly.

I decided that I better speak up, so that she knew which way the wind blew.

"Darry does a real good job," I said, swiftly. "Takin' care of us, and everything."

"I'm sure he does," Mrs. Richards said.

"He doesn't yell that often," I went on, feeling as though I should, maybe, explain just a _little,_ about the hollering when

she'd arrived.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said. She looked real serious now. I felt the knot in my stomach reappear. What if she thought Darry was

in the wrong, for yelling like that? Maybe, instead of thinking that I was too ornery to be in the house, she might think that Darry was

being harsh. Well, he had been harsh, but-

"Today was my fault," I said.

She looked as if she was listening, very carefully, and said, "It's good when a person can recognize if they're in

the wrong about something."

"I was. And Darry-" I hesitated, and then said, feeling emotional, "Darry's not mean. He's fair about things."

"I think I understand," she said, sounding kind. "Darrel's taken on-quite a lot, with the family, June. I know you realize

that."

I looked at my hands, willing myself not to cry. I _knew_ how much Darry had taken on for us. He never said much himself, about things, or

complained, but Soda made sure that Pony and I remembered what Darry had given up.

"I realize it," I said.

"I think that later, you and Darrel have some talking to do," she said, and I looked up to meet her eyes. "Don't you think so?" she

asked me.

I found that I could only nod in response.

"Alright. Remember, June, I'm available if you do need to talk," she said.

"Yes, ma'm," I said.

Mrs. Richards stepped inside, to tell Darry that she was getting ready to leave, and said goodbye to Soda and Pony.

"Again, I apologize about the change in the visit time and date," she said, to Darry. "I'll try not to let that happen

again."

"Things happen," Darry said. "I understand."

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks then," she said, and walked on down the front porch steps. "Goodbye," she said,

as she passed by me. _A couple of weeks?_

The four of us stood there, on the porch, as Mrs. Richards got into her car and backed out of the driveway, and then drove

down the street past the house.

"What does she mean, a couple of weeks?" Pony demanded. "We should be good for three months before the next visit!"

"She thinks she ought to go back to comin' every month for awhile again, like before," Darry said.

I was just as horrified and shocked as Pony was, but I could tell Soda already knew.

"What?! Why?" Pony asked.

"She just does, alright?" Darry said, sounding clipped.

"It's not a big thing. We'll get thru it," Soda said, in a soothing tone.

I stood there, nibbling at my lower lip, and looking at Pony, who was furious; Soda, who looked resigned; and Darry, who looked, well,

_unapproachable. _

"Is it because of me?" I asked, feeling sick at my stomach.

Darry's gaze swept over me. "It's not any one thing." He looked at all three of us again. "It's just the way it is, alright?" He turned

and went into the house, letting the screen flap behind him.

"Man, this is stupid," Pony complained.

He pulled at the door, and went inside, too.

Now, it was Soda and me.

"Let's you and me go in, too," he said.

"I don't wanna go in there, Soda," I said. The thought of facing Darry had me thinking I'd sooner go to the dentist as step inside

our house.

"I know," he said. "But, ya can't stay out here forever." He reached out and took my hand. "Come on, June-Bug."

**Outsiders**


	14. Milk in a dusky kitchen

Once Soda and I were inside, we could hear cabinet doors banging in the kitchen. I tried to free my hand from Soda's grasp, but

he held tight.

"I'm goin' to my room," I said.

"Naw, let's go to the kitchen," Soda said.

"Let me go to my room, Soda. Please?" I begged.

"You can help me fix some supper," Soda said, and tugged me after him. I'd expected to see Darry in the kitchen, but

only Ponyboy was there.

"I'm tryin' to figure out supper," Pony said.

"I'll cook," Soda said. "How about meatloaf?"

Pony looked relieved. "Meatloaf? That sounds great."

"Okay," Soda said. "Get some hamburger out of the freezer, Pony."

I wondered, but wasn't going to ask, but Soda did ask.

"Where's Darry?" he asked Pony.

Pony nodded towards the back door. "Out back," he said.

As Soda set about getting out the ingredients for the meatloaf, I went to the screen to look out in the back yard. I could see

Darry out there. He was sitting in one of the yard chairs. His back was to the house, so he didn't see me watching him.

Soda appeared behind me, to look out, too.

"He's so mad, Soda," I said.

"He's be alright," Soda said. "He's just gettin' his mind straight."

"What did he say, Pony?" I asked, still looking out at Darry. "Before he went out there?"

"Not much," Pony said. "He told me to fix somethin' for supper, and then he went out there."

Soda went to the stove, and began defrosting the hamburger meat.

I heard him tell Pony to start peeling some potatoes.

"We gonna have mashed potatoes, too?" Pony asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yep," Soda said. "Junie, make a salad."

"Okay," I said, but I stood where I was, still watching Darry.

"Now, Junie. Come on," Soda said. I left my position at the door and went to the refrigerator, taking out lettuce and

tomatoes. I stood at the counter, chopping the lettuce and tomatoes, and tossing it all into our big wooden salad bowl.

The more time that passed, the more worried I got. Darry didn't come in. He just sat out there.

Soda had the meatloaf made and in the oven, baking. The potatoes were in a pot of boiling water.

"Those are gonna be ready to mash soon," Soda said. "Keep an eye on 'em." He went to the refrigerator, and took out

two bottles of beer, and grabbed an opener.

"You goin' out there?" Pony asked, looking up from where he was sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Yeah."

"Could I come out with ya?" I asked. "Maybe?"

Soda paused to study me. "Naw, Junie. Let me talk to him first."

"Okay," I said, nearly in nothing but a whisper.

"It's just for the best-to let me talk to him first," Soda said. I knew he felt bad for telling me that.

"I know," I admitted.

I stood at the back door again, watching now as Soda walked out to where Darry sat. He handed one of the beers off to

Darry, and then sat in another chair alongside of Darry. I watched for a long time, it seemed like. They didn't move, except to

lift the beers to their mouths.

"Soda will help," Pony said.

I didn't move. I pressed my fingers against the screen. "I hope," I said.

I could hear Ponyboy, as he drained the potatoes, and began mashing them.

He added milk and butter to them and put a cover over to keep them hot. The smell of the meatloaf was filling the

kitchen.

"You mad at me, Pony?" I asked.

He didn't say anything at first, and I looked over at him, where he stood at the stove.

"It's cause of me we gotta have more visits from social services again," I said. "I know ya hate the visits."

"Yeah. I hate 'em," he said.

He took down plates and began setting them around the table.

"So, are ya mad at me?" I asked again.

Pony shrugged. "I guess not. I know ya didn't mean for it to happen."

I turned to look out the screen again.

"I think the meatloaf's almost done," Pony said, opening the oven door and peering in. He went to the door and

called out. "Almost time to eat!"

I moved away from the door then. I didn't want to be seen standing there, watching. I went to take down glasses

and then got out milk, pouring milk into all four of the glasses.

That's what I was doing, when Soda and Darry came in. I flicked a glance at Darry. He looked-well, alright. He looked alright. I

couldn't tell if he was still as angry as he had been. He didn't say anything. He sat down as Pony took the meatloaf out of

the oven with hot pads and set it in the center of the table. Soda set the pot of mashed potatoes on the table, too, and

I brought the salad over.

We all sat down in our own places.

"Smells good," Darry said.

"Who'd figure Two-Bit would miss a meal like this, huh?" Pony said.

After that, we all began to eat. Pony asked Darry a couple of things about work, about the two jobs he'd been trying

to finish. Darry talked about all of that in his regular way. I ate my supper, and kept my eyes from going to the right to where he

sat.

Mid-way thru the meal, Two-Bit came thru the living room, hollering out, "Curtis's!"

"In here!" Pony yelled back.

Two-Bit appeared in the kitchen. "Damn," he said, looking over the table. "That's a fine meal right there-"

"You know where the plates are," Darry told him.

Two-Bit grabbed a plate and sat down, loading it with food. I was glad Two-Bit had showed up. It seemed to lighten things

up a little.

After everybody was done, I started running hot water into the sink for the dishes. Two-Bit was cramming a piece of meatloaf

between two slices of bread. "Meatloaf sandwich," he said, taking a big bite.

Darry was scooting his chair up to the table. He went to the refrigerator and took out another bottle of beer.

"Pony, can you and Two-Bit do the dishes?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pony said.

Darry went to the screen and half-pushed it open, looking back over at me. "Come on outside. I wanna talk to ya."

I took my hands out of the hot, soapy water, and wiped them on my jeans. "K," I said, looking at him only half-way.

Darry had gone out already, and I followed him across the yard. He sat down in the same yard chair he'd been sitting in before, and

I sat down on the seat of the picnic table.

Darry took a long drink of his beer, and then lowered the bottle, letting it rest on his knee.

"What happened today-it wasn't any good," Darry said. He was giving me that intense gaze of his.

"I let ya down," I said.

"Yeah. You did," he said, in agreement. "I'm not talkin' about the chores ya didn't do, though. I'm thinkin' about

ya takin' off-none of us knowin' where ya were. And then, ya smell like grass when ya do come home."

"I didn't, though, Darry. I swear I didn't-" I said.

"Okay. I believe ya."

"Ya do?" I asked, feeling hopeful for the first time all afternoon.

"Yeah."

I nearly gave Darry a grateful smile at that. The desire to smile at him faded away, though, because he

began up again.

"Bein' unfindable is not okay, June Marie. Ya can't just blow off what I've set down for ya," he said.

"I'll get permission, _real permission,_ next time I go somewhere-" I promised.

"Yeah," he said. "Ya will." That was it, but the stern tone of his voice and his expression combined as he said it, made my

stomach do a drop.

"No worry on that for a bit, though," he went on. "For the next two weeks you're grounded. Ya don't go further than the

yard unless you're with me or Soda. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I felt my face get hot as he gave me that intense 'Darry' look.

There was a moment or so of silence. Darry took a drink of his beer, and let his eyes wander towards the Oak tree.

"Why is Mrs. Richards gonna come more often again?" I asked, quietly.

Darry's gaze came back to me. "I told ya before-she thinks she should, that's all."

"It's because of me," I said. I was certain of it.

"You're takin' the credit for it, huh," Darry said, lightly. It was the first time in the whole afternoon that he'd even shown

a crack in his 'furious-paternal-like' demeanor. I should have taken it and 'run with it' in relief, but I just couldn't.

"Things were goin' so good," I said, in discouragement. "Probably we were almost to the point where we would have

been done with havin' her come at all-and now she's gonna be comin' more and not less."

"Quit," he said, and he sounded furious again. I subsided, and looked at him warily.

"You messed up today-and you're bein' punished for it. What Mrs. Richard's reasons are-are just that. _Her reasons._ You don't

need to take the blame for it. She thinks-" he paused.

"She thinks-what, Darry?" I asked.

"She thinks you ought to take some classes at the YMCA. Pony, too."

"What kind of classes?" I asked, again wary.

"There's all kinds of things-swimmin', art, some kind of creative writing thing-"

I stood up, horrified. "That's stupid, Darry! I don't want to take any classes at the YMCA! And Pony won't want to, either!"

Darry regarded me with those blue-green eyes that could make a grown man back down.

"Sit down," he ordered.

I sat down again.

"Mrs. Richards thinks it would be good for the both of ya," Darry continued. "Sign-ups are next week sometime."

I crossed my arms in silent protest.

"I told her that you'd both go down there, and check out what's bein' offered," Darry said.

"I can stay busy around here," I said. "I don't need to fill my time with _classes!" _

"I don't want any lip about it," Darry said. "You're both gonna go. I gave her my word."

I silently protested a moment or so longer, and then I sighed, uncrossing my arms, and becoming resigned.

"K," I said.

We sat there for a bit longer, but neither one of us said anything for a while.

**Outsiders**

The boys went to the store, and bought a watermelon, bringing it home and spreading out a towel over

the kitchen table, slicing it up. After my talk with Darry in the back yard, I'd gone to my bedroom, and stayed there.

I didn't even turn on my radio. I just laid on my bed, reading.

There was a rapping on my door, and it opened.

"Come on, Junie, we're havin' the watermelon," Soda told me.

"I don't want any watermelon," I said.

Soda came over and plopped down on my bed, practically making me bounce up.

"How come you're sittin' in here, poutin'?" he asked, direct-like.

"I'm not poutin'," I denied.

"Looks like it to me," he said, and grinned.

"I'm not. I just-wanna stay out of the way," I said.

"Didn't ya talk things out with Darry?" he demanded.

"Yeah. Sort of. I still feel like he's mad, though," I said.

"Junie-" Soda said, as if he was gonna start scolding.

"And now, Pony and I hafta take stupid classes at the YMCA," I said.

"The classes might not be so bad," Soda said.

I laid my book aside and sat up beside Soda. "You already knew about them, didn't ya?" I asked, eyeing him

suspiciously.

"Maybe so," he said.

"How would _you_ feel?" I asked. "If you were the one who had to take classes down there-"

Soda held up a hand. "Ah, but see, it's not _me._ It's you. And Pony."

He grinned at me again. It's hard to resist that smile of his.

"Think you're funny," I told him.

"I _know_ I am," Soda said. "Come and have some watermelon."

**Outsiders**

I went out to the kitchen, and sat at the table, and ate my piece of watermelon. Steve had showed up and so the table

was full with all the boys. As soon as I'd finished, though, I got up to go and throw the rind in the trash can, and then

I went back thru the living room, and to my room again.

I came out to take a shower, but that was all. It took me an extra long time to wash out my hair. I wanted to make

sure all the smell from Charlene's grass was gone.

I fell asleep, even with all the noise the boys were making. When I woke up, the room was pitch black, and I was

wet with sweat. I'd been having a bad dream. My mother had been in the dream. She'd been silent, but standing and

frowning at me as if she were angry. I'd tried to talk to her, but she shook her head and then disappeared. Mrs. Richards was

there, too, and she didn't talk, either. She was pointing to a house that I didn't recognize, and there were all these kids

running in and out of it. Girls of all ages. Even in my dream I knew it was a girl's home of some sort. Foster care.

I woke up, and sat on the edge of the bed. I could feel my heart sort of pounding, as if the dream had been real.

I went out and thru the living room, and to the kitchen. I paused in the doorway, startled at the sight of Darry, sitting

at the kitchen table. There was a glass of milk sitting in front of him, and he only had on the one little light over the sink, leaving the

room half-dark.

He looked up at me. "Hey."

"Hey," I answered. I went around his chair and to the refrigerator, taking out the carton of milk. I took down a glass and

began pouring.

"What are you doin' up?" he asked me.

I closed the carton of milk. "I had a bad dream," I admitted. I went to put the carton back in the refrigerator.

I went to sit down at the table, too.

"You can't sleep?" I asked him.

"Not so well tonight," he said.

We sipped at our milk in the quiet for a few minutes.

"So, bad dream, huh?" Darry asked.

"Yeah."

"You havin' them a lot?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"No. Not for a long time, until tonight."

Just thinking about it made me feel all upset again. I set my glass down, shaking a little, and some of the milk sloshed out.

"Uh oh," I said, and got up, going to get a dishcloth, and wiping up the bit of milk.

When I'd done that, I went to hang the dishcloth over the faucet at the sink. Standing there, Darry reached out for

my hand. It surprised me. I looked down at him in the semi-darkness.

"Dream's bad enough to make ya tremble that way, huh?" he asked, quietly.

I didn't deny it. I just stood there, quietly, letting him hold my hand.

"Aw, Junie," Darry said, then. "Comere." He gave my hand a light tug, and pulled me to him, sitting me on

his knee. He wrapped his arms around me, and we sat that way, in silence, for a few wonderful minutes.

Darry's not very demonstrative generally. He doesn't pass out hugs like candy at Halloween. It had been a long time, a _long, long, time,_

since I'd sat on his knee like this, with his arms around me. I sort of thought that I was too old for it, but at this particular moment, I

surely was not going to say that. It was nice. After my bad dream, and also after the terrible afternoon we'd had. Sitting like this,

it didn't seem as though Darry was angry with me any longer. And, I was relishing that, let me tell ya. I hated bein' on Darry's

bad side. This was way better.

"Do ya wanna tell me about your dream?" he asked.

"Mom was in it. She didn't say anything, but it seemed like she was mad at me. And, Mrs. Richards was there. I think she was

takin' me to a girl's home," I said.

"Dreams are rough sometime, but it wasn't real," he said.

"It could be real, though. If I keep messin' up," I said.

"No, Junie," he said, and he said it so definitely that I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him. "Nothin' like that is

gonna happen to ya. Or to Ponyboy, neither. I won't let it happen."

And, the thing was, Darry made it sound like the absolute truth. He was believable.

"Okay," I said.

"I don't want ya smokin' grass, Junie," he said, then. "Not ever. Nor cigarettes, neither."

"I won't. I promise," I said.

"Okay."

After a moment, I said, feeling weepy, "I'm awful sorry about today, Darry!"

"I know ya are." He sighed. "I shouldn't oughta have yelled at ya like I did."

"It's okay," I said. I figured that Darry should be let off the hook, too.

We surveyed one another for a couple of moments, and then he said, "Think ya can sleep now?"

I nodded. "I think so. Do you think _you _can?"

"Think so," he said.

I thought for a moment, and then said, "Darry?"

"What?"

"Would ya ever _really_ spank me? Like ya said today?" I'd been wondering all afternoon if he'd been serious. I mean, he'd _sounded for sure_

_serious,_ but I wondered.

He hesitated, and then said, "Am I ever gonna _have_ to?"

Well, that was answer enough. I felt my face get sort of warm, but I don't think he could see it in the part-dark.

"No," I said. "You won't have to."

**Outsiders**


	15. What Rhonda would do

For the following three days, I kept my mouth closed on anything that even remotely came close to sassiness. I stayed home,

doing all the regular chores, and even added cleaning the front windows, inside and out.

I was still on the porch, doing the outside of them, when Darry got home that third day. Pony was on cooking duty and Soda and

Two-Bit were inside, watching a show on television. The sun was beginning to pinken in the sky.

I paused in my window-washing to face Darry as he came up the porch steps.

"Hi, Darry," I said, in greeting.

"Hi," he answered. He stood there a moment, his tool belt slung over his shoulder. "I don't think those windows have

_ever_ been washed."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, it's been a few years, anyway."

"I just thought I would-everything inside is pretty much done."

"Well, that's great, then," Darry said. He began coughing, turning his head until it stopped.

"Are you gettin' sick?" I asked.

"Naw. Just got some dust in there," he said. He went to pull the screen open, and then paused again. "Remind me

later tonight to give ya that allowance I promised."

"Okay," I said.

He half-smiled at me, and went inside, and I could hear him coughing again.

**SPDJ**

Ponyboy's supper meal left something to be desired. Macaroni and cheese, and hot dogs, which be okay ordinarily, but

he didn't cook the macaroni long enough and it was all clumpy.

Nobody said anything about it, though. To complain-well, that would be sayin' that ya could do better, and though Soda and Darry,

and probably even me, _could_ have done better, nobody wanted to cook when it wasn't their turn. So, stayin' quiet was what was smart.

**Outsiders**

The next afternoon I was glad to see Pony come home, and Soda shortly after that. I found that I didn't like being all

alone every single day, all day long. Not only was it boring, but it was darn lonely. Darry was late gettin' home that

afternoon. It was nearly six-thirty by the time his old work truck pulled into the driveway. I was actually sitting outside

on the porch steps, waiting for him to come home. When he pulled in and then parked, and got out, beginning to reach in

and gather his tool belt, I saw him bend over coughing. I stood up, and a couple minutes later he came up the sidewalk.

Pony came out the screen door just then, and we were standing together, as Darry walked up.

"Hey, you two," Darry said in greeting.

"Hey, Darry," Pony said. "You're late gettin' home."

"Tryin' to finish up a job," Darry said, and went on inside.

Pony and I exchanged a glance and followed Darry in.

"You're still coughin'," I said.

"It's better," Darry said, in dismissal.

Soda appeared at the kitchen doorway, wearing a goofy looking apron. "Beef stew for supper," he announced to Darry.

"Good. I'll be out in a minute," Darry said, and went off towards his bedroom. We could all hear him coughing again.

At supper, it didn't seem as though Darry ate all that much, and both Soda and Pony made comments

about his coughing. Darry responded in the same way, as he had to me, saying that he was fine.

Soda said he would do the dishes, and Darry went to take a shower. I went back into the kitchen, where Soda had recruited

Pony to dry dishes.

"Darry's coughin' awful bad," I said, quietly.

"Yeah," Soda said, in agreement.

"Maybe he really is sick," I said.

"He oughta go to the doctor," Ponyboy said, drying a plate and putting it in the cabinet.

"Oughta, but he won't," Soda said.

"Tell him he _has_ to go, Soda," I said.

Soda gave a snort. "I don't think that'll work."

"Well-" I began, as Darry walked into the kitchen, wearing sweat pants and a wife-beater t-shirt, his hair wet from the shower.

At the sudden quiet in the kitchen, with all three of us going silent, and looking at him somewhat guiltily, Darry

went to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup.

He gave us all three a lookover, as we stood there in a small circle together.

"What's the big powwow about in here?" Darry asked.

"Nothin', Darry," Ponyboy answered.

I kept quiet, and so did Sodapop.

"Yeah?" Darry said, doubtfully. "It seemed like it was somethin' to me."

Soda turned and wiped his hands on his jeans. "We think ya oughta go to the doctor-see about that cough."

"Oh, yeah?" Darry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Soda said, in a definite way.

"I don't need to go to the doctor," Darry said, sitting down in his chair at the table.

I put my hands on the back of one of the chairs. "You're coughin' awful bad," I said.

"There's been a lot of dust on the job site," Darry said.

"It's more than dust causin' it," Soda said.

"You're a doctor now, are ya?" Darry challenged.

"We're just worried about ya, Darry," Ponyboy said.

Darry looked at Pony's worried expression, then at me and Soda. He sighed. "I know. I'm alright, though."

I guess none of us looked very convinced, because Darry said, "I _am."_

"Even Superman can get sick," Soda said.

Darry drank down the coffee in his cup, and stood up, pushing in his chair. He stood, surveying all of us, and

said, "Look, y'all, I just need a good night's sleep. That's all. I'll be right as rain in the mornin'." He put his cup into

the sink, and walked past us. "G'night, all of ya."

We all said goodnight, but exchanged exasperated looks after he'd gone.

"Why's he gotta be so damn stubborn?" Pony said.

"Man, I dunno," Soda said, turning back to the sink.

"If it was one of us coughin' that way, he'd cart us to the doctor right off," I said.

"Yeah. He does a lot for us he won't do for himself," Soda said.

"Well, what can we do?" I asked Soda.

"Let's see how he is tomorrow when he gets home. If he's no better, I'll talk to him," Soda said.

**Outsiders**

At breakfast I sipped at my orange juice, and ate my Cheerios, and kept my eyes mostly on Darry. He didn't seem to

be coughing as much as the evening before, but he looked to me as though he didn't feel well. He ate his breakfast and

drank his coffee in mostly silence. He took the lunch that Soda had packed for him, and got around ready to head off

to work. I tagged after him, carrying his thermos.

"Darry, don't forget this-" I said, and he turned at the door, reaching out to take the thermos from me.

"Thanks," he said.

I think he knew I was watching him closely, and that I wanted to say something, too-because he said,

"I'll see ya later, okay?"

"K. Bye," I said.

Pony was grabbing his lunch, too, so Soda could drop him off at the bowling alley. I followed both of them out

onto the porch.

"What are ya gonna do today?" Soda asked, pausing on the steps to look at me.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Chores, I guess."

He was looking at me, sort of sympathetically, I thought.

"I'm crazy bored, Soda," I complained. I knew I could get away with complaining to Soda that way. I'd never have

tried it with Darry-but Soda was different.

"Well-" Soda began.

"There's only so many times I can sweep the floors," I continued complaining.

"Then take some pictures," Soda suggested.

"I'm almost out of film," I told him.

"I'll bring ya some more this afternoon when I come home," he said.

"Okay," I said.

Pony was pushing the horn in Soda's truck. "Come on!" he hollered.

"Comin'!" Soda hollered back. He looked at me, a little less sympathetically. "It's your own fault you're

grounded, June-Bug," he reminded me.

"I know," I sighed.

"I'll see ya later," he said, and then he and Pony were gone, too. And, I was alone again. I opened the windows before the

heat got any more intense.

I was out in the back yard later, eating marshmallows right out of the bag, and sitting in a yard chair, reading.

I heard my name being called from around the corner of the house, and looked up to see Rhonda leaning over the

fence looking at me.

"Unlock the front door," she told me.

I got up and went thru the house, to the front door, and unlocked it, admitting Rhonda.

I was really glad to see her, truthfully. It was _sooo_ boring, going eight to nine hours without talking to someone. I figured

she wouldn't hang around long, once she found out I couldn't go with her anywhere. But, a little while with company was better than

none.

"Want a Coke?" I offered.

She said she did, and so I pulled out two bottles from the refrigerator, and opened them. Rhonda, I saw, was dressed in short

shorts and a shirt, which she peeled off to reveal the bathing suit top underneath.

"Let's go out and get some sun," Rhonda said.

We sat down in the chairs in the yard, and sipped at our Cokes.

"Where's Soda?" she asked.

"At work."

"Too bad," she said, sounding regretful.

"He's always at work at this time of day," I told her.

"Yeah. I was just hopin', that's all," she lamented.

She took a long drink of her Coke. "Do ya think Soda might take me out sometime?"

I knew there was no way that would ever happen, but I just hated to say that to Rhonda. I didn't want to make her mad

or anything.

"Soda doesn't date girls our age," I said, trying to be tactful.

"Well, but I'm older than you are," she pointed out. "I'm fourteen already."

"I know, but-well, I just don't think he would," I said.

I knew that even if Rhonda was older, Soda wouldn't give her a tumble. Even though he was nice to her, he thought she was

real annoying.

Rhonda sighed, and then proceeded to blow a giant bubble from her gum.

"Are ya still takin' pictures?" she asked me, then.

"Yeah. It's hard to keep findin' new things just stayin' around the house, though."

"Wanna go to the city pool?" she asked me, jumping to another topic.

"I can't," I said.

"I can pay for it if ya want," she offered, thinking that a lack of funds was the reason for my refusal.

"It's not that," I said. "I got into trouble after the other day-when we went with your cousin to the lake and all."

"How come?" Rhonda asked.

"Because-the social worker came and-" I hesitated. "Well, I just did, that's all."

"Darry put ya on lockdown?" she asked, looking faintly amused.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Another week after this one," I said.

Rhonda shook her head, and tossed her gum into the grass. She reached into the pocket of her shorts and took out her

pack of cigarettes.

"Man, Darry is _harsh,"_ she said. She lit up her cigarette, and took a long draw, blowing out the smoke.

"Darry's alright," I said, in defense.

"It wasn't even that bad-just goin' to the lake, good grief, June." She sounded disgusted.

I didn't want her thinking Darry was some sort of a tyrant, or somethin', but I also didn't feel like explaining in detail to

Rhonda just why I'd gotten grounded.

"It was about a bunch of stuff," I said, vaguely.

"I don't see why he's gotta be so strict," she continued. "You're like-well, like the _best_ kid I know. Ya never do _anything._ If he was

my brother, or guardian, or whatever, he'd be singin' a different tune."

"What would ya do?" I asked, curious.

"Well," she said, taking another puff of her cigarette. "For starters, I'd tell him that I was gonna do what other girls do, and that he

needed to stop bein' so hard-nosed about everything. And-I'd tell him that I had rights-and that I could get a job, and go places

without havin' to beg to go-and all of that."

Just the thought of me facin' off with Darry, and tellin' him even _half_ of that stuff, had me shaking my head.

"I know Darry's sort of-" she hesitated. "Sort of intimidatin', and all, but if ya took a real firm stand with him, June, I

think he'd unbend a little."

I thought of tellin' her that Darry might _unbend_ just enough to _bend_ me over his knee if I took any such of a stand with

him. But, never mind. That was embarrassing.

"It's different with us," I said, instead. "We have to be extra careful, cause of social services, and all. And, Darry's given up

a lot to take care of us-"

"I know," she said, waving a hand. "I heard my father talking one time last year. He said Darry could've had a full ride to

college on a football scholarship if he'd wanted to. That he was a force to be reckoned with on the football field."

I felt the same pang that I always felt whenever I heard somebody say somethin' like that.

"So Pony and I feel like we gotta not be horrible," I said. "Cause Darry didn't have to stay 'round here and keep us together."

"Yeah," Rhonda said, and I took that to mean she sort of understood and agreed.

"Want one?" she offered, holding out the pack of cigarettes.

"Naw," I said, shaking my head.

"They help relax ya," she told me.

"No, that's okay," I said, in refusal.

After about another hour or so, Rhonda left. I was sorry to see her go, because the afternoon ahead seemed long and drawn

out.

**Outsiders**


	16. Tempting

After Rhonda left, I finished up what film I had left, trying different shots of the Oak tree, and stuff like that. I was nearly done

with the book I'd been reading, too. There were only a couple of chapters left. I knew Ponyboy wouldn't care if I borrowed some

of his books, but I'd read most of them already, too.

_Bored. _ That was me right about now. I even made brownies, and put pecans in them, the way that all the boys like them.

That made the kitchen all hot, though, so I went to lay on the couch, and listen to music. I was making some lemonade

when the telephone began to ring. I ran to answer it, and I was mostly surprised when Mrs. Wilson responded to my 'hello'.

"June? This is Mrs. Wilson. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, automatically, wondering what she wanted. Maybe she was ticked off because her husband had paid

me extra money the other day.

"Good, good. I was calling to see if you would be able to come over this afternoon," she said.

Mr. Wilson must not have told her about Darry being miffed about her not coming home.

"I can't," I said.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"No, I won't be able to-"

"I'll pay you five dollars tomorrow if you stay just two hours," Mrs. Wilson said, interrupting me.

I was surprised into silence.

"That's two-fifty an hour, June," she said, then, as if I wouldn't be able to calculate that out myself. "That's generous for

only two hours. I need to run a quick errand and then I would be back."

At my silence (I was still surprised) she said, "June? Would you be able to do that?"

"I'm not supposed to come over," I said. I figured I might as well tell her so she would stop asking.

"Really?" she asked, sounding faintly surprised. "Is this because I was late arriving home the other day?"

"Well, yeah," I said.

"That was unfortunate," she said. "I had some car engine problems. Perhaps if you explained that to your brother, it might

smooth things over."

I knew it would do no such thing. Darry would dismiss it as a bunch of nonsense. But, I didn't think I was going to say that.

"Please, June," she said, and now her voice had sort of a pleading tone to it, if you could believe that. "I would only be gone

for those two hours. I'll pay you seven dollars. That's more than fair-"

"Yeah. It is," I said, in agreement. Seven dollars for only two hours? That would be amazing. But Darry-I knew he wouldn't go

for it. Not only had he put the kibosh on me going over to the Wilson's, but now I was grounded on top of that. And, even if I hadn't

been grounded, he wouldn't let me go back over there.

"I'm not sure-" I heard myself say. It was so tempting.

"Well, I'll tell you-you come over tomorrow about one o'clock, and I could be back home again by three."

"I can't promise-" I told her. I had the thought then that neither Darry nor Soda had to know about it. I could be home before

they were.

"Well, alright," she said, sounding disappointed. "But if you are able to, give me a quick call in the morning to let me know,

alright?"

"Yes. I'll call if I can come," I said.

We said our goodbyes, and she hung up.

The rest of the afternoon, (probably from a sense of guilt for even considering her suggestion) I made beef and noodles. It

was hot, hard work, even though I used pre-made frozen noodles. I had it on low simmer on the stovetop, when Pony and Soda

got home.

Pony beat a path to the refrigerator the very first thing, taking out a bottle of Coke, and opening it. He tipped the bottle up,

and drank more than half of it down in the first swallow.

"Too damn hot out there," he complained.

Soda came into the kitchen and took a box of camera film out of his shirt pocket, handing it off to me.

I took it and said, "Thanks, Soda."

"You're welcome," he said, and took a look into the big pot on the stove. "Looks good. It wasn't your turn to cook

tonight, was it?"

Actually, it was Darry's night. But, like I said, I was feeling guilty for contemplating disobeying both Darry's order

about the Wilson's, and also leaving the house while I was grounded.

"It's Darry's turn," I said. "But-I thought I might as well do it. With him not feelin' good, and all-"

Soda gave me one of his daunting smiles-the one that goes all the way to his eyes, and shines back out.

"That's nice, June-Bug," he said, softly. "I'm proud of ya for that."

His praise, and that smile, and him thinking I did it out of a purely unselfish reason, that made me feel

really bad. Even more guilty.

"It's no big deal," I said, turning to stir the noodles and beef. "No need to make a big thing about it-" That was

all I needed. Soda talking me up to Darry when he got home-that would be even worse.

"Hey," he said, stepping over so that I had to look up at him again. "If ya do somethin' nice, it's okay for

us to say so, ya know."

"I know," I said.

He smiled at me again, just as Pony discovered the pecan brownies.

"Ya made brownies?" he said, sounding super excited, and already scooping out a large brownie from the pan.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Soda chided hm.

When Darry got home, I was setting the table. My mind was still in a twist about whether or not I was gonna call

Mrs. Wilson, and go over there tomorrow. The seven dollars would be easy enough to explain away-providing that any

of them even asked about it. They weren't really certain how much I had saved up. I didn't think I'd ever given them an

exact amount. What Darry might say, or do, if he found out that I'd gone, though-well, that made my mind race, and my

stomach quiver.

We could hear Darry coughing as he came into the house, and Pony and I exchanged glances.

As Darry came into the kitchen, to wash up, and sit down to eat, though, he seemed to be feeling better. At least he

looked as though he was.

"I was gonna cook up bacon and beans tonight," he said to me, as he took a helping of the beef and noodles. "This is

way better-thanks, Junie."

"It's okay," I said, letting my eyes slide away without ever looking directly at him.

He coughed a couple of times during the meal, but, later, when he'd gone to take a shower, Soda said that he

didn't think the cough sounded as deep, or as _bad,_ as it had the night before.

"I'll still talk to him about goin' to the doctor," Soda said. "But nobody jump on him about it, alright?"

I nodded and Pony said 'okay'.

When the dishes were done, and we were all four just sort of lounging around the living room, Pony was finishing up

the brownies, eating right out of the pan.

"Makin' a hog of yourself, Pony," Darry said.

"I can't help it-I'm a growin' boy," Pony said, unruffled.

Darry started talking about how he and his crew had finished one of the two houses that had been on a time crunch lately.

"We oughta be able to finish the other one tomorrow, if the weather holds," Darry said.

"That's great," Soda said. "You've been bustin' your ass."

"I didn't wanna say anything too soon," Darry went on. "But if we finish by tomorrow, the owner's gonna hand out

a bonus."

He'd managed to surprise all three of us. "That's great," Soda said, again.

"Yeah, Darry, that's great," Pony chimed in.

"Maybe we can get caught up on some things around here," Darry said. And, then, he went into a coughing spasm. We

all exchanged a look and waited for it to be over.

Darry said, "Damn," and got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

He came back and sat down again, and Soda said, sounding, for Soda anyway, very firm.

"If ya aren't better by tomorrow-ya need to go to the doctor," Soda said.

"I'm better," Darry said, dismissingly.

"It sounds like you're hackin' up a lung, Darry," Pony said, in argument.

"Just drop it," Darry said.

"Why we gotta drop it?" Pony persisted. "If it was one of us-"

"It's not, though," Darry interrupted. "It's me. And, I say I'm better. So drop it. Alright?"

Pony shook his head, and went off to the kitchen, carrying the empty brownie pan, muttering under his

breath.

Darry turned his attention to me. "Ya did a lot round here today, Junie. And then, cookin' supper and all-"

I shrugged. "It's okay," I said.

"Ya can go take a couple dollars out of my billfold," he said, then. Effectively and totally shocking me.

"Ya already gave me my allowance," I reminded him. "Monday-remember?"

"Yeah. Ya earned a couple of extra dollars this week around here, though," Darry said. He looked at Soda. "Don't ya

agree with that, Soda?"

"I for sure agree," Soda said.

Well, my conscience was in perfect working order, let me tell you that. I know it was, because I felt lower than a snake's

belly right then. Here they both were, praising me and thanking me for doing chores, and all, and I'd been actually

considering goin' against Darry. And not in a small way, either.

I hugged my legs up to my chest, from my seat on the couch, and didn't look directly at either of them.

"Ya said there's a lot of bills, though," I said. "I don't need extra right now, Darry-"

Darry raised his eyebrow, and looked faintly amused. "What d'ya think of that, Soda? Ever hear of a kid turnin' down

money?"

"Nope," Soda said, grinning. "Especially not a kid of the female species."

Darry smiled, too, right before he started coughing.

**Outsiders**

I went to bed early, or at least to my bedroom. I had the radio on, real low, and I was reading, when somebody

knocked, and then after I said, "Yeah?', Soda opened the door and came in.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi." He closed the door, which I thought was sort of weird.

He came over and sat down beside me on the bed, lifting my feet to lay them on his leg.

"How come ya shut the door?" I asked him.

"'Cause I wanna talk to ya, and I don't want anybody listenin' in," Soda said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Did ya leave the house today?" he asked me, then.

I stared at Soda, puzzled. "No. Why?"

"Because I called-and ya didn't answer," Soda said.

"Ya mean this mornin'?"

"Yeah. This mornin'."

"I was outside," I said. "I guess I didn't hear the telephone."

Soda was looking at me, his head tilted, as if he was measuring what I was saying. As if, I thought, indignantly, that he

didn't believe me!

I sat up really straight, pulling my feet from his lap, and hugging them to my chest.

"I was!" I insisted. "Rhonda came over, and we were sittin' outside, in the sun!"

After another long silent moment, Soda said, "Okay."

"So, you believe me _now?"_ I demanded.

"Don't get like that."

"Like what?"

"All dramatic," Soda said.

"Well, it's sort of insultin'," I said. "When ya come in here, and accuse me, and then think I'm lyin' to ya about it!"

"I'm not insultin' ya," Soda denied. "I have to ask ya, Junie. It's the way things are."

I gave him a hard look. Almost a glare.

"I just don't want ya to get into any more trouble," Soda said.

"I haven't done anything-so I won't," I said. And, then, I cursed whatever it was that made my face get all hot, as I

thought of how I'd been considering going to the Wilson's again.

"Okay," Soda said. He reached out to tug me over closer, but I resisted, feeling stubborn.

"Don't be a pill, Junie," Soda said, with a sigh.

I stayed quiet, stubborn, and Soda leaned over, so that he was peering up into my face. "How about we go out for

some ice cream?" he suggested. "I bet you'd like to get away from the house, wouldn't ya?"

_Would I? Boy, would I ever!_ The desire for some new scenery trumped over my feeling indignant at Soda's questioning.

"Yeah, I would," I admitted.

"Well, come on," he said, standing up. "Get your shoes on."

**Outsiders**


	17. Stirred up Soda

Ponyboy and Soda and I went to the drive-in, and they both got out to wander about, and talk to others in the crowd.

Soda had said I could get out and mingle, too. I didn't see Rhonda around, but I did find a girl from my class at school

to talk to. I hadn't seen her since the end of the school year. We weren't exactly friends, but she was alright. And, besides, I was

just so glad to be away from the house, for the first time in over a week-I would have talked with just about anybody.

I was talking to her, (her name is Carrie James), and we were leaning against the hood of a car.

"You're restin' on my car," said a voice. I turned and saw that it was Two-Bit's cousin. The one I'd met when I was

with Rhonda at the drugstore that one day. I stood up immediately, and so did Carrie. Carrie's a little like Rhonda, in the fact

that she dates a lot already, even though she's only in the 8th grade.

"I know ya," the cousin of Two-Bit's said, looking at me. "You were with Rhonda-at the drugstore that day. Right?"

"Right," I said.

"Hi, Pete," Carrie said, smiling at him. Of course, she would know him.

"Hey, Carrie," Pete said.

He stood there and talked for the next few minutes. Mostly to Carrie, but he did talk to me, too. He seemed nice, and

for some reason, (I knew it was stupid), I felt safer around him. I mean, he was Two-Bit's _cousin. _

"I haven't seen ya with Rhonda since that day," he said to me.

"I haven't been out around much lately," I said, vaguely.

"Yeah?" He sat against the hood of his car, and lit up a cigarette. Holding the pack out, he offered us both one. Carrie told

him no, and I shook my head in refusal.

"So, what was your name again?" he asked me. I saw Carrie give me a surprised look. I figured she was getting a little upset

that Pete was talking to me, too, and not just her.

"My name's June," I told him.

"I'm Pete Mathews."

"You're Two-Bit's cousin," I said, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's right. How do ya know that?"

"I remember seein' ya with Two-Bit once. You came to our house."

"To your house?" he asked. "How come I don't remember that?"

I shrugged, and Carrie gave a huge sigh.

"Bye, June," she said. "Bye, Pete." She walked off and Pete watched her go, and then said, "I guess she didn't like me

talkin' to ya so much." He grinned at me, and I felt my face get hot.

"So-ya say I came to your house with Two-Bit?" he asked, returning to the previous topic. "When was this?"

"I don't remember exactly," I said.

"Who'd we come to see at your house?"

"One of my brothers," I said.

"Who're your brothers?" he asked.

"Darry and Soda Curtis," I said. "And Ponyboy."

Pete nearly choked on the drag of his cigarette. He coughed a minute, and said, "Darry and Sodapop _Curtis_ are your brothers?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering why he looked so shocked. And wary.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

Pete shook his head, still looking stunned. "Not somethin' I expected to hear, when I just stopped in for a Coke." He gave a

look around. "Who're ya here with?"

"Pony and Soda," I said.

"Are ya serious?" he asked. He stood up. "Listen, I think I'm gonna shove off."

I was getting ready to tell him okay. I thought he was acting weird. Cagey.

I saw him straighten up to stand taller, as he looked past me. I turned to look and saw Soda

approaching us.

"Here comes Soda," I said.

"Yeah," Pete said, not sounding happy.

Soda didn't look any too happy, either, as he came our way.

There was a moment of tenseness and then Pete said, "Soda."

"Pete," Soda replied.

"What's goin' on?" Soda asked, gesturing between me and Pete.

"With us? Nothin', Soda," I said.

Soda's eyes were narrowed and glittering with fury.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"How d'ya know my little sister?" Soda demanded of Pete, ignoring my question.

Pete held up a hand, as if to warn Soda off. "Saw her at the drugstore, that's all-"

"Stay away from her," Soda said, in a voice so quiet, and steely that I felt a chill go down my back.

"We was just talkin', Soda, that's all," Pete said.

"Don't even talk to her," Soda said, taking another step or two closer to Pete.

"Soda, _stop!"_ I pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"You go get into the truck," Soda ordered.

"Alright," I agreed, "But ya stop, okay?"

I headed to where the truck was parked, looking over my shoulder nearly the whole time as I walked, keeping an eye on

Soda and Pete.

"No fight, no fight, no fight," I muttered to myself.

I went to the truck, but I didn't get in. I stood at the side, trying to still see Soda. Finally, I saw Soda and Pony walking

thru the crowd of teenagers towards the truck.

"What was _that_ about?" I demanded of Soda as he approached.

"Yeah, Junie. What _was_ it about?" Soda demanded in return.

"Nothin'. It was about _nothin'!"_

"He saw ya once at the drugstore and thinks that gives him a right?" Soda persisted.

"Soda!" I said. "I was just talkin' to him-"

Pony, who had been standing to the side, listening, and looking worried, said, "What's the matter, Soda?"

At Pony's question, Soda turned to look at him, and it seemed to settle him down some. He took a couple of steps

back, and then looked back at me. He sighed.

"I didn't do anything," I told him.

"I know ya didn't."

"How come you're so mad?" I asked.

"It's nothin'," he said, and gestured to the truck. "Come on. Let's go home."

We rode thru the city streets, with not even the radio on. The only sound for a few minutes was whenever Ponyboy took

a slurp from his Coke.

We reached home, and Soda parked in the street as usual. Pony gave us a look, but then he got out and left us

sitting there. Soda didn't make a move to get out yet, so I didn't, either. We sat in the quiet of the cab.

"Darry will wonder why we're sittin' out here," I said.

Soda was silent, and I said, "Are ya mad at me, Soda?"

"Naw, Junie, I'm not mad at ya."

"Okay. Good," I said. "Pete doesn't seem like a bad guy-"

Soda turned in the seat to face me, and said, sounding furious. "Junie, I don't want ya talkin' to him. Not at _all._ You gotta promise me."

I widened my eyes, shocked at Soda's reaction. "Okay," I said.

"Promise," he insisted.

"Okay, I _promise._ Gosh, Soda!"

Silence again.

"Thanks for gettin' me out of the house for awhile," I said. I figured he was probably sorry that he'd done it, with whatever

had happened with Pete.

"It's okay," he said, and got out, holding the door so that I could slide out after him.

When we went into the house, the television was on, turned down low, and Darry was stretched out on the

couch. We could hear Pony in the kitchen opening and closing cabinets.

"Pony's eatin' again," Soda said.

"How was the drive-in?" Darry asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Same as always," Soda said.

I wondered if Soda was gonna tell Darry about Pete-though I didn't think he would really say that I'd done

anything wrong. Because, I _hadn't._ But, it had unnerved me a little watching Soda get so mad at Pete, and acting as

though he was gonna fight him. I didn't figure Soda would tell Darry about that, either.

I went to bed and it was later I heard Darry coughing on the way to his own bedroom.

**Outsiders**

The next day was as boring as every other day that week had been. I obviously didn't go to the Wilson's. I figured that to

do so, was about fifty-fifty that I would get found out. Soda could call again, and if I didn't answer? I could only pull the 'being outside'

card once in a while. What if Mrs. Wilson didn't come home on time again? Then, I would for sure and certain be found out.

And then, if that happened, I figured Darry might keep his promise to skin me, even if it caused him to have a monumental coughing fit

while he was doing it. It wasn't worth it, not even for seven dollars.

I did the usual household stuff, and then I sat on the front porch, watching cars drive past. Boring. There was nothing

worse than this, I told myself. I swore that I wasn't gonna get grounded again. Not for a long time. Maybe sometime when

I needed a good long rest, then I wouldn't mind so much-but now? This was torture. And I still had another week of it!

A plan began to formulate in my head. Maybe, just maybe, if I did a little extra around the house today, and tomorrow, even,

and cooked up something really great for tonight, well- Maybe I could talk to Darry later, when he'd had a chance to eat, and

shower, and relax with a beer. Or two. He'd said they might get a bonus today, if they got the job done. That was bound to

put him into a good mood.

I could ask him-beg him, to let me off my grounding for the next week.

I went to the kitchen, to begin looking for ingredients for my 'ungrounding' supper.

**Outsiders.**

I never got the opportunity to talk to Darry that night. Not about being taken off grounding, anyway. Because, while I

was dipping chicken legs in flour to prepare to fry them, the phone began ringing. I went to answer it, wiping flour on

my shorts.

My 'hello' was followed up by a frantic-sounding Soda.

"Junie, listen to me," he said. "Pony's comin' home in a while with Two-Bit. They're comin' to the house to pick

ya up, so turn everything off and be ready to go, alright?"

"Why? What's happening?" I asked.

"Somethin' happened at the job site, and Darry's at the hospital, and we all need to get over

there-"

I felt my stomach drop and my heart pounding so loud it was like a roar in my ears. _Darry? At the hospital? _

"What happened?" I asked. "Is he hurt really bad?"

"It's not life-threatenin', Junie. That's what the lady said when they called from the hospital. So, we'll find out

what happened when we get over there. I don't know how bad it is."

"But, Soda-"

"Junie!" Soda said. "Just get ready and be waitin', okay? I'll see you and Pony down at the hospital."

The phone clicked in my ear. Soda had hung up.

**Outsiders**


	18. Banged up

I went to turn off the skillet that had been heating up on the stove, and shoved the uncooked chicken into the refrigerator. I wasn't sure

how long it would be before Two-Bit and Ponyboy roared up to the house, so I didn't bother to change my clothes. I probably should have,

since I'd wiped flour and everything on my shorts, but I just didn't care. I was outside waiting on the porch when I saw Two-Bit's car

coming up the street, Ponyboy in the passenger's seat.

He'd braked to a stop, and I ran to the car. Pony got out and I slid into the middle of the seat. Pony had barely put his

rear end in the seat again when Two-Bit began driving.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked immediately.

"Don't know," Pony said. He was popping his knuckles in nervous repetition.

"Somethin' at the job site?" I persisted. "Maybe it's his coughing? Maybe he finally decided it was bad enough for a

doctor?"

"Why would he go to the hospital for that?" Pony argued. "To the emergency room? That can't be it-"

"Well, what?" I asked, looking from Pony to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit shook his head, in an indication that he had no idea, and Pony just kept popping his knuckles and didn't answer.

A lump began to form in my throat. It would be hours before it went totally away.

**Outsiders**

When we got to the hospital, Two-Bit let Pony and I out, while he went to park the car. Pony and I went to the nurse's station,

where we were told where to go from there. Walking down a long hallway, I said, "Pony, I'm scared-"

"Darry'll be okay. He's Superman," Pony said.

We were at the end of the hallway, nearly, when we came upon another nurse's station, and then a room full of

couches and chairs. Soda was there, sitting in a chair, and leaning forward, with his hands folded. It made me even

more scared, seeing Soda like that. All vulnerable looking. When he looked up and saw us walking towards him,

he stood up fast.

He met us, wrapping an arm around each of our necks.

"What happened?" Pony demanded.

Soda leaned back, just a bit, still keeping hold of both of us. "There was an accident-Darry fell-"

"From a _roof?"_ Pony asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. The doctor's with him now."

"Well-have they said anything?" Pony asked.

"They're sure he's got some broke ribs. They're still lookin' him over-" Soda said. "They think he might have a broke arm, too."

Pony and I were staring at Soda, both of us horror-struck. Soda gave us both a shake.

"It's nothin' he can't heal from," Soda said, trying to sound reassuring.

"What made him fall?" I asked.

Pony gave me an astounded look. A disgusted look. "Maybe he was dancin'," Pony said, with sarcasm.

I stiffened, and clenched my fist. "Shut up, Pony!" I said, and not quietly.

"Well, that's a stupid thing to say!" Pony told me.

"You ought to know stupid-" I began.

"That's enough," Soda said, in a loud, furious whisper. It seemed that people in the room were watching us with interest.

At that furious tone, both Pony and I hushed up.

"Why ya takin' out after each other for?" Soda asked, quietly. "It's a time we need to stand strong together-not be tryin'

to hurt each other."

Pony nodded, and I hung my head, ashamed.

"Can we see him?" Pony asked.

"Not till they get him looked over-the doctor said he'd come back out and talk to us," Soda said.

So, we sat. We sat and waited. And waited some more. Pony stood up and began to pace. Back and forth. Two-Bit came, and he joined

us in the wait.

"What's takin' so damn long?" Pony complained.

"He must be hurt real bad," I said, in a near whisper.

Soda reached out and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. "Doesn't mean that," he denied.

Finally, a doctor came out, his white coat flapping a bit. We all four stood up, in a row. A nervous row.

Since he'd spoken to Soda earlier, apparently, he knew him, and headed right towards us.

"More family?" he asked Soda, nodding to Pony and me and Two-Bit.

"Yeah. My brother and sister," Soda said. "And my buddy."

"Well, your brother's pretty banged up," the doctor said. "Multiple cuts and bruises, and some broken ribs. His left hand

is fractured. It's a small fracture, though, so that's a good thing. We've wrapped up his ribs, and casted his hand." He paused.

"He tells me he's right-handed?"

"Yeah," Soda said, with a nod. "He is."

"Well, it's his left hand, so he's fortunate in that regard, as well," the doctor talked on. "He's lucky there's not worse

injuries-internal bleeding, for example-"

"And there's none of that-you're sure?" Soda asked.

"I am," the doctor said. He gave the four of us a long look. "He took a high, hard fall. He's very lucky."

"Can he go home with us?" Soda asked.

"I'd like him to stay overnight, to make sure we have his pain under control, and make certain that knot he got on the head

isn't going to cause him any major problems-but, he says he's not spending the night here. He's a stubborn one."

"That he sure is," Soda said.

"I'd like him to stay for another hour or so at least," the doctor said. "I'll release him after that, if he seems to be

breathing alright, and his pain is manageable."

"Alright. What we gotta do, at home for him?" Soda asked.

"Well, he needs to rest-nothing strenuous, definitely no climbing on a roof anytime soon. Just try to keep him reeled in

for a bit. Have him take pain meds when he needs them. He'll do more as he can tolerate."

"How long before he works?" Soda asked.

"I'd like to see him take at least a couple of weeks off-but after meeting him, I don't know that he's going to follow

that advice," the doctor said.

"We'll see what we can do," Soda said.

"He had a bad cough when he came in here," Ponyboy spoke up to say. "Can ya see about that, too, while he's here?"

The doctor smiled a bit. "I'm glad you reminded me of that. We did hear the cough, and checked it out. He has a fairly severe

case of bronchitis. We'll write him up a script for antibiotics for that. Unfortunately, combining that cough with those broken

ribs-it's going to aggravate his pain considerably."

"Thanks," Soda said, and the doctor nodded.

"Is it alright-that we see him now?" Pony asked.

"Yes. Go on back. The nurse will direct you to the room he's in."

"Thanks," Soda told the doctor.

"You're welcome." The doctor turned and walked down the hallway.

"Want me to wait out here for ya all?" Two-Bit asked, looking unsure.

"Course not," Soda said.

"You're comin' back with us," Pony added.

The four of us made a fast trek to the double doors, leading to the rooms in the emergency section. A nurse told us

Darry's room number. When we got there, Soda went in first, and then Pony, then me, and then Two-Bit.

Darry was being tended to by a nurse with red hair, who was taking his blood pressure, while he sat on the edge of a hospital bed.

I was shocked at Darry's appearance. I knew the doctor had said 'multiple cuts and bruises', but seeing it was something

else, for sure.

One whole side of his face was all grazed up, and there was a noticeable lump on one side of his forehead. They'd lowered

his roofing coveralls so that the straps were hanging down. They'd taken off his t-shirt, and he had brown rolled bandages

wrapped around his entire middle. His left hand was in a cast, from mid-way down his forearm and over his hand, so

that only his fingers were sticking out.

"Hey," he said, in a general way, to all of us. Sounding, to me, as if it was difficult for him to speak.

"Hey, Superman," Soda said. "Did ya forget that ya can't really fly?"

"Guess so," Darry said. His voice sounded all raspy.

The nurse finished her task and said, "You just rest awhile now, and I'll be back later," to Darry. She smiled at all

of us, and went out, closing the door behind her.

"You kids-alright?" Darry asked, resting his right hand on his left ribcage, as if holding them in.

"We're fine," Pony said. "You're askin' us if _we're_ okay-damn, Darry!"

Pony's voice faltered, and I knew he was really shook up, seeing Darry like that.

"I'm alright, little buddy," Darry said. Pony looked as though he was gonna bust out bawling, and I knew I

wouldn't be far behind if he did.

I'd just been standing there, sort of off to the side of Two-Bit, taking in the sight of Darry looking like he'd

been ran over. I still had that lump in my throat.

Darry motioned with his right hand, the unbroken one. "Junie. Comere."

I came over to stand close to him, finding that I was trembling. I guess Darry was 'in tune' or whatever, with me, and knew what

I was thinking, because he gave an attempt at a smile which didn't come off very well. "I'm okay," he told me.

"Ya don't look it," I denied, feeling, to my somewhat embarrassment, tears filling my eyes.

"Well, I am," Darry said. "Ya don't need to worry about me." He looked at Pony, too. "You, either, Pony. I'm gonna be

gettin' out of here in just a little while."

"They'd rather that ya stayed the night," Soda said.

"No need for that," Darry said, and pressed his hand against his side again.

"Ya oughta, Darry," Pony said.

"I'll be just as fine at home as I am here," Darry said. And, then, he coughed. And, when he did, he doubled over,

holding his side. It wrenched my insides, watching that.

All of us held our tongues, though, just staying quiet, and waiting for him to stop coughing.

"What happened? What caused ya to fall?" Pony asked.

"My own stupidity," Darry said, and grimaced as he held his side. "Just took a wrong step."

We all exchanged a look between us, thinking his explanation was sparse. The next hour or so consisted of us all just

sitting around mostly, watching Darry hold his side, and intermittently coughing. The same red-headed nurse bustled

in and out a couple of times. Once, when she left again, Two-Bit, true to form, gave a low whistle.

"She's a looker," he said.

The doctor made an appearance later, as well. He listened to Darry's lungs with his stethoscope, and then stepped back a bit,

looking serious.

"I can't convince you to stay at least tonight?" he asked, looking dubious.

Darry shook his head. "No."

"Alright. But, you _have_ to rest for a few days. No climbing on ladders. And, take the pain medicine I'm prescribing. Don't

try to be a tough guy," the doctor said.

"We'll look after him," Soda said.

The doctor nodded. "I want to see you at my office, at the beginning of the week. Let's say-on Tuesday. To see how

you're doing. Alright?"

Darry nodded. "Yeah. Alright."

The doctor beckoned to Soda. "Come out here with me to the nurse's station, and I'll give you the prescriptions for

the pain meds and the antibiotics." To Darry, he added, "The nurse will get you ready for discharge. Take care."

Darry nodded in response and Soda followed the doctor from the room.

"Pony-" Darry said, and Pony stepped over closer.

"Yeah?"

"You and Junie go on with Two-Bit. Soda'll get me home-"

"I wanna stay," I said.

"I'll be right along," Darry said.

"We'll go then-" Pony said. "We'll cook ya up some supper-hamburgers, how's that?"

"Fried chicken," I interrupted.

"Anything'll be fine," Darry said.

"Pony can go with Two-Bit and start cookin'," I said. "I wanna ride with you and Soda."

"No. Ya go on with Pony and Two-Bit," Darry insisted.

That wasn't what I wanted. I was fixin' to argue but Darry looked so darn wrung out and hurt that I hesitated.

"Come on, Junie," Two-Bit said, quietly, from just behind me.

"Okay," I said, reluctantly.

Soda came to the door of the room, and motioned to Pony and me. Once we were standing beside him, he held

up the pieces of paper in his hand.

"These gotta be filled," he said. "Can ya stop at the drugstore, and do that on the way home? Once I get Darry in

my truck, I don't wanna have to leave him while I go in and get 'em."

"We'll stop and get 'em," Pony said.

"You have money with ya?" Soda asked.

"Not on me," Pony said.

"Okay." Soda pulled out his wallet, and took out some cash, handing it off to Ponyboy. "That oughta be enough to pay for

the medicine. If it's not, tell Mr. Bryer I'll come in tomorrow and pay him the rest of it."

"Okay," Pony said, putting the money in his pocket.

Soda stepped into the room a bit and said, "Two-Bit, comere."

When Two-Bit had joined us in the hallway, Soda discussed how to get Darry's truck home from the job site.

"One of the guys brought him here to the hospital," Soda said. "But he's not gonna want his truck left there overnight, and

he sure can't drive it home. Pony, ya think ya can drive it home if Two-Bit takes ya down there? Or do ya wanna wait

until I get Darry home and I do it?"

"I can do it," Pony said.

_Pony's driving is still a somewhat new thing. He hasn't done much._

"Okay," Soda said. "Ya'll go on, and get that stuff done. We'll see ya at home."

We said okay, and stepped in, to tell Darry goodbye, and all that, but he'd sat back on the bed, against the pillows, and

he had his eyes shut, his right arm still wrapped around his left side, holding it.

"Go on," Soda said, softly.

**_Outsiders_**


	19. Home

Two-Bit waited in the car, while Pony and I went into the drugstore to get Darry's medicine. When Mr. Bryer handed it over the

counter to us, he was asking about Darry, and bein' real nice, and concerned.

The charge for it was a bit more than Soda had given Pony, and Pony repeated the part about paying the rest

the next day.

"Fine, fine," Mr. Bryer said, waving a hand. "You kids tell Darrel that I'm thinking of him, and to take it easy, alright?"

We said we would, and drove the rest of the way to the house in mostly silence.

The only time there was any conversation was when Ponyboy said, "Darry oughta have stayed at the hospital for

tonight."

Two-Bit said, "Yeah," in agreement, but I was quiet and nobody said anything more.

At the house, the boys let me out, and then left again, immediately, to drive to the job site to bring Darry's truck

home.

I went into the house, turning on some fans to cool it down, and then I went to wash my hands, and begin

frying up the chicken again. In between doing that, I put clean blankets on the couch, and got some pillows from

Darry's bed, bringing them out and propping them on the couch.

I remembered the laundry hanging on the line in the backyard, and went out to retrieve it, covering the fried

chicken with a lid before I went.

I was pulling down the sheets, and the work shirts-both Soda's and Darry's, from the clothesline, when everything really got to me. Darry was _hurt. _ Not

life-threatening, or anything like that, like Soda kept saying. But, he was still hurt, and not just a little, either.

I've been around some of the job sites with Darry in the past. I've seen how high he has to climb on some of the

larger houses. Up to the tip top of the roof sometimes. A fall from there could _kill_ a person! Darry could have been _killed! _

I pressed my face into one of the freshly washed and sun-dried shirts of Darry's, and sobbed. The lump in my throat

grew larger, and my heart pounded with the fearful thoughts running thru my head.

Eventually, I got hold of myself. I had to. There was things to do-to prepare. I took the laundry in, and

folded it, putting away the shirts, minus the one that I'd gotten my snot and tears all over.

I took the clean-smelling sheets, and remade Darry's bed with them. After that I went back to the kitchen,

and made coffee. I didn't know if Darry would want any, or not, but it would be there if he did.

I kept the chicken on warm-it was finished cooking. It was too late, I thought, to make mashed potatoes, but I

opened up a jar of green beans from the pantry that my mother had canned a couple of years earlier.

I had everything warmed and ready, and was watching out the window when I saw Pony pulling into the driveway

in Darry's work truck, Two-Bit behind him in the car.

After that, we all waited. Watching out the window.

"They're here," Pony said, when Soda's truck pulled onto our street.

Two-Bit hung back a bit, and Pony held open the door, as Darry got out of the truck, really slowly, and

headed up the sidewalk to the porch. Soda was at his elbow, not touching him, but, seeming as if he thought Darry might

just suddenly topple over. I stepped out of the way, as they came thru the front doorway.

I thought for a moment that Darry was shuffling like an old man, but then he seemed to get a burst of _something,_ and

walked more like himself.

He was still holding his side as he came in.

"Got my truck home," he said.

"Yeah," Ponyboy said.

"Have any trouble?" Darry asked.

"Naw," Pony said, and Darry gave a nod.

"Good boy," he said.

"Get to the couch and sit," Soda ordered.

Darry went to the couch and sat down, holding his side, and with a slight wince that I knew he was trying to hide.

"We got your medicine, too," Pony said.

"They said he can have a pain pill, when he eats somethin'," Soda said.

"I'll fix a plate," I said, and hustled to the kitchen, where I two pieces of the still-warm chicken, and scooped some

green beans, and a piece of bread and butter, taking it and a cup of steaming coffee back to the living room.

Two-Bit was sitting opposite Darry, and Soda and Pony were still standing there.

"Here, Darry," I said, holding out the plate to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it with his good hand. He cast a look at the four of us, just standing and watching him.

"Ya'll eat, too," he said. "I don't wanna be the only one eatin'."

So we all went to get our food, and sat around the living room, eating. Darry was saying that he needed to call Butch, one of

the guys on the roofing crew, to make sure that everything had been cleaned up, and finished up at the job site.

"You don't gotta worry about that right now," Pony protested.

"Yeah, I gotta call him," Darry insisted.

"After ya eat, and take your pill," Soda said.

Darry ate most everything that I'd put on his plate for him, and when he was finished, I went to take it from him.

"That was real good, Junie," he told me.

I gave him a half-smile, and went off to the kitchen. Pony was already there, running soapy hot water in the sink to do

dishes. We worked together to do them, while Soda and Two-Bit stayed in the living room with Darry.

"He ate real good," Pony said, into the quiet. "That's gotta be a good sign."

"Yeah," I said.

"Sorry about earlier, snappin' at ya the way I did," Pony said.

I shrugged. "It's okay."

"It sure is scary-seein' Darry like he was at the hospital," Pony said.

I kept drying the plate I was holding, looking at Pony. "I know. I busted out cryin' awhile ago."

"I near did, too," Pony admitted.

"It was thinkin' that he could have _died,_ Pony!"

"I know," and gave me a look with fear in his eyes.

When we were done and went back to the living room, Darry was leaning back against the pillows on the couch.

He'd called Butch while we were in the kitchen, and apparently Butch said everything was fine and good at the job site.

"The owner oughta be happy about everything," Darry said. He coughed, holding his side.

I was sitting on the floor, my knees tucked up to my chest, mostly keeping my eyes on Darry.

He got quieter, and Soda said, "Your pill kickin' in?"

"I'm fine," Darry said.

"Do ya want some more coffee?" I asked, beginning to get up.

Darry held up his hand. "Naw, I don't need any more."

"I guess I'll shove off," Two-Bit said, standing up. "Ya'll need anything else tonight?"

"Naw, we're good for tonight," Soda said.

"Okay," Two-Bit said. "See ya'll tomorrow-call me if ya need me."

Pony and I called out our goodbyes, and Soda said, "Thanks, Two-Bit."

"Yeah. Thanks for bein' there for the kids," Darry added.

"Aw, no worries," Two-Bit said. He waved and went out the screen door.

When he'd gone, the four of us sat there. Pony seemed as nervous as a cat on a hot roof, and so was I.

"Wanna watch television, Darry?" Pony asked.

"No. I think I'm gonna head to bed," Darry said.

"That's good," Soda said, standing up immediately. "That's the best thing-"

"Yeah," Pony agreed, standing alongside of Soda.

"I'll sleep out here tonight, on the couch," Soda was saying. "Ya just holler out in the night if ya need somethin'-"

"Sleep in your own bed," Darry told him. He moved to get to his feet, and immediately both Soda and Pony went to

grasp at one arm each, to help pull him up.

I stood up, watching, as Darry tolerated their pulls, but, then, once on his feet, he stood there, looking at the

three of us.

"I've got somethin' to say. To all three of ya. I misjudged somethin' today, and that's why I fell. The doc patched

me up, and, from here on, I'm gonna be fine. I'll take a couple of days, and then life's gonna go on, just as usual. I know

it was worrisome to ya, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'm not gonna have ya all sittin' around, watchin' me like I'm a

bug under a microscope, or somethin'. If I need help with somethin', then I'll say so. Otherwise-we're just gonna

carry on. Alright?"

That was a lot of words for Darry at one time. _A lot._

None of the three of us said anything right off.

"I mean it," Darry said.

"We just wanna take care of ya, Darry," I spoke up. "Like _you _would, if it was us."

"I know, Junie," he said. "And, I appreciate it. I do. Just-don't fret so much about me."

We were all quiet, and he said, "See ya'll in the mornin'." He began ambling towards his bedroom. "Pony, if ya really wanna

help me with somethin', ya can pull my boots off for me-"

"Sure," Ponyboy said, and followed Darry.

I stood there with Soda, and after a couple of moments, he gave a heavy sigh, going to the door, and locking it for the night. Then

he picked up the couple glasses that were left on the coffee table, and paused, looking at the pillows still on the couch.

"Those Darry's pillows?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Better take 'em to him," Soda said.

I picked up the three pillows and went to the doorway of Darry's bedroom. Pony had one of Darry's boots off, and

was tugging gently on the other one, while Darry sat on the bed. I noticed how Darry wrapped both arms around his middle when Pony was pulling.

Pony set the boots neatly beside the bed, and went to the chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of sweatpants.

"Want that I help ya get out of your roofin' coveralls?" Pony asked him.

"I think I can manage that," Darry said, with a small smile.

"Here's your pillows," I said, coming into the room, and over to the bed, where I settled the pillows at the headboard.

Darry said thanks, and then, looked at Pony and I just standing there beside the bed.

I guess he could tell that Pony and I were both feeling emotional, because he said, "Everything's gonna be alright."

"_Damn__, Darry!_" Soda said, and then his voice sort of broke off. All of his worry and fear was wrapped up in those two

words. _"Damn, Darry!"_

At Pony's emotion, I felt my own resolve weaken, and my eyes filled with easy tears.

"Ya could have _died,_ Darry!" I burst out.

Darry hesitated a moment, looking at us, and then he said, "Both of ya, come here and sit beside me."

Pony went to sit on Darry's left side, and I went to sit on his right. He put his good arm around my waist, and put his

broken hand in the center of Pony's back.

"Not likely to die from a fall-" he began.

"You could have!" I insisted, swiping at my wet cheek with my hand.

"Okay. I _could have._ But, I _didn't._ I'll be healed up in no time."

"Don't make it like it was _nothin',_ Darry!" Pony said, sounding furious. "It wasn't!"

Darry was silent, looking at Pony, and then at me. He sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I _know_ it scared the daylights out of

both of ya." In a rare show of physical affection, Darry leaned and first kissed Pony on the top of his head, and then

turned, kissing the top of mine.

"I can't promise that nothin' is ever gonna happen to me," Darry said, quietly. "You both know that's not somethin' that

anybody can really know." I knew Darry was thinking of our parents, and how their death had been so sudden, so unexpected. "But, I

promise that I'll be as careful as I can be, so I can always be here for both of ya, and for Soda."

"More careful than ya were today," I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That's my solemn promise to both of ya."

He looked at me. "Okay?" he asked me.

I nodded and he turned to Pony. "Ponyboy? Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," Pony said, sounding subdued.

"Okay. Now, both of ya-clear out of here so I can get some sleep."

Pony stood up, and I leaned into Darry's arm, feeling the need to be close to him a moment or so longer.

**Outsiders**


	20. Stubbornness

I was so tired that I think I fell asleep as soon as I laid down. When I felt somebody shaking me slightly, it seemed as

though I had to break thru my cocoon of blankets that I was burrowed into.

I looked up into Soda's face.

"Hey," he said, talking softly. "I'm leavin' for work, and Pony's goin' with me so I can drop him off at the bowling alley.

I'll call later to see how Darry's gettin' along. Okay?"

I struggled to a sitting position. "Yeah. What time is it?"

"Six-fifteen or so."

"Why are ya leavin' so early?" I asked him.

"I've got some stuff to do," he said, in a non-explanation. "Ya gonna be able to manage today? Fixin' Darry

some breakfast and everything?"

"Yeah. I can," I said. I pushed my blankets aside, and stood up.

I followed him out into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Darry's bedroom door was still closed. Pony was

in the kitchen, drinking down a glass of orange juice, and slapping a sandwich together.

"Ready, Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Yeah."

I went to the front door with them, to see them out into the morning. "I'll call later," Soda said, again.

"Okay."

When they'd gone, I closed the door quietly, and went to the kitchen. I'd stay up, I decided, instead of going back

to bed. I needed to be up, doing things, so when Darry got up, I could tend to him.

I worked around the kitchen, doing up the dishes that the boys had used that morning. I could hear doors opening and

closing, and I went to the kitchen doorway.

Darry was walking towards the kitchen, dressed in his sweatpants, and sock feet, and shirtless, holding the brown

bandages around his left side.

"Hey, Junie," he greeted me, in a raspy sounding voice.

"Good mornin'," I answered.

"Did ya sleep alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Those pills pack a punch."

"Sit down," I told him, going to pull his chair out slightly from the table.

As he was beginning to sit, I poured him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him.

"Thanks," he said. "Soda gone to work already?"

"Uh huh. Pony, too."

"Why so early?"

"He said he had things to do," I reported.

"Mmm."

"I can make ya some eggs," I offered, going to pull out a skillet.

"Ya don't have to. I'll just have some toast or somethin'."

"I'll make eggs," I said, stubbornly. "Ya need protein."

"Well, make enough for yourself, too."

Darry sat, reading the newspaper, until I'd finished the eggs and toast.

I set Darry's plate in front of him, and then sat down with my own.

We ate in quiet for a few minutes until Darry said, "Good eggs, Junie."

"Thanks."

I got up to take my own plate to the sink, and refilled Darry's coffee cup.

"You're supposed to take a pill when you eat," I remembered, and went to pick up the bottle off of the cabinet.

Darry took it and shook out a pill, swallowing it with his coffee. He stood, and I took his plate as well.

"What would ya like for lunch?" I asked him.

"Whatever's in the refrigerator," Darry said. "No need to make anything special."

He went off, then, taking his newspaper with him. He went to sit in the living room, and I worked around the house,

and was carrying a load of jeans that needed washing to the laundry room when I saw that Darry was asleep.

He'd laid down on the couch, the newspaper still spread over his middle, and he had his good arm folded behind his head.

I stayed real quiet after that, going to the front porch to read for awhile. Darry slept for a long time, all the way thru

the lunch hour. I ate a peanut butter sandwich, and drank a Coke. When the telephone began to ring, I went to snatch it up.

It was Soda, calling to see how Darry was getting on.

When I'd reported that he'd eaten, taken a pill, and was napping, Soda seemed relieved.

"That's the best thing for him," he said. "I'm gonna be late gettin' home tonight, Junie. Ya'all don't wait supper

on me."

I didn't think Soda would go out drinking or out on a date. Not when Darry was only just home from the hospital.

But, I still asked. "What are ya doin'?"

"Found another job," he said.

"What?" I asked, shocked, but still trying to stay quiet. "You're goin' to quit Buck?"

"Nah. Another job. A second job."

"Why, Soda?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later," he said. "Just-don't say anything to Darry about it, alright? Just tell him I'm workin'

late."

"Okay," I said.

I hung up the telephone quietly, and turned to see Darry rousing from his nap.

"That Soda?" he asked me.

"Uh huh. I'll make ya some lunch," I said, and hustled to the kitchen.

Darry and I spent the afternoon quietly. He read, and then walked around outside in the yard for awhile. I bustled around,

doing things, and hovering over him. Finally, when I brought him a glass of iced tea, he told me to sit down opposite and

play a game of checkers with him.

Ponyboy arrived home, via Two-Bit. I would have given anything, _anything,_ for Darry not to have been hurt. But, it surely was

nice, having company during the daytime. It had been a lonely few days, stuck at home by myself.

I said as much at one point. When I was successful in taking some of Darry's checkers, I said, "At least I'm not bored

today, stuck at home by myself-"

They all three looked at me, and I shrugged, wishing I'd kept still.

"Maybe ya hadn't oughta get yourself grounded then, June-Bug," Two-Bit said, with a grin.

**Outsiders**

The four of us ate supper, a simple supper of leftover stew from the freezer, without Soda. I'd told Darry what

Soda had said to tell him. That he was working late.

It was nearing ten o'clock before he got home. I was still sitting up, though Two-Bit had left, and Darry and Pony

had gone to bed. I thought somebody should wait up for Soda.

He came in quietly.

"Junie," he said, in greeting. "What are you doin' still up?"

"Waitin' for ya," I said. "I have a plate put back for ya. Do ya want me to heat it up?"

"Nah. I ate somethin' already. I just wanna go to bed. I'm beat."

"Where's your second job?" I asked.

"Helpin' a friend of Buck's restore an old Cadillac convertible," Soda said.

"At night?"

"Yeah. He works in a bank or somethin' downtown. He likes to putter around with engines and stuff, but he doesn't know

a whole lot about it, and he needs somebody to help him, so Buck told him about me," Soda said.

"And he's gonna pay ya himself?" I asked, following Soda as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Cash every time I'm there," Soda said. He went to the refrigerator and got out the bottle of milk, pouring

a glass.

"I'll put it away," I told him, taking the bottle of milk.

"Thanks." He sat down at the kitchen table, as if he was weary.

"How'd Darry do today?" he asked me.

"Okay, I think," I said, leaning with my hands on the back of a kitchen chair.

"Well, don't mention my other job to him just yet," Soda said.

"How come?"

Soda hesitated. "Because-he'll just get mad, and say I don't need to do it-"

"But, ya think ya should?" I asked.

"I know so." He hesitated again. "Junie, there's gonna be bills from the hospital, and all of that, and, as long as Darry's

not workin', he doesn't get paid. Things could get rough around here for awhile, money-wise."

"Oh," I said. It made me feel worried, thinking about it. I'd been mostly focused on Darry health-wise and all of that.

I hadn't thought of the money side of it.

"I'm not tellin' ya to worry ya," Soda said. "I just think-you're old enough to know what's gonna be happening, and all."

I nodded, and couldn't help feeling a comradery with Soda right then. He was treating me as though I was grown-up, or at

least, not a little kid.

"I'll tell Darry about it, in a day or so," Soda said. "Otherwise, he'll start fussin' about goin' back to work way before he should."

"Okay," I said. I nibbled at my lip in thought. "With your extra money, and Ponyboy's money from the bowling alley, will that

be enough to pay everything?"

"Well, maybe not everything. Not all of the hospital bill, probably. But, Darry's gonna get a bonus, maybe. I know he

had other plans for that money, though, not just for bills."

"I have some money," I said. "Remember?"

"Ya mean the money you've been savin' up?" he asked me. "For the camera flash?"

When I nodded, Soda said, "No, Junie," real darn firmly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Let's just wait on that until we see how things go," Soda said, seeing that I was getting het up.

I would have argued, but I saw how tired he looked, so I held myself back. I would take it up with him later.

**Outsiders**

With the next day being Saturday, it was still just like the day before, pretty much. Pony was home, though, so

he cut the grass, and Darry walked around a lot. When I told him he should rest, he told me that he'd been resting

enough and that he needed to be moving around.

I came into the living room from the kitchen when I heard a knocking on the front door. Darry was already at the door,

opening it. It hadn't gotten so hot that we'd opened the wooden door to the screen.

"Hello, Darry," I heard a familiar voice say.

Ugh! Mrs. Richards. The social worker.

I stopped in my tracks, and when Darry returned her greeting, and she'd come inside, I brushed at my bangs, and

wished I could go back to the kitchen without it being noticed.

"I heard you'd been hurt-" she began. "An accident at work?"

"Yeah." Darry gestured towards the living room. "Sit down."

"Thank you. I thought we might talk a bit-" she began, and then saw me standing there.

"Hello, June," she said.

"Hi."

She went to perch on the end of the couch, laying her purse to the side, and holding her notebook on her lap.

She began to ask Darry about what had happened, how he got hurt, and all of that. Darry gave the minimum of details without

seeming to be hiding anything. At least it seemed to me.

"How is that going to affect finances?" she asked. "Will it present a problem?"

Darry looked toward me. "Junie, why don't ya go on outside. See if Pony needs anything."

Pony need something? Okay, that was silly.

It was darn obvious that Darry didn't want to discuss finances with Mrs. Richards in front of me. I didn't want to make

Darry look bad, or have it seem as though I wasn't going to mind him. But, it was silly, sending me outside like that. So,

I went to the kitchen, appearing to obey, and instead, peeked out the window at Pony, still cutting the grass, and then I poured

a glass of cold iced tea in one of our better glasses.

Then I walked back into the living room again.

They both paused in their talking to look at me.

"I brought ya some iced tea," I said, and handed it to Mrs. Richards.

She took it with a smile and a thank you.

Darry looked to me, plainly waiting for me to scoot on outside.

"Pony doesn't need any help," I said, in casualness. I was getting ready to sit myself down on the other end of the

couch, when Darry gave me a knowing look.

Just before I planted my behind on the sofa, he said, "Junie." He said it quiet-like, but it gave me pause.

"Go outside while Mrs. Richards and I talk," he ordered. There. I guess he thought that since I hadn't gone along

with the 'go see if Pony needs help' thing, that he would 'spell it out' for me.

Well, there was no way to not follow that. So, I went thru the kitchen, and out the back door. I went to sit at the picnic

table, watching Pony, until he paused, and ran an arm over his forehead to wipe off the sweat.

"I need a cold drink," he said.

"Ya can't go in right now," I said. "At least, not unless you're real quiet. Mrs. Richards is here."

"What's she doin' here?" Pony asked, looking peeved.

"I dunno. But, she asked Darry about money stuff, because of him gettin' hurt, and he threw me out."

"I'm gonna get me a Coke," Pony said, sounding stubborn.

"Well, do some listenin' while you're in there," I told him.

It wasn't even five minutes and Pony was back outside, carrying a bottle of Coke. He took a seat opposite me at the

picnic table.

"What's happening?" I asked him.

Pony shrugged. "I was barely in the doorway of the living room, and Darry just nodded his head for me to

disappear. I didn't hear anything."

"Darry thinks we're kids," I complained.

At Pony's raised eyebrow, I amended that to, "Well, I _know_ we're kids, but we should be able to know what's happening

with money and stuff-and Soda thinks so, too."

"It's cause Darry wants to take care of stuff, and all that," Pony said.

"Yeah. But, you're bringin' money into the house," I pointed out. "So ya ought to be able to know things, shouldn't you?"

"Yeah. I oughta," Pony began, and then we both saw Soda's truck chugging up the street.

"Soda's home," I said, in gladness.

"Probably to eat before he goes to his other job," Pony said.

"Uh huh," I agreed.

We waved and called out to Soda as he got out of his truck, and he walked over to us, instead of heading into the house.

"Whose car?" he asked, thumbing at the car in the driveway behind Darry's truck. "It looks like the one that Mrs. Richards

drives."

"It is," I said.

"What's she want?" Soda asked.

"She's in there askin' Darry about money and stuff," I said. "And, he won't let me or Pony be in there."

"Oh," Soda said. "Well, I'll go in and see what's happenin'."

Soda went off to the house, and Pony and I sat there. We sat long enough for Pony to finish his Coke, and then Soda

whistled at us from the back door.

"Mrs. Richards wants to say goodbye," he told us.

We said our goodbyes to her in the living room. She was as nice as always, and reminded us

that the next Monday was signups for the classes at the YMCA.

I guess both Pony and I seemed less than enthusiastic, because she said, in a cheerful tone, "I really think you'll

enjoy it, both of you."

"They'll be there," Darry said.

When she'd gotten into her car, Darry went back inside, and we all followed.

Once inside, he turned furiously on Soda.

"Why would ya do that?" he demanded.

"Because it was a necessary thing," Soda answered.

"It's not a necessary thing," Darry contradicted.

Pony and I looked from Soda to Darry, perplexed as to what was going on. Something must have been said

in the talk with Mrs. Richards.

"I happen to think it was," Soda said, and started towards the kitchen.

"Damn it, Soda!" Darry said, raising his voice. "I'm not gonna have it, do ya hear me?"

Soda paused in the kitchen doorway and looked back at Darry. "I'm eatin' a sandwich, Darry, and then I'm goin'

back to work. And, then, when I'm finished, I'm goin' over to Booker's house to work on the car."

He turned on his heel and went on, to the refrigerator, where he began pulling out sandwich fixings. When Darry stalked

after him, Pony and I followed.

"I told ya-we don't need ya to do that," Darry persisted, holding onto his side again. "I oughta be gettin'

that bonus, and there'll be enough."

"Well, this will help that along," Soda returned, spreading mayonnaise on his bread.

Darry let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't have to be so damn stubborn, Soda-"

"I learned from the best on that, Superman," Soda said.

Darry gave him a narrowed eye look at that remark, and Soda plopped down at the table, biting into his

sandwich.

"Any Coke left in the fridge, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Yeah," Pony said, and reached into the refrigerator to take out a bottle of Coke, opening it and then handing

it to Soda.

Darry sat down, as well. "You should've talked to me about it-" he began.

"Ya would have reacted just like ya are now," Soda said, unperturbed. He swiped crumbs off his mouth, and said,

"Look. If ya get your bonus, then we'll be sittin' in clover. This second thing of mine-that's just extra, so ya don't

have to worry so much."

Darry was silent, looking at Soda.

"I get paid on Tuesday," Pony spoke up. "We're mostly done with the paintin' down there, but I can look 'round for

somethin' else, too-"

"No. You've got classes at the Y startin' next week," Darry said.

"I don't hafta do that, Darry," Pony began.

"Yeah. Ya _do,"_ Darry said, with finality. He gave both Pony and I somewhat of a fierce glance. "I don't want any

protestin' or anything about those classes, alright? Even if ya don't wanna go, we all have to do things we don't

always wanna do-"

"Okay, Darry," Pony interrupted. "I'm not squawkin' about goin'. It was just a suggestion."

"Alright," Darry said, looking somewhat mollified.

"I want to contribute, too," I spoke up. "It makes me feel low-horrible-that I'm not helpin'-"

"You help every day around here," Darry said. "I don't wanna hear that."

"I mean _really_ help," I insisted.

"There's other ways to help besides with money, Junie. Ya know that," he said.

After that, Soda went on back to work, and Pony went to finish up the grass. Darry went to lay on the couch,

where he fell asleep. I stood in the living room, looking at him, and thinking that he had to be the most stubborn

person on the entire face of the planet.

**Outsiders**


	21. Altercation

The rest of the weekend went by fairly quickly. Darry walked around outside a whole lot. He said he was 'working the kinks out'. Soda was

gone mostly all of the time, over working on that guy's car. Two-Bit came around Saturday evening, and stayed all thru Sunday.

It was around five o'clock or so on Sunday when things turned topsy-turvy. Again.

The telephone rang and I was the one who answered it. My hello was responded to by, "Hey, June? This is Butch. Darry up and

around? I need ta talk to him." _Butch is Darry's friend, and also his next in line on the roofing crew. _

I said okay, that I'd get Darry. I went to the front porch, where Darry was sitting in the porch swing, talking to Two-Bit and

Pony, who were both lounging on the front steps in the sunshine.

"Darry, it's Butch on the telephone," I told him.

Darry got up to go and pick up the receiver. I went on out to the porch. Two-Bit began to talk about his bottomless pit of a

stomach, and his hankering for some sweets.

"How's about ya make some fudge, Junie?" he suggested, looking hopeful.

I wrinkled my forehead at him. "Fudge is an awful lot of work, Two-Bit," I informed him.

"But it's so darn good," he protested. "Come on. Pony, ya want some fudge, too, don't ya?"

"I could manage to eat some," Pony said.

"Then you two go make it," I said.

"I'd only mess it up," Two-Bit said.

"And, I don't feel like doin' all those dishes afterwards," I added.

"We'll do the dishes, if ya make the fudge, won't we, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit coaxed.

When Pony shrugged in answer, Two-Bit turned his eyes on me. "Pleeeease, June-Bug?"

Before I could respond, we could hear Darry's raised voice from inside the house. Words sounding like 'cheatin' little weasel' and

'damn, no he's not!'

Immediately, we all exchanged glances.

"What's goin' on?" Two-Bit wondered.

"Who's he talkin' to?" Pony asked, getting to his feet, and going to stand near to the screen door to hear better.

"Butch," I said.

"Why'd he be yellin' at Butch like that?" Pony asked.

"I dunno," I said.

There was a bit more of the raised voice, though we couldn't catch all of the words. Pony opened the door,

and we went on into the living room, to stand there and watch, as Darry said, "Alright," real abruptly, and

hung up the telephone receiver.

Pony and I both watched as Darry stood there by the telephone for a minute, as though deep in thought.

"What's goin' on?" Pony asked him.

Darry's eyes landed on us, as if he hadn't noticed we'd been standing there.

"Just somethin' about work," Darry said, in answer, and went towards the kitchen.

We could hear him, rattling around in the kitchen, and, when Pony headed that way, I followed along.

Darry was in the process of starting a pot of coffee, and was using his good hand to measure out the coffee, and

then fill the pot with water.

"Butch okay?" Pony asked.

"He's okay," Darry said, taking the pot to the stove and setting it down, and then turning on a burner.

Pony and I exchanged another look. There was tenseness in every movement that Darry was making. It was as though

he was a tiger, stalking. Moving slowly, as if thinking out every move, very deliberately.

It would have taken someone almighty brave to approach him head-on, about what he was so riled about. I wasn't going to, and I guess

Pony wasn't, either, because Pony gave me a shrug, and went back out to the porch to rejoin Two-Bit.

Darry had gone back to sit on the couch, but he wasn't talking. He just sat, looking as though he was

thinking hard. Eventually, the coffee was done, and I brought him a cup. He took it from me, saying

"Thanks," but in an absent-minded sort of way. He seemed as though he was simmering.

Awhile after that, Pony stuck his head inside and said, "Hey, Darry-somebody here to see ya."

Darry got up, going to the screen door to look out. I was watching, and it seemed to me that his jaw got

even tighter.

He pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers, and stepped outside. I went to stand at the screen now, to

look out. I didn't recognize the car, or the man who was standing beside it. He was dressed in a fancy suit and tie,

and tugged his jacket straight as he stood there.

Darry went on past Two-Bit and Pony and I heard him say, "Pony, go on inside. Tell Junie I said for her to stay in

there, too."

"How come?" Pony asked.

"Go on," Darry said.

Pony came over to the door, and pulled it open, standing half in and half out.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I dunno," Pony said. Two-Bit was standing up, too, by now, and came over closer to the door.

"Why's he want us to stay in here?" I asked. I knew Pony didn't know, either, so it wasn't a question that I expected an

answer for.

The three of us watched, as Darry went to the bottom of the porch steps, and then walked a few feet more, coming to

a stop about ten feet from the man and the car.

At first the voices were low, too low to make out all the words, but it wasn't but a few moments, and Darry's voice

began to raise.

"Ya aren't gonna stiff me, or my crew-" Darry was saying.

"I came here in good faith-" the other man said.

"Good faith, my ass," Darry said. "Ya owe for the job, and I want ya to pay. Now."

The other man lowered his voice, and said something, and Darry shook his head, stepping forward a few more steps.

Things like 'not the agreement', and 'nothin' but a cheater' were what we could hear.

The other man was shaking his head vigorously in denial of what Darry was saying.

"He didn't pay Darry for a job," Pony said, taking a guess.

"Is this the one with the bonus?" I asked. "Maybe he won't pay the bonus for some reason-"

And, then, before we could wonder anymore, or even see it coming, Darry had the man against the side of his car, holding

the front of the man's jacket with his right hand. And, man, did he ever _slam_ that guy against the car! I knew it wasn't likely that

the other man had seen it coming at all.

He began hollering up a storm, (the other man), and it looked as though Darry was shaking him.

"Pony-" I said, pushing past and clutching at Pony's arm in panic.

"What the hell-" Pony said, and we were both at the bottom of the steps.

"Darry-what're ya doin'?!" Pony asked, sounding just as panicked as I felt.

Darry didn't answer Pony, or even act as though he heard.

"You've got until Tuesday mornin'," Darry said, his hand still wrapped around the man's shirt front.

"I told you, I'm not going to be able to manage until later this month. But, I'll pay you then, Darry, including

the bonus I promised-" the man said.

"Dammit, Rudge, I need the money _now,_ not at the end of the month," Darry said, furiously.

For a moment I thought Darry was going to slug the man. He kept hold of the guy's shirt with his right hand,

and brought his left hand back. His _left hand! The one in the_ cast!

I sucked in my breath, waiting for it to happen, and dreading it at the same time. What would it do to Darry if he

hit somebody with a broken hand? And, what would it do to the man if he was hit with a hand surrounded by a hard

cast?

But, then, Darry gave the man one last furious shake, and dropped both his left hand, and then his right, too.

"Tuesday, Rudge," Darry said, and then added threateningly, "Or I'll take it out of your hide." He turned

around and started back towards the house again, past Pony and me, and past Two-Bit, who was looking wary and

concerned.

I gave the man a last look. He was appearing to be shook up. He looked-well, he looked darn _scared,_ is what he looked. He wasted

no time in going around the front of the car, to the driver's side. He opened the car door, and put one foot in, hollering back out

at Darry.

"Trying to do the right thing-coming over here to talk to you-and this is what I get for it!" he yelled.

Darry paused at the foot of the steps. "Tuesday, Rudge!" Darry yelled back, and then went up the porch steps and into

the house, letting the screen flap shut behind him.

The three of us exchanged a worried look, and then watched as the man got in his car and drove away.

"What the hell," Ponyboy said, in a wondering way.

"Maybe I oughta shove off," Two-Bit said.

"Nah, ya don't have to," Pony said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Darry's in the mood to have anybody 'round," Two-Bit protested.

"Two-Bit, _come on,"_ Pony said, and went up the porch steps. Two-Bit looked at me, and then followed Pony.

When we all went inside, we could hear Darry moving around in his bedroom, and then he came out, pulling on

a clean t-shirt over his bandaged ribs.

"I'll be back after awhile," he said, in a general way to all of us.

"Where are ya goin'?" Pony demanded.

"I've gotta see a couple of guys about work-" Darry said.

He was pulling down his t-shirt, and I said, "Darry-ya can't-ya aren't supposed to be drivin', even!"

"I can drive, Junie," he said.

"No," I insisted stubbornly. "The doctor said ya weren't supposed to do _anything,_ just rest. And-"

"I'll be alright," Darry interrupted me, mid-sentence. His jaw was set, but I set mine, too.

"Ya have to take care of yourself-if ya don't, then ya might not get better!" I said.

"Junie, _stop,"_ Darry ordered, and I stopped, looking at him reprovingly.

"I'm okay to drive-I won't be gone long," he said. "We'll have supper when I get back."

"Well, I'll go with ya, then." Ponyboy announced.

"No. I'll go alone," Darry said, the tone of his voice brooking no further argument.

We stood there, staring at him, Pony and I in mutinous silent protest, and Two-Bit in wary confusion.

We followed him outside as he grabbed his truck keys from the hook by the door.

"This is bullshit, Darry," Pony said, giving it one more try.

"Yeah," I said in huffy agreement. "What are ya goin' to do? Go find that guy who didn't pay ya, and finish beatin' him

up?"

Darry stopped right there, on the front sidewalk, turning to level us both with a steely-eyed gaze. That look could

_frost_ a person, let me tell you.

"Listen, you two, I'll be back. I need to see some people. Now, stop with the dramatics." He waved a hand. "Finish-whatever

ya need to finish. Do your chores."

Pony turned, and went back into the house, giving the screen door an extra hard slam.

"I'll be back," Darry said, once more, and went to his truck. He got in sort of stiffly, as if he had to think it out before

he moved, and then he started the motor, and backed out of the driveway.

**Outsiders**


	22. Battle of Wills

"Ooooh," I hissed, stamping my foot. "He makes me so mad!"

"He'll be okay, Junie," Two-Bit said, trying to sound comforting.

I turned to stomp into the house, with Two-Bit behind me.

We found Ponyboy, sitting on the sofa, pulling on his sneakers, and then tying the shoelaces in a furious way.

"What're ya doin'?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go down and talk to Soda," Pony announced. "Two-Bit, give me a ride?"

"Yeah, sure," Two-Bit said.

"Are you goin' so ya can tell Soda what happened, with that man that was here, and everything?" I asked.

"Yep," Pony said.

"I'm goin', too," I said, and went to tug on my own sneakers.

We were mostly silent on the way down to Buck's. When we got there, we found Soda perched completely inside of

a truck engine, sitting on the edge with his head bent over the motor. Steve was standing on the other side, also leaning

way over.

Soda looked up as we walked over towards the truck where he was working. "What're you delinquents doin'?" he asked, joking.

"Gotta talk to ya," Pony told him, standing, and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Somethin' wrong?" Soda asked, immediately serious-ing up.

"Yeah," Pony said.

"Okay," Soda said, and swiveled to climb out of the engine. A few moments later, when he was standing in front of us,

wiping the grease from his hands with an orange grease rag, he said, "What's Darry done?"

That might have been funny at another time, with Soda automatically assuming that our problem had to do with Darry. But,

right then, it wasn't funny. It was too 'on the dot' to be funny.

So, we told him. First, about Butch's telephone call, and how he'd told Darry something that upset him, but that Darry

wouldn't tell us what. And, then about the short man in the suit that had told Darry he couldn't pay him, and then, most

worrisome, how Darry had just warned us off, and left to 'go see some guys about work'.

Soda sighed. "Well, damn."

We waited a couple of moments, while it looked as though Soda was thinking.

"That's all he said?" he asked us. "Just that he was goin' to talk to some guys?"

"Yeah. And, that he'd be back for supper," Ponyboy said.

"We tried to talk to him about how he shouldn't be drivin', and all, but he wouldn't listen. Not _at all,"_ I said.

"No. Likely he wouldn't," Soda said, dryly.

"He was in the mood to bust somebody's head," Pony said.

"Well-" Soda said. "Go home. Try not to worry. He'll show up. And, I'll talk to him when I get home tonight."

"That's it?" I asked. "I mean, aren't ya gonna _do_ anything?"

"I said I'll talk to him, Junie," Soda said. "I don't see as there's anything to do right now. Not even knowin' where he went,

or anything."

"Grrr," I said, irritated beyond belief.

"What do ya expect me to do?" Soda countered. "I'll give him hell when I get home-and I'll find out what's goin' on. See why

he didn't get paid, and all that. We'll sit down and figure it all out."

"Will ya come home after you're done here at Buck's?" I asked him. "So ya can talk to him then?"

"I've gotta go to Booker's, to work on the car," Soda reminded me.

I needed no reminder. "This is more important, Soda!" I snapped.

"Not if Darry didn't get paid for a job," Soda said. "If that's what happened, then we're gonna need every penny we

can lay our hands on. I've gotta go to Booker's."

I rolled my eyes and heaved a big sigh, but I knew that Soda had a valid point.

Soda put a hand on my shoulder, and gave Pony and I both a long look. He sighed, seeing how worried we both were.

"I'll come home after I'm done here," he conceded. "And, I'll talk to him, then. Before I go to Booker's."

"Okay," Ponyboy said, and I nodded. I felt better, really relieved, and I knew Pony was, too. At least, Soda was going to

try. It felt easier, knowing that Soda was going to help.

**Outsiders**

We were mostly quiet going back to the house.

As we pulled up, and got out of Two-Bit's car, Pony asked him, "Are ya gonna stick around, Two-Bit?"

"I dunno," Two-Bit said. "Sounds like it might get dicey 'round here."

"Aw, come on," Pony told him.

We went inside, and were mostly quiet at first. Pony turned on the fans, and Two-Bit went to the kitchen to

pull out Cokes from the refrigerator.

"What are we gonna eat tonight?" Pony was asking, hitching himself up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Don't ask me," I said. "I'm not cookin'." I went to take the bottle cap off of a Coke. "Why should I cook for

Darry, when he takes off like that, even though he just got out of the hospital. He doesn't care that we're worried."

"I think he's just worried about money, Junie," Two-Bit said. "He's serious about takin' care of all of ya."

I shrugged, and went to the living room, flopping down on the sofa. Two-Bit decided to take off, saying he would be

back later on, maybe.

It was around an hour or so longer, and Soda got home. Before Darry. I didn't think that was a good thing. I mean, that

Darry was _still_ gone. When Soda came in, and started talking to Pony, I sat up on the sofa from my lying-down position.

We sat around for a while after that, discussing things.

"That joker that was here-he must be the owner or contractor or whatever from Darry's job that he just finished," Soda

reasoned.

"Yeah. I heard him say somethin' about the bonus to Darry," Ponyboy said in agreement.

Soda leaned forward, folding his hands together. "Not good," he muttered, low.

"What're we gonna do?" Pony asked, popping his knuckles in nervousness.

"We'll talk to Darry-and figure it out," Soda was saying, as we heard a truck pulling into the driveway.

Pony went to the screen door. "He's here," he said.

So when Darry opened the screen and came in, he was greeted by Pony, standing with his arms crossed; Soda, sitting

on the sofa, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. And, me. Sitting there in the other chair, with my arms crossed, similarly to

Pony, and with an attitude, if he cared to take notice of it.

If Darry was surprised, or put off, by the sight of his entire family sitting there, obviously waiting for him, well, he didn't

show it.

He came in, and let the screen door flap shut. He let his gaze run over all of us.

"You're home early," he said, to Soda. "Not goin' to Booker's?"

"I'm goin'," Soda said. "Came home to talk to ya first."

"Yeah?" Darry said, and now he gave another, longer look at the three of us. "What's goin' on?"

"You tell us-" Pony said, his voice tight.

"Yeah. _You_ tell _us,"_ I said, with attitude.

Darry gave me a glance, and raised an eyebrow. "Junie?" he said.

That was Darry-code for 'watch your mouth'.

"The kids are worried," Soda spoke up. "So am I. What's the deal with the guy who came earlier, sayin' he

can't pay?"

Darry sighed, and went to sit in his favorite chair. "Rudge says he can't pay till the end of the month for the job we

finished."

"Can't pay the bonus?" Soda asked. "Or the whole job?"

"Can't pay any of it," Darry said flatly.

"The end of the month-that's almost three weeks," Soda said in thought.

"Right," Darry said, sounding grim.

"Well-I'll get some more hours-" Soda began.

"You're doin' enough," Darry said.

"Not enough to pay everything that needs payin'," Soda argued.

"Soda-" Darry began, and then paused. "Both of ya, go on outside for a few minutes," he said, to Pony and I.

"No!" I said. Loudly and no holds barred.

"June Marie, that's just about enough lip out of you," Darry warned, looking furious.

"I'm not gonna leave the room like some little kid when there's no reason to it!" I said. "I've been sittin' and worryin' about ya

all afternoon, and I'm not goin' outside!"

Darry shifted forward in his chair. "How about a trip over my knee?" he threatened. "How does that sound to ya?"

_Okay. That gave me cause to think._ I'll admit to it. Those blue-green eyes of his were boring a hole right _thru_ me. But, I

grabbed what was left of my courage, and said, "I don't know how ya think to do that-your ribs bein' hurt the way

that they are-"

"My ribs may be the worse for it, but my right hand works just fine-" Darry said. He gave me a menacing look, and I thought

for an instant that he meant to actually rise up out of that chair...

"I'm not goin' outside, either," Ponyboy spoke up. "You'll have to take _me_ on, too-not just Junie."

Darry's eyes swept to Pony, still standing, with his arms crossed.

"Is that right?" Darry asked, still looking furious.

"I'm not tryin' to give ya lip, Darry," Pony said. "But-Junie and I-well, we're not little kids that shouldn't hear the

bad stuff. I know ya want to shield us from some of it, but we're in this together. All of us."

I gave Pony an admiring, grateful look. He'd expressed it all just right. I swung my eyes to Darry. I'd uncrossed my arms,

and I hoped Darry was gonna be reasonable.

"I agree with the kids," Soda said.

"You do, huh?" Darry said. But, he didn't sound as mad, anymore.

"Yeah. I mean-" Soda looked at me. "Junie, ya gotta be respectful, and not so sassy, okay?" He looked back at Darry. "But,

I do agree with 'em about knowin' what's goin' on, Darry."

For a long, long moment, Darry was silent. Then he said, "Alright. Family meeting, it is. Pony, ya might as well

sit down."

Pony sat down beside Soda on the sofa, still cracking his knuckles.

"So, Rudge says he can't pay me until the end of the month-I told him he has till Tuesday. I probably won't get the

bonus, but gettin' the pay for the main job, that's better than waitin' until he says he can pay both," Darry said.

"What if he don't pay ya on Tuesday?" Pony asked.

"He knows that he'd better," Darry said, stubbornly.

"But, what's the plan if he _don't?"_ Soda asked.

"I've got another job lined up-startin' tomorrow," Darry said. "I wasn't gonna do it for awhile, because it's not a

big job, but the guy's been after me, so I went to see him and told him-"

Darry's voice trailed off, as all three of us looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked us.

"You can't go to start a job _tomorrow,"_ Soda told him.

"That's right," Pony added. "That's just crazy!"

"Ya know what the doctor said-" Soda began.

"That was advice," Darry said.

"Advice that ya need to listen to," Soda said. "Ya can't be climbin' on a roof by tomorrow."

I was suddenly furious at Darry again. "That makes no sense!" I accused him. "If the wind's blowin' when you're up

on a roof, or ya take a wrong step, ya might fall again!"

"All of ya, just settle down," Darry said.

"How are we sposed to do that?" Pony demanded. "It's like-you're tryin' to get yourself killed, Darry!"

"Yeah!" I said, in agreement.

All three of us, Soda, me and Pony, began talking at the same time, protesting Darry's crazy decision to

go back to work so soon. Our voices all meshed together, and Darry gave a piercing whistle, which had the desired

effect of hushing us up.

When he had our full, and silent, attention, Darry went on, "We're startin' the job tomorrow, but I won't be on

the roof. At least for a few more days. Alright? Butch and the rest of the guys are gonna be doin' that. I'll take care of the

ground work."

Ground work. I knew what that meant.

"It's good ya won't be on the roof right away," Soda said. "Ground work-that's no easy thing, either, though."

"Yeah. A lot of liftin', and carryin', and all of that," Pony said. "It'll be hard, with your ribs and your arm."

"Well, there's not a lot of choice on that," Darry said. He gave the three of us a look that I knew he meant to be

comforting. "I promise that I'll take breaks. Alright?"

We were all silent, surveying him, and hesitant to give our blessing on any of it.

"We need me to take this job," Darry said. "I got an advance for it. That'll help until Rudge comes thru with what he

owes."

"The guy gave ya an advance?" Soda asked, sounding surprised. I gathered from that, that it wasn't common for

such to happen.

"Yeah. He did. That's where I went this afternoon," Darry said.

"Well," Soda said, sounding considering, "That was decent of him."

"It was," Darry agreed. "That's why we're startin' tomorrow. That's why I wanna be there, too, makin' sure that the guys stay workin'

steady, and all."

"Butch could do that," Pony said, half-heartedly. I think he knew that Darry wouldn't necessarily agree.

"He could," Darry conceded. "But, I need to be there, too."

"So, with the advance-and my money from Booker, we oughta be okay," Soda said.

"Yeah. And, I've got my money from the bowling alley," Pony said.

"Give me any that ya want put in the bank," Darry said. "I'll take it by there tomorrow."

Soda opened his wallet, and pulled out some bills, leafing thru them. "There's fifty here," he said, handing it off

to Darry.

"I'll get mine," Pony said. "It's in my room."

I sat there while Pony was gone, listening for those few minutes to Darry and Soda continuing to talk. I felt as though I

wasn't a part of things. Never mind what Soda and Darry told me-about how I did my share because of what I did around

the house. It still didn't feel the same. A sudden thought came to me. I didn't stop to consider it. I got up and went

to my bedroom, opening my small purple jewelry box. I took out the money that was in there. $22. Money from what

I'd earned babysitting, and cleaning at the Wilson's. And, money from the two allowances that Darry had given me.

I went back out to the living room, in time to see Pony handing Darry some money.

"This'll help out a lot," Darry said. "Thanks, Ponyboy."

I came over closer to where Darry sat, and held out the folded money in my hand.

Darry looked up, giving me a questioning look. He took it from me, and looked at it, and then

turned his gaze upwards again. "Isn't this your money-you've been savin'?"

"Yeah. For your camera flash," Soda added.

I nodded.

Darry shook his head. "No, Junie." He held the money back up to me.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You've close, aren't ya-to bein' able to get it?" Darry asked.

"That doesn't matter. I _want_ to give it to ya," I said. "I have as much right as anybody else, don't I? To help

keep us goin'?"

Soda, who, by this point, was standing next to Pony and me, laughed a little. "She's got ya there, Darry. No way

can ya say no to that."

Darry held my eyes, and for a few moments, it was as though it was just him and me there.

"Okay," he said, and I thought I saw pride in his eyes. "Thank ya, Junie. It'll help a lot-to fill up the next

three weeks." He stood up, folding all of the money neatly. "That is-if Rudge doesn't come thru by Tuesday."

"I'm glad this little family chat is over," Pony said. "I'm gonna make me a sandwich. I'm starvin'." He ambled

off to the kitchen.

"I need to eat somethin', too," Soda said. "So I can get to Booker's." He nodded at Darry, and kissed me on the

top of my head, and went towards the kitchen, too.

Left there, with Darry, it was silent. I looked up at him, wondering if there was still gonna be that pride in

his eyes. Or if, instead, he might decide to give me a goin'-over for my sass-mouth earlier.

**Outsiders**


	23. Talking

Darry didn't say anything else to me right then, though. He just gave me a half-smile, and patted my shoulder. We all ended up in the

kitchen, eating sandwiches, after which Soda left to go to work on the car for the fellow named Booker. Pony watched a show on television

and I sat out in the living room with him, but I wasn't really watching. Darry went to bed shortly after that. He came

from the kitchen, switching off lights, and stood at the edge of the living room.

"I'm headin' to bed," he told Pony and me.

"It's early," Pony said.

"I figured I better get some rest, before tomorrow," Darry said.

"Yeah," Pony said, in agreement, looking at Darry from his spot where he was lying on the couch.

"Tomorrow's the sign-ups for the classes at the YMCA, don't forget," Darry said. "Make sure ya get down there by ten. Maybe Two-Bit

can give ya both a ride."

Neither Pony nor I said anything to that. We exchanged a look between each other.

"At least three classes or so each," Darry said. "And get 'em on the same days, so neither one of ya is walkin' by

yourself to and from."

"Even with everything goin' on?" Pony asked.

"What'dya mean?" Darry asked.

Pony sat up. "I was thinkin' I could find somethin' else-more than the bowlin' alley, to make some money."

"If ya find somethin' on the days opposite your class days, then we'll see about that," Darry said.

"I mean somethin' steady-like _every_ day," Pony said.

"Ya _have_ to take the classes. Two or three of 'em," Darry insisted.

"Well, how come?" Pony asked. "Ya never really said _why_ Mrs. Richards wanted us to."

"Yeah," I said. "Ya never were real clear about that, Darry."

"She thinks both of ya could profit from it-" Darry paused, and ran his broken hand thru his hair, looking frustrated. "She says

it's to be, so it's gonna _be."_

We were both quiet, looking up at him, and he sighed. "Don't give me any grief about it, alright? Can ya both just do what

ya need to do with it?"

I guess Pony and I both felt a nudge of guilt then. Darry was still nursing his injuries-in pain, and getting ready to

return to work the next morning. It wasn't the time to argue with him-not over something that was not his decision, but, instead,

was on Mrs. Richard's say-so.

"Yeah. Okay," Pony said, grudgingly, and I nodded.

Darry said goodnight, and went to bed.

DSPJ

The next morning, Soda was frying eggs and bacon, and when I went out to the kitchen, he greeted me with

his customary good humor.

"Mornin', June-Bug," he said.

"Mornin'."

"Wanna make the toast for me?" he said.

I went to do that, while he finished up the eggs, and Darry and Pony made their way to the kitchen.

Soda was the only one who really did any talking. He was regaling Pony with the process of working on that

well-off guy's car.

The phone began ringing, and I got up to go answer it.

It was Rhonda, wanting to know if I could go swimming later, at the city pool. I told her I'd call her back,

and went back to my seat at the table. When everybody was finishing up, and Pony had followed Soda to the living

room, I gave Darry a covert glance. I picked up my plate and his, as he was standing up, finishing off his coffee.

"Darry?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"After Pony and I go down and sign up for the classes at the Y, and after I do stuff around the house, could I go

swimmin' later?"

Darry paused in his coffee drinking to look at me. "Swimmin' where?" he asked.

"The city pool. With Rhonda. And maybe a couple other girls."

"You've still got some days left on your groundin'," he reminded me. I didn't need the reminding.

"I know," I said, softly, giving him what I thought was a plaintive look.

"If ya know-then why are ya askin' to go swimmin'?" he said.

"I was hopin'-that ya might let me go," I said, vaguely.

"Ya think I should just write off the rest of your punishment, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not all of it," I said. "Maybe just this afternoon?"

Darry was looking at me, still with his eyebrow raised.

"It's gonna get real hot later," I said. "At least ninety degrees. I heard it on the radio."

"That hot, huh?" he asked, pushing in his chair with his good hand. I thought I heard an amused softening to

his voice at my remark about the high heat.

I nodded, and he turned serious-looking again. "I guess so," he said.

I had to admit, I was a bit surprised by Darry's easiness at giving in. "Thanks!" I said.

"I don't want ya goin' anywhere with that cousin of Rhonda's," he said, then. "What's her name-the one that

had the grass?"

"Charlene," I said. "And, I won't. I won't go anywhere besides the pool."

"Alright," he said. He picked up his lunchbox that Soda had packed for him. "Are ya walkin' to the pool?"

The city pool is only five blocks from our house, so it's not as though there's too much risk of running into

any trouble.

I told him yeah, that I planned to walk over. He told me to have Pony walk me over.

"He doesn't have to," I protested. "Rhonda will probably come here, and we can walk over together."

"I want Pony to walk ya over," Darry insisted.

"It's five blocks, Darry-Pony shouldn't have to walk over there with me-"

"Junie, Pony walks with ya, or ya don't go," Darry said, pausing and settling that intense gaze of his on me.

I sighed, and gave in. "Okay," I said.

"Okay. Have fun," he told me. He walked to the door, picking up his tool belt that was laying on the end of the couch. He was

juggling it with his lunch box in his good hand, and I said, "I'll help ya." I took his lunch box, and walked out with him. At his

truck, he put the tool box in, and then took the lunch box from me, setting it inside as well. He rolled down the driver's window.

"Pick some classes that you're gonna like doin'," he told me.

I was already tired of talking about those dumb YMCA classes.

"Promise you'll take it easy today," I told him.

Darry settled himself into the truck. "I'll be fine," he said.

He paused. "You have enough money for the pool and all today? Or did ya give it all to me last night?"

"I have a little left," I said.

He was looking at me sort of serious-like, and regretful, and I didn't want him to start trying to make me take my

money back again. So, I closed the truck door, and said, "See ya later."

"Yeah. See ya," he said.

**Outsiders**

Two-Bit showed up, which is common. He helped himself to a big bowl of cereal, and sat in the kitchen eating it while I

did the breakfast dishes. Pony cleaned up the living room, and ran the vacuum. By then, it was time to be going to the

YMCA. Neither one of us was very excited as we rode down there with Two-Bit.

There were lots of kids, running all around the parking lot and in and out of the building.

We sat there for a few minutes, just watching.

"Want me to hang around?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know how long it's gonna take," Pony said.

"It's okay. I got nothin' better to do," Two-Bit said. "'Sides, there might be some good-lookin' girls in here."

So, we all went inside, past the area where the pool was at. You could look into there thru the glass.

"I think that's the registration table down there-" Pony said, pointing down the hallway.

"I'll wait here," Two-Bit said.

Pony and I exchanged a knowing look. Two-bit, no doubt, planned to just stand and ogle the girls in their

swimming suits.

We went to the desk that had been set up and waited in line. Once we were standing in front of the woman sitting

there, she smiled and asked us our names, and gave us papers to fill out, and all of that.

She told us to find a place to sit and fill them out, and choose our classes, and then bring them back.

Looking over the papers, I saw Pony marking something and I leaned over to see what he was doing.

"A writin' class?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It doesn't sound too bad."

"No. I bet you'll like it," I said.

"One more," Pony said.

"Darry said three classes," I said.

"I'm only doin' two. I've gotta get a job, Junie. In case Darry can't keep workin' cause of his ribs, or in case that guy doesn't

pay by the end of the month," Pony said.

"Oh." I sat back in the chair. "Ya think that might happen?"

"I dunno. Maybe." He looked up at me, and then tapped the paper in my hand. "Come on. Get to pickin' somethin'."

I looked over the choices of classes.

"There's a photography class, Junie," Pony said, pointing to a certain row of words. "That'd be good for you, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

After a few more minutes, I'd chosen the photography class and an art class. We gave the papers to the lady at the

desk, and she instructed us to return the next day to begin.

After that, Two-Bit took us to the drive-in, and insisted on buying us hamburgers and Cokes.

"I got a little extra jingle-jangle," Two-Bit said. "I can afford it."

It was getting close to the time that I'd agreed to meet Rhonda at the pool, so I had Two-Bit swing by

the house, and I grabbed up my swim suit and towel and had him drive me to the pool.

"What time ya sposed to be home?" Pony asked me. "I'm gonna go cut Mrs. Thatcher's grass, and get a couple of

bucks, so when do I come get ya?"

"Ya don't have to come get me," I said. "I'll walk with Rhonda or one of the other girls."

They dropped me off at the pool, and I went in as they drove off.

Rhonda was already there, sitting pool-side, with another girl that I recognized from the high school. I didn't know her

well. She was older.

I changed to my suit, and we sat around, slathering tanning lotion over our skin. The other girl, (Alice Kaye) was

nice enough. She kept asking me questions about Soda. Which was annoying after awhile.

Was he dating anybody right now? Was he still working at the station? Blah, blah, blah.

I had fun, though, until the boys from the drugstore showed up, honking a car horn, and Rhonda went to

the fence to talk to them. She came back, and immediately began pulling on her shirt.

"There's a party at the lake," she announced. "Plenty of beer, and plenty of boys. Come on."

Alice Kaye shrugged. "I've got nothin' better to do."

"How about you, June?" Rhonda asked me.

I shook my head. "Naw, I better not."

Rhonda gave me a disapproving look, her hands on her hips. "Grief, June-here we go again-don't ya get

worn down, always bein' under Darry's thumb?"

I started to say that it wasn't like that-but suddenly I just didn't feel like bothering anymore. Rhonda just didn't get it,

and she wouldn't ever get it. She didn't have to worry about social services, and she didn't have to worry about getting into trouble

with her parents.

I gathered up my stuff, and went to change back to my clothes, and when I came out, Rhonda said, "I think you're

crazy, June. But, we can give ya a ride to your house."

"No, that's okay. You go on," I said. There was something inside my head telling me not to get into the car with

the boys. I knew that walking home alone wasn't what Darry had had in mind, but I thought he would prefer that to

me riding with them.

So, I set out for home. I'd gone about two blocks, and reached the highway, which I needed to cross in order to

go the last three blocks. Crossing the highway on foot is always a bit tricky. I was paused there, waiting for the

right opening to make my run across.

A familiar beat-up blue truck came past me, and pulled to the side of the highway, off the shoulder. I ran quickly and

pulled the passenger door open, and climbed in, slamming the door shut again. Darry merged back into the traffic, and pulled

out.

"Why are ya walkin' alone?" he asked.

"Rhonda wanted to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend."

Darry turned to the left, heading to our house. He gave me a surprised, shocked look.

"Rhonda has a boyfriend?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Well, sort of," I said.

Darry shook his head slightly, and said something under his breath that sounded like, "Bullshit."

"How was your day back at work?" I asked, giving him a once-over. "Was it real hard?"

"Not too bad," he said.

"Are ya real tired?" I asked.

"I'll admit to bein' ready to sit down."

"You'll have to eat and get to bed early," I told him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he said.

We were on the last block before our house, and Darry returned to the previous topic. "Ya shouldn't have been walkin' alone, Junie."

"I know-but I didn't think I should ride with Rhonda and the boys. She said they'd give me a ride, but I didn't think

ya would've wanted me to do that."

"Well, you're right about that," he said. "Ya could have called Pony, though."

"Pony's cuttin' Mrs. Thatcher's grass." (Mrs. Thatcher is an older lady who lives on the next street over)

"Oh. I forgot he was gonna do that."

"Yeah." I rolled my window down a bit further, letting my arm trail in the breeze. "It's only five blocks, Darry."

"Five blocks is plenty for somethin' to happen."

I decided to drop it. By now, we were on our own street, and pulling into the driveway. We got out, and I pulled out

my house key from my pocket, unlocking the door.

When we went in, I turned on the fans, and went to pour two glasses of lemonade, and carried them to the

living room, where Darry was leafing thru the mail. He was having difficulty opening one of the envelopes, holding it

with his casted hand.

"Here," I said, handing him his glass of lemonade, and taking the letter from him. I used my fingernails to open

the envelope. I shook out the paper inside, as Darry took a long drink.

"That's good lemonade," he said, and sat down on one end of the couch.

"It's a bill," I said, handing him the envelope and contents.

"Yep," he said, and began looking thru the other envelopes.

Looking at him more closely, I thought that Darry looked real worn down.

"What sounds good for supper?" I asked him, as the telephone began ringing.

I went to answer it, and Pony said, "Hey, Junie. Ya made it home, huh?"

"Yeah."

"If Soda comes home for supper, tell him I'm eatin' here at Mrs. Thatcher's. She's got some stuff needin' fixin', and

so she offered to feed me if I'd stay around and do it."

"Darry's here," I said. "I'll tell him."

"Darry's home already?" Pony asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah."

"He okay?"

"He seems okay," I said, lowering my voice.

"That Pony?" Darry asked, from his spot on the couch.

When I said, yeah, that it was, he said, "Tell him I said not to walk home in the dark. To call and I'll come pick him up."

I relayed that to Pony, who sighed thru the telephone wire.

"Tell him not necessary," Pony said.

"Not necessary," I said, turning to tell Darry.

"Call," Darry said, in a no nonsense tone.

"Call," I repeated to Pony, enjoying using the same tone as Darry.

Pony said okay, and I hung up, going to stand by the sofa.

"So, what for supper?" I asked. "It may be just you and me."

"I'll make some grilled cheese," Darry said.

"Aren't ya too tired?" I asked.

"I'm tired, but if I get a shower, I can manage some grilled cheese."

"Okay," I said.

So, while Darry went to shower, I got out the stuff he would need to make the meal with, and folded some

laundry. When he reappeared in the kitchen, wearing clean jeans and t-shirt, his feet bare, he got busy working

on the grilled cheese. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold beer, opening it, and handing it to him.

He took a long drink of the beer, and I set the table for the two of us. When we sat down together, there was

a cooler breeze blowing in the back screen door.

We ate in companionable quiet, at times, and then Darry surprised me when he brought up Rhonda

and the boys.

"How long has Rhonda been seein' her boyfriend?" he asked.

"I dunno. A couple of months, I guess." I took a drink of my lemonade, and saw that he was watching me

with an intent sort of an expression.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess I'm just surprised by it," he said. "Her havin' a boyfriend."

"How come?"

"Well-because she's _thirteen_," Darry said, as if I should have known the reason.

"Rhonda's fourteen."

"Fourteen's not long from thirteen," Darry said. He took another long drink of his beer, and sort of leaned back in

his chair, pushing his empty plate to the side.

"Want another one?" I asked, reaching for the platter of sandwiches.

"Naw. Thanks."

I kept nibbling on my own sandwich, and Darry said, "Her folks don't see anything wrong in it?"

"I dunno. She doesn't say. They probably don't even know," I said, without thinking.

When he was silent, and I looked at him, I saw that his expression was a mixture of disapproval and disbelief.

"How can they not know?" he said.

I shrugged. "They're busy. They don't really worry too much about what she does, I guess."

"Oh," Darry said.

I started telling Darry about the classes that Pony and I had signed up for.

"That's good. That photography one oughta be interesting to ya," he said.

"Yeah. Maybe."

We cleared the table, and I went to take a shower. When I came out, Darry and I sat around the living room,

reading different sections of the newspaper. Again, it was companionable.

Pony got home. He'd gotten a ride from Mrs. Thatcher, and he was in high spirits. He waved his ten dollars

at Darry and I. "Not bad for five hours," he said. "Plus she fixed a heck of a supper-"

"That's good," Darry said.

Pony went to shower and then ate a couple of the leftover sandwiches. It seemed to me that Darry was

extra quiet, and thoughtful, as I was gathering up the newspapers.

By the time I was in my bedroom, just about ready to get into bed, he rapped on the door.

"Junie? Alright if I come in?" he asked.

I said yeah, and Darry came in.

"I thought ya were headed to bed," I told him.

"I am. I wanted to talk to ya for a minute first."

"Okay," I said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Elvis Presley came on my small radio, crooning in his velvet voice.

"Alright if I turn it off?" he asked me, gesturing at the radio.

I nodded, and he went to turn the knob, silencing Elvis.

I tucked my legs up, cross-legged. I was certain that Darry wasn't peeved at me about anything. I mean, we'd spent

the whole evening together, basically on our own, and he'd been easy-going to me. So, I wondered what he wanted to talk about.

Darry put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I wanted to ask ya somethin', Junie."

"Okay."

"I want ya to be truthful with me."

"Okay," I said, again, looking at him in trepidation.

"Have ya been thinkin'-to be doin' like Rhonda?" he asked.

I wrinkled my forehead at him, puzzled. "Ya mean smokin'?" I asked him. "No, Darry, I promised ya that I

wouldn't, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. That's not what I meant," he said. He came over to sit beside me on my bed, rubbing his

hands on his jeans as though they were sweaty.

"I'm talkin' about-goin' out with boys like she is," he said. "Or have ya?"

I couldn't help it, I felt my face get all hot. I didn't think Darry felt any too comfortable, either.

I shook my head. "Naw," I said.

"Ya haven't thought about it-or ya haven't done it?" he clarified.

"I haven't done it-I mean, I sat with a group at the drugstore-but it wasn't anything," I said.

"And Rhonda was there, too, I'll bet. Right?" he asked.

I nodded, but I said quickly, "I've got my own mind, Darry. I don't let Rhonda lead me into anything."

He nodded, quiet for a moment. "Well, that's good," he said.

We were both quiet then, and I could tell that he was feeling even more uncomfortable.

"I just got to thinkin', after what ya told me earlier, that maybe we needed to have a talk. I don't think I've done

the best at talkin' this stuff thru with ya-" he said.

"Awe, no, Darry, you've done fine," I defended him.

"Well, thanks," he said, and turned so he was looking at me, full-on.

"I don't want ya rushin', Junie. And, ya might as well know right now, I think thirteen is way too soon to be

runnin' 'round with older boys, especially goin' in cars with 'em, and all, like Rhonda's doin'. A girl your age-you're not

prepared for it. For all the-emotions, and for what might be-" he hesitated. "For what might be demanded

of ya."

Now, I was really feeling shy. I wasn't used to talking about stuff like this with Darry.

"I'm not rushin'," I told him. "I'm sort of awkward, anyway. It's like I told Soda. Ya don't have to worry yet."

I could tell he wanted to believe me. About not worrying yet about me being interested in dating.

"Okay," he said. "Ya can come talk to me. Ya know that, right?"

I gave him a shy smile. "It's hard for ya, though."

"Yeah. It is," he said, not denying it. He gave me a half-smile in return. "Maybe I'll get better at it."

**Outsiders**


	24. Classes

The next day was Tuesday. The first day of classes for Pony and me at the YMCA. Two-Bit was able to give us a

ride over there. We went our separate ways, with the plan to meet up later on, outside at the tables they had set up there.

The art class was daunting. To me, anyway. All I can really draw is stick people. Most of the other people in the class, (mostly kids, though

there were a couple of adults), seemed to be very good at drawing.

That's what the teacher said to do at first. Just draw something. Anything at all. I tried to draw one of the other tables,

that was covered with art supplies. It was pitiful, and I knew it.

The photography class, though, that was a different story. It was interesting, hearing about the different lenses and all

their abilities. And the speeds of film-all things that I knew nothing about. The teacher was young, maybe not much older than

Darry. He was a totally different type of guy, though. He wore loose fitting clothes, and he had long hair, which he kept pushing

out of his eyes. He seemed very relaxed.

He made the class interesting enough that I was actually looking forward to returning.

DPSJ

Pony and I had to walk home. It was a long, hot walk, too.

"I'm gonna drink two cold Cokes," I said, as we walked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah. Me, too."

"I wonder if that guy will pay Darry today," I said.

"Doubt it."

"Well, maybe he will," I said. "It would be nice if it happened. Then maybe Darry wouldn't be so worried."

"Yeah. He can pretty tense, alright," Pony agreed.

"He never goes out anymore," I said.

"He has a couple of times."

"Not-for a real long time, though," I said.

I was going to say something else about that when I noticed Pony give a quick glance behind, and then, again, a moment

or so later.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to look. I saw it, then. A car, driving slow, real slow, behind us.

"Just keep walkin'," Pony said. "And don't look back."

"Who is it? Do ya know?" I asked, feeling my stomach jump.

"I dunno. Just keep walkin'," he said.

"Soc's?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We came to a part of the street, where we could keep walking on the sidewalk, or take a shortcut thru the alley, and thru

some trees.

"Let's go this way," I said. "Thru the alley-"

"Naw. We're better off stayin' on the main part," Pony said.

And, Pony was probably right about that part. Because there were some other people walking, too, from the opposite

way. An older woman, and a couple of kids. So the car with the Soc's in it, turned off.

"Do ya think they were gonna do anything?" I asked Pony.

"I dunno. Let's just get home."

When we got home, we both did drink a cold Coke from the refrigerator.

"I'm goin' back over to help Mrs. Thatcher," Pony said. "We need the money."

"Okay."

Pony paused at the kitchen door. "Hey, listen, Junie. Let's not say anything about the car with the Soc's in it to Darry or

Soda, okay?"

"Not even Soda?" I asked.

"Naw. He'd just worry-and they've both got enough to worry over. Besides, nothin' happened."

"Okay," I agreed.

Pony left after that, and I did a little housework, listening to the radio. Rhonda called, and we talked for a while. She

was full of enthusiasm about her date the night before with her boyfriend. She asked me to meet her at the roller skating rink

the next day.

I was frying hamburgers when I heard the sounds of a car out front, and then feet coming up the steps, and the door opening.

I went to look, thinking it might be Darry, home early again.

It wasn't. It was Soda. And Steve.

"Hey, Junie," Soda greeted me affably, breezing into the kitchen, and going to pull out a Coke.

"Hi, Soda," I said, giving Steve a look as he flopped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hamburgers smell great," Soda said.

"Are you home for the night?" I asked, hopefully.

"Naw. Just to eat, and then I gotta get to Benson's, to work on the car."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. It was going to be lonely until Darry got home.

"Where's Pony?"

"Workin' over at Mrs. Thatcher's again."

Soda nodded, and then, remembering, he leaned against the counter, next to the stove. "How was your classes? You and Pony

like 'em?"

"The art one was stupid. But, I liked the photography one. And, Pony said he liked the creative writing one so far."

"That's good," he said.

He got out a loaf of bread, as I scooped the hamburgers onto a plate, and he and Steve began to dive into them, eating two

each.

"Aren't ya gonna eat one?" Soda asked me.

"I'll wait and eat with Darry," I said.

I hoisted myself up onto the cabinet, drinking my Coke, and swinging my legs, while the two of them ate.

"Classes again tomorrow?" Soda asked.

"Uh huh. And, then, none till Friday."

He nodded, and I said, "After class tomorrow, I'm gonna go roller skatin'. With Rhonda."

"Yeah?" Soda asked. "At the one on Fourth and Haven?"

"No. The other one."

Soda looked up from his hamburger. "All the way down there?"

"Yeah," I said, eyeing him warily. I could hear the 'protective Soda' comin' out.

"That's far. Did Darry say you could?" he asked.

Steve was listening with apparent interest, and that annoyed me mightily.

"I haven't talked to Darry yet," I said.

"Well-ya make sure he knows which one, and ya need a ride, for sure."

"I could catch a bus-" I began, but Soda was shaking his head.

"No bus."

I was suddenly irritated. More at the fact that Steve was listening, and, too, I thought Soda

was bein' a bit over the top.

"Other kids ride the buses, all over the city," I protested, and Soda stood up, taking his plate to the sink.

"Ready?" Steve asked, as he stood, as well. Only he left his plate on the table. I guess he thought we had a maid.

"I'll be out," Soda told him.

When Steve had gone, Soda came over and stood in front of me, putting a hand on either side of my legs. Sitting on the cabinet

that way, we were face to face.

"I know other kids do it," Soda said.

"Exactly."

"You're not other kids, though," he said.

"Pony rides the bus," I said, stubbornly.

"Not very often, he doesn't."

"But, he _has."_

"Junie."

"What?" I snapped, in irritation.

In answer, Soda fixed me with a gaze that was regretful, nearly _sad, _ at my bein' so contrary.

"You know _what,"_ he said. Not in a mean way.

I sighed, and lifted my eyes to the ceiling.

He just stood there, quiet-like, with his hands on either side of me. We could hear Steve honking the horn

outside.

"Steve's waitin'," I said.

"So am I," Soda said, pointedly.

"Okay. I understand about the bus," I said. And, then I added, "I guess."

I went on, "It's not as though any Soc's ride the _bus,_ Soda. They'll be drivin' their cars-nobody is gonna bother me on

the bus-"

"That's not true-the part about nobody botherin' ya," he said. "Ya don't know that-young girls shouldn't ride

those city buses alone-"

"Okay, Soda," I interrupted him.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay. I understand that ya don't want me to ride the city bus," I recited.

He regarded me, still looking regretful.

"So-talk to Darry about the bus, and the roller skatin', alright?"

"Yeah. Okay," I said.

"And, a word of advice-don't take the same tone with him as ya did with me," he advised.

After Soda left with Steve, I cleaned up the dishes, and set back the rest of the hamburgers. I took my camera outside,

and took some pictures, trying to do close-ups of some leaves, with caterpillars crawling on them. I finished up that roll

of film.

It was after six-nearly seven, when Darry finally got home. I heard his truck pull up, and I went outside on the

porch to greet him. He was dragging, I could see that right enough. He was trying to appear as though he was not, but I

could tell. He righted himself and walked straighter, carrying his tool belt, when he saw me standing there.

"Hey, Junie," he greeted me.

"Hey," I answered, following, and closing the door behind him as he came inside.

He set the tool belt on the end of the couch. He looked stone-cold weary to me.

"Was it a rough day?" I asked.

"It was long." He looked around at the tables. "Did the mail come?"

"Yeah. It's there-on the desk," I said.

Darry walked over to pick up the stack of mail, and began sifting thru it. I knew what he was looking for-a check from Rudge,

for the work that was owed. I already knew there wasn't anything that looked like that. Only envelopes that had return addresses

of the city water and gas, and electricity. Bills. He went to sit down on the couch, with a sigh, and began opening the bills.

I went to get Darry a glass of iced tea, and brought it back to the living room. I held it out to him and he took it from me,

saying, "Thanks."

"I made hamburgers," I said. "I can go heat 'em up for ya-"

"Sounds good."

I went to do that, and heated up a can of corn, and then put some cut-up watermelon on the plate that I fixed for him.

"Want to eat in here?" I asked, going to stand at the kitchen doorway.

"No. I'll come to the table," Darry said. He laid the bills aside, and came to the kitchen. I set his plate in front of him,

and he sat down.

I fixed my plate, and we sat together, eating in quiet at first.

"Are your ribs hurtin'?" I asked him.

"Not so much," he said, but I knew he wasn't being truthful.

"If I lied to _you,_ you'd say not to," I pointed out, ruefully.

Darry gave me a look that suggested he'd been 'caught out'. "Okay, fair enough. They're painin' me," he admitted.

"You can take one of your pain pills from the doctor," I said.

"I'd rather stay away from them. I'll take a couple of aspirin," Darry said.

After we ate, Darry swallowed some aspirin from the cabinet, and I stacked the dishes and left them in the sink.

He went to take a shower, and when he came out, he stretched out on the couch. I sank down in the chair just opposite.

"How were the classes at the Y?" he asked me.

"Pony liked the writing one. And the photography one was real tuff-"

"Good," Darry said.

I spent the next few minutes telling Darry about what the teacher had explained, about all the lenses and the rest of it.

"Real interestin' to ya, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. And, he said we could bring in our cameras tomorrow if we wanted. So we could compare them and stuff. You know."

"Well, good."

He looked exhausted. As though he could fall asleep right then and there.

I said, "Darry?"

"Hmm?"

"After classes tomorrow, could I go roller skatin'?"

He opened his eyes. "Who with?" he asked.

"Well, Rhonda. And maybe some other girls."

"She plannin' to meet her boyfriend there?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"Naw," I said, though I really had no idea.

"'Cause I don't want ya gettin' involved in that-" he began.

"No. I won't."

"It's on-Haven Street, right?" he asked, looking considering.

"There is-but we were goin' to the other one," I said.

"Other one? On tenth?" he asked.

When I nodded, Darry rubbed his eye, and said, "That's too far, Junie."

"It's not that far," I protested.

He only looked at me, silent, and I said, "I could take the bus."

"No." There was no give to his tone.

"Darry-"

"Junie. I said No," he said.

I sat, looking at him. Feeling frustrated. And rebellious. And, then-feeling badly for feeling rebellious when Darry was

so darn tired, and hurting.

I pressed my lips together, and decided to try once more.

"What if I got a ride?" I suggested.

"From who?"

"Two-Bit, maybe," I said.

"Two-Bit got that job, remember? He's workin' at the lumberyard for a couple weeks."

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

Darry was giving me a long look, as if waiting for me to keep whining. I sighed, and stood up.

I didn't say anything more at all. I went to my bedroom, and got into my pajamas. I turned on my radio, and only

went out once more. The shower was going, and I guess it was Pony, because Darry was still on the couch, still stretched out,

and sleeping.

**Outsiders**


	25. The bottom drops out

The next morning at breakfast, Soda was in a silly mood; Pony was pensive; and Darry must have, I figured, gotten good sleep.

I figured that because of how he was-he was all alert and talking to all three of us about stuff we were doing, and all that. Plus, he'd been

the first one up, and was frying eggs and bacon when we all came into the kitchen.

He asked Soda how the work on the car was going, and then they discussed money-just a bit. Soda asked if the guy who owed

Darry for the roofing job had paid, and when Darry shook his head, Soda shrugged.

"Aw well," he said. "Ya didn't really expect that he would, did ya?"

"I _did_ expect it," Darry said. "I'll drop by his office and talk to him today."

While Soda began to talk about how Darry ought to wait on such a thing, I was about to get up and take my plate to the

sink.

"You two have your classes, right?" Darry asked, looking at me and Soda. I knew that he knew that we did.

"Yeah," Pony said, while I was quiet.

Darry asked Pony about the creative writing class, and then turned to me.

"Ya okay this mornin'?" he asked me, and I knew that was his way of making sure I wasn't too awfully mad at him about not

letting me go skating.

I settled for an 'uh huh', and went to take my plate to the sink.

Soda started telling Pony then to be cautious about walking home from his work at Mrs. Thatcher's house.

"There was a kid jumped two blocks over last night," Soda said.

"Who?" Pony asked, and I stopped to listen, too.

"Bob Brown's little brother-ya know him?" Soda asked.

"How'd ya hear about it?" Pony was asking.

"Steve heard it-he told me when he showed up to help me," Soda said.

The kitchen became very serious after Soda's announcement. It's always a punch to the gut to hear about stuff like

this. I knew vaguely who the kid was.

"He gonna be okay?" Pony asked.

Soda shrugged. "I dunno. He was in rough shape, Steve said."

Darry took the opportunity to point out his usual advice to Pony and me. "This is _exactly_ why I tell the two of you to be

cautious-"

"Sometimes it happens even if a guy's bein' cautious," Pony objected.

"Sometimes. But, it still pays to be smart-and careful," Darry said. "And, it's why I don't want any of ya out walkin' alone,

day _or_ night."

I felt his gaze settle on me, and it stayed there. My face got sort of hot, and I went on and put my plate in the sink.

I was heading out of the kitchen when Darry reached out and caught my hand in his.

"I hope your class goes good," he said.

"It's a waste of time," I said. "I can't draw and a class ain't gonna help with that."

"I meant your other class. The photography one," Darry said.

"Oh. Yeah," I said.

Darry dropped my hand, and then nodded. Within the next little bit, Darry took his lunchbox and his tool belt and left

for work. Soda was picked up by Steve, and Pony and I got prepared to walk to the YMCA.

I did take my camera to the class, and so did some of the others that were enrolled. It was interesting to see

the different ones, and hear what could be done with them. The teacher told us to bring in some film and we would be

learning to develop it. I was excited about that.

Walking home again, we were about half-way there, when a car pulled up alongside of us, honking. It was Two-Bit, and Pony

and I went over to the car to talk to him.

"Not goin' to work?" Pony asked him.

"Not until later," Two-Bit said. "You two delinquents want a ride?"

Pony and I said sure, and got into the car. We zoomed along for a few miles, with them talking across me, since I was in the

middle. Pony said he was going to head off to work at that lady's house again, just like he'd been doing. Which meant I would

be stuck home alone again. All afternoon.

I suddenly decided that I wasn't going to. Stay home by myself again. I spoke up and asked Two-Bit to drive me to the

skating rink.

"I will, I guess, if ya want me to," Two-Bit said, looking across me at Pony. As if for confirmation.

"Don't look at Pony," I objected.

"Are ya sure, Junie?" Pony asked, and I turned to him.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked.

"Darry won't like it-it's far. How ya gonna get home?" Pony asked.

"I'll get a ride," I said.

"Sure?" he asked, looking doubtful.

"Sure."

"Ya better go talk to Soda first," Pony said.

"I don't need to," I said. "I talked to him and Darry about it last night-all they said was to not ride the bus."

Pony shrugged. "Okay."

Once we were at the roller skating rink, Two-Bit pulled to a stop. There were already kids coming in and out.

Two-Bit got out and I scrambled out after him. Pony stepped out of his side of the car, too.

"Ya got money?" he asked me, looking across the hood of the car at me.

"I've got enough to get in," I said.

Pony reached into his jeans pocket, and took out a few dollar bills, coming around the front of the car to hand

it to me. "For your lunch, and stuff," he said, by way of explanation.

"Thanks, Pone," I said. "I'll pay ya back."

"K," he answered. "Get a ride home, like ya said-don't walk by yourself."

"Okay," I said.

"Want me to take that home for ya?" Pony offered, gesturing to my camera that I had slung over my shoulder by the strap.

"No, that's okay," I said. "I'll just keep it with me."

They took off, and I went inside the building. There wasn't a large crowd yet. I didn't see Rhonda anywhere. I figured

I would wait for her awhile. I went to get myself a hot dog, and a Coke from the concession stand. I was sitting there, eating, when

Rhonda came in. She was with another girl from our school. Katie. She was, I think, a couple years older than we were.

They came over and we sat for a few minutes, and then we went to get our skates. I put my camera in one of the open lockers

with my shoes. We skated for a couple of hours, and then we went outside to sit at the table there. Drinking Cokes, and

with Rhonda and Katie smoking. As usual, Rhonda offered me a cigarette, and just for a second, I was sort of tempted. I mean,

Rhonda really seemed to enjoy it, and they looked so cool, sitting there, with their hair flipped back, smoking.

Then I thought of Darry-and the solemn promise that I'd made to him. He'd asked me not to. And, it meant something

to me. The fact that I'd made him a promise, I mean. So, I shook my head in refusal of the cigarette. We were getting ready to

go back inside again, when the door burst open, and a couple of guys came out. They nearly knocked us over, with us being

on skates, and all.

"Hey!" Rhonda yelled after them, as they ran on. "You dumb asses-watch where you're goin', why don't ya?"

"They must be in a real hurry," Katie said.

We went back in and skated awhile longer, and then Katie said she needed to be getting home. It turns out that she had

her mother's car, and she needed to get it back so her mom could go to play cards somewhere or something.

I was relieved about her having a car, so that I would be able to catch a ride home, and not have to worry about

finding another ride. We went to sit down to take off our skates. It was when I'd skated over to the shelves, where people put

their stuff, that everything fell apart for me.

I picked up my shoes, and stood there like an idiot for a long few moments, in total shock. My camera was gone.

_My camera was gone! Missing!_ I kept standing there, staring at the empty locker, as I held my shoes in my hands.

My heart started pounding, and I got all hot in panic. Somebody had stolen it!

"What's wrong?" Rhonda asked, coming over to me, her shoes already back on.

"My camera's gone," I said, in a quiet desperate sort of voice.

"You're kiddin'," she said.

As if I'd joke about something like this! Something that was as important to me as my camera.

"No," I said, and started looking around. For what, I'm not exactly sure.

"Well, maybe somebody handed it in up at the front desk," Rhonda suggested.

I knew that wasn't likely, but I grasped at the straw. We asked the guy behind the counter with the skates about

it, and he shook his head and said no, he didn't know anything about it.

I asked him if he'd seen anybody around the lockers that looked suspicious or anything like that, but he

only said, "There's kids in here, wall-to-wall, all day and all night. How the hell am I supposed to notice

anything like that? Ya shouldn't have left it there, kid." He pointed to a sign above the counter that stated: **Not responsible for **

**valuables that are lost or stolen. You want to keep it-don't bring it in here.**

"See that?" he asked. Unnecessarily, I might add.

"Of course we see it," Rhonda said, sassy. "We can read."

"Well, ya shoulda read it before," he said. "Nothin' I can do about it."

"But, it was expensive," I protested. "I won it-and-well, it's important!"

The man looked impatient, and then his gaze seemed to soften, just a bit. "Look, kid, I'm sorry, for sure, but like I said,

nobody's supposed to leave valuables here. There's no way I can watch everything that goes on around here."

He turned to wait on another teenager, who wanted skates, size 8.

"Well," Rhonda said, looking at him sympathetically. "Katie says to hurry up."

"I can't just leave, though-" I protested. "I've gotta try to find my camera-"

"June, it's long gone by now," Rhonda said, though she sounded sorry. "It's not gonna help anything, hanging around

here-"

"Well," I said, and then I paused, feeling as though I was going to start bawling, right then and there.

"Come on," Rhonda said.

I sat down to take off my skates, and my hands were shaking so much it was hard to untie the laces. When we came out

into the sun and got into Katie's mother's car, Rhonda said, "I'll bet it was those guys that took it-those two that nearly

knocked us over runnin' out."

"Yeah. I'll bet so," Katie said, in agreement.

"I didn't see them carrying a camera," I said, from my spot in the back seat.

"They could have had it under their shirt or somethin'," Rhonda said.

"Yeah," I said, slumping back.

"Maybe ya could go to the police-and file a report," Katie suggested.

I sat up straight, leaning forward towards the front seat. "Ya think so?"

"Sure, why not?" Katie said, carelessly.

"Can ya drive me over there?" I asked. "Please? I'll give ya a couple dollars for gas."

"I've gotta get home," Katie said.

I slumped back again, my stomach churning, along with my thoughts. This was horrible. We were driving by some of

the businesses, when I saw the lumberyard sign. A sudden thought came to me, and I told Katie to pull into the parking lot

of the lumberyard.

"Why ya wanna stop here?" Rhonda demanded.

"I'll get Two-Bit to drive me home," I said. "Maybe he can take me by the police station."

Rhonda gave me a dubious look, but when Katie stopped the car, and I got out, Rhonda looked out her

open window at me. "Good luck," she told me.

I said thanks, and goodbye, and went into the lumberyard office.

I asked for Two-Bit Mathews, and the lady, though she seemed irritated, called for Two-Bit over the intercom.

I waited until he came up front, his hair damp with sweat.

"Junie," he said, obviously surprised. "What're ya doin' here? Is somethin' wrong?"

I started to tell Two-Bit about what had happened, but I was conscious of the secretary's obvious interest.

I lowered my voice. "When do ya get off work?"

"In about an hour. Why?"

"If I wait for ya, will ya take me to the police station?" I asked, nearly in a whisper.

"_Police station?" _ Two-Bit said, not so quietly. "Why ya wanna go there?"

I quickly told Two-Bit what had happened, and he said he'd take me, and for me to wait outside, in his car.

He gave me the keys so I could listen to the radio and everything, but even listening to the music didn't

soothe my turmoil. And right then and there, with no witnesses, I started to cry.

The tears were coming, still, when Two-Bit came out of the building. He got in, and sat there, looking at me.

"Aw, Junie, don't cry," he said.

"I can't help it," I said.

Two-Bit began the drive to the police station.

"I'm so stupid," I said, thru my bawling.

"You're smart," he contradicted.

"Only a really stupid person would have taken somethin' like that to the skatin' rink," I said, ridiculing myself.

"Aw, ya weren't thinkin' about that," Two-Bit defended.

Once we were at the police station, and we got out, I paused out front. I'd stopped crying, but I was swiping at

my cheeks. "Do ya think they can maybe do somethin'?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

So, I braced myself, and we went inside. I'd never been inside the police station before, and there were officers walking

around. Two-Bit seemed to know what he was doing, though, cause he nudged me and pointed.

"There's the main desk," he said.

When the square-faced man behind the tall desk asked me what I wanted, I explained to him, haltingly, what

had happened. He heard me out, and then gave me a somewhat bemused expression.

"And you just left it there, the camera?" he asked me. "Why did you do that, miss?"

"Well-I didn't think about it bein' stolen-" I said, and then let my voice trail off. It sounded stupid.

The officer sighed, and picked up his pen. "Describe the camera to me," he said.

I did that, telling him what sort it was, and then when he'd written down what I'd said, he gave me a long look.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but I wouldn't hold out much hope for the return of your camera." His words were

curt, but his face wasn't unkind. "With having no idea at all of who might have taken it, we have virtually nothing

to go on."

I told him about the two guys who had rushed past us, and said, "My friend thought they might have been the

ones who took it-"

He asked for a description, and I bit my lip, trying to remember.

"One of them was sort of tall, and the other one was-" I gestured at Two-Bit. "About his height. And they were wearing

blue jeans, and-" I hesitated. "Well, I'd didn't really get a very good look at their faces-"

"I'm sorry," he said, again. "I imagine you've seen the last of your camera, miss."

My eyes filled with tears, and I turned away.

"Leave your phone number in case we do find something out," the officer was saying.

It was Two-Bit who gave him the telephone number to our house, and then it was Two-Bit who came, and took my hand,

leading me back outside and to the car. He installed me in the passenger side, and then shut the door, and walked around to

his own side. Just like a real gentleman. I knew now that he hadn't believed that we would accomplish anything by going to the

police station. He'd only said he thought so to make me feel better about going.

I gave him a look. "You're bein' so nice," I told him, and then promptly burst into tears again.

Two-Bit tried like the devil to get me to stop crying. He tried teasing, and coaxing, and comforting. He even held

my hand as we drove towards my house. "I didn't know such a little thing as you could cry out so many tears," he said.

But, I just could not stop.

Once there, he parked, and we went inside. Pony was in the kitchen, and I could smell the popcorn he was making.

"Hey," he greeted us, coming to the door of the living room.

"Hey," Two-Bit said.

I didn't say anything. I just passed right by, heading to my room.

"Thanks for the ride, Two-Bit, and for takin' me to the station, and all," I said, looking back at him.

"What's wrong?" Pony was asking.

I paused, still crying somewhat. "My camera got stolen," I said.

"Huh?" Pony asked, looking shocked, and then regretful. "From the skatin' rink?"

I went on into my room, and I heard Two-Bit telling Pony that we'd gone to the police station but that it had

been a wash.

I took off my shoes, and laid on my bed, curling up in misery, and cried.

**Outsiders**


	26. (

I don't know just how much time went by. I closed my bedroom door, but that's the only time that I moved off my bed. I went right

back again, curling up. I could hear Two-Bit and Pony's voices, but I reached out to turn up my radio. I would stop crying for

a bit, and then, thinking of what had happened, would set me off going again. Never being able to take pictures, thinking of new

things to shoot, and then feeling the satisfaction of seeing how they turned out after they were developed. It just made me so

sad.

There was no way, absolutely none, that I'd ever be able to save up for a camera like it. And, Darry couldn't afford to

buy me one.

I'd pulled the shades to my window, but I could still tell it was getting dusk outside. I heard Soda's voice now, too,

mixed in with the other boys. There were steps in the hall, and then, without knocking, the door opened. The light of

the hall came into the darkened room.

Soda left it open, and came over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

He put a hand on my waist. I had my face turned towards the wall.

"Aw, Junie," he said, his voice taut with sympathy.

I didn't answer, and I didn't turn towards him. "I'm sorry," he said, softly.

"It's not your fault," I said. "No reason for you to be sorry."

"I'm sorry, just the same," Soda said.

I pulled myself into a tighter curl of misery. Soda reached over to turn the radio down real low.

"Come on out to the kitchen. I'll make ya some grilled cheese," he said.

"I don't want any."

"Come on, Junie," Soda coaxed.

"Uh uh," I said.

Soda pried me loose from my curled up position, and turned me over onto my back.

He gave me a long look-over. "Take a shower," he said. "You'll feel better. And, then ya can eat

somethin'. And, we can talk."

"I don't wanna eat, or take a shower," I said. "I just wanna lay here, okay, Soda?"

Soda sighed, and I knew he was feeling helpless. Soda is a 'fixer'. A nurturing type of person.

He did give up, for the moment, anyway. He went out, closing the door behind him. I heard the sounds of their voices

and steps, but I'd turned my radio back up again. I covered myself up with my fuzzy blanket, and tried to go to sleep.

I couldn't, though. My head was pounding in a headache. Probably from all that crying.

My door opened again. I covered my head with my blanket. Soda was back at it again. Here to try to coax me

out.

The mattress shifted, as he sat down. He reached over to the radio, and this time he turned it completely off.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Darry spoke. _Darry._ I'd been so sure it was Soda again.

"It's awfully dark in here," Darry said. "I'm gonna turn the lamp on. Alright?"

"I don't want it on," I said, from underneath my blanket cover.

"I know. But, I'm gonna, anyway," he said, and switched on my bedside lamp. I could see it thru the shield of my

blanket.

"I heard what happened," he said, then.

I was silent, pulling the blanket tighter around my head.

"It's a damn shame," he said.

"It's my own fault," I muttered. "Cause I'm so stupid."

I felt him trying to pull the blanket off of my face, but I clinched the material in my fingers, so that he couldn't.

"Will ya uncover your face, so I can talk to ya? Please?" Darry said.

I flipped the blanket from my face, looking up at him. His expression, in the lamp light, was solemn. He didn't look

angry, or anything, exactly. But, he looked disapproving, just the same.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"Ya know what happened," I said, shortly.

"I mean, in details," Darry said.

"Two -Bit drove me to the skatin' rink, and I put it in a locker with my shoes-and then we skated, and when I

went back over there, it was gone," I said.

He was looking at me, as if waiting for something _more._ So I went on. "I asked the guy that works there, but he said

there was nothin' he could do-" and at this moment, I started to cry again. "And, I had the girls take me to the lumber yard,

and Two-Bit took me to the police station, and the cop there said the same thing. He says I shouldn't count on seein' it

ever again-" I covered my face with my hands.

"Alright," Darry said, sounding as though he was thinking. Considering. I couldn't tell, cause I kept my hands over my

face. "Cryin' isn't gonna change things, Junie. All it's gonna do is give ya a headache."

"I already have a headache," I sobbed, my chest heaving.

I heard him sigh. Heavily. And, then he stood up, and left the room. I heard him running water in the bathroom, and then

he came back in, sitting on the bed again.

"Take your hands down," he ordered.

I lowered my hands, and he mopped at my face with a wet washcloth.

"Here. You do it," he said, and I took it, as he reached over to take the top off the aspirin bottle and shake out two.

"Sit up."

I struggled to a sitting position, and he handed me the aspirin and then a cup of water. I swallowed them and he took the

cup back from me, setting it on the night table, with the aspirin bottle. He sat there, sort of leaning back on one hand,

watching me. I pressed the washcloth on my face.

"I'm so sad about it, Darry!" I burst out.

"I know."

"I'm so stupid! I'm like the dumbest person there is!"

"You did somethin' that wasn't so smart, maybe," he said. "But that doesn't make _you_ stupid. Or dumb, or anything else," he said.

We sat in quiet for a couple of moments, and then he said, "I didn't think ya were goin' all the way down there. To the rink."

For a moment I blinked at him. And, then, I realized that he was basically saying that I hadn't had _permission_ to go.

My eyes filled with fresh tears. "I didn't ride the bus," I said, in defense. "Ya said not to ride the bus-and I _didn't,_ Darry!"

"I understand that. But, the last part that I gathered, was that you weren't plannin' on goin'," he said.

I couldn't believe it. He was upset with me for going! As if I didn't have enough to deal with!

"I wasn't, but then I got a ride from Two-Bit," I tried to explain. "And then-Katie and Rhonda gave me a ride to the

lumberyard-Katie had her mom's car-"

"Who is Katie?" he asked.

"Katie Ellis," I supplied.

"Alright. Well, it would have been okay, then, only ya should have run it past Soda or me first."

I began to get nervous then. I remembered Darry's threat in the kitchen that one afternoon.

"I wasn't unfindable," I said, using the word that he'd used. "Pony knew where I was."

Without realizing it, I scooted back a couple of inches.

"That's not the same thing as havin' permission, Junie," Darry said.

I have to admit, he wasn't hollaring, and he didn't seem real, real angry, and he was still callin' me 'Junie' and not 'June Marie'.

Still...

"Please don't be mad at me, Darry," I said, pleadingly.

"I'm not mad at ya." He sighed. "And, I'm not tryin' to make ya feel worse. I know how bad ya feel, about losin' your

camera. I just wanna make sure we have an understandin'." He paused, and gave me a long look. There was sympathy

and regret in that look. "I'll tell ya what, we'll talk about that another time. For right now, let's go out to the kitchen

and have some of Soda's grilled cheese."

"I don't want anything," I said.

"Uh huh," he said, and stood up. He held out a hand to me. "Come on."

"I can't eat, Darry," I protested. "My stomach-it's all churned up-"

"Well, ya can try," he said, and wiggled the fingers of the hand he held out in a gesture meant to tell me to stand up.

**Outsiders**


	27. Decisions

I went to the kitchen with Darry, (mostly because I didn't have a choice), and slid into my seat at the table. Two-Bit

was still there, and there were grilled cheese sandwiches on a platter, and a bowl of salad, and cottage cheese. Stuff was passed around

the table. I took half of a sandwich, and nibbled at that. It didn't appeal to me, even though it was real gooey with cheese, the way

that Soda makes them. The boys talked, mostly about things that weren't too serious, like how all their work had gone for the day.

Two-Bit regaled everybody with tales of funny customers at the lumberyard, and Pony said that Mrs. Thatcher had given him

a tip that day.

Darry said that he'd seen the man who owed him money, and that they'd had another discussion, and he would be

getting paid in two days time.

"How about the bonus?" Soda was asking.

"Likely not, but I'll just be glad of the regular payment, so I don't have to sue for it," Darry was saying.

I don't remember how the topic came up, but something was said about Pony's creative writing class at the YMCA, and

Darry said, "So no classes tomorrow, right?"

"Nope. Not till Friday," Pony said.

"Okay. Friday, huh?" Darry said, and I could feel his eyes on me. I was sitting there, leaning my head on my hand, my elbow

propped up.

"I'm not goin' back to class," I said.

There was quiet for a long few moments, and then Soda said, "How come?"

"Because I don't like the art one, and there's no use in goin' to the photography one, now that-" I let my voice trail off.

"Ya can still go," Darry said. "There's things you could learn-"

"No," I said, clearly and with no doubt in my voice. I swung my eyes up to his, and saw that he had that 'look' about

him. The _it's time to listen to reason_ expression.

"What's the use, now?" I said, and my eyes filled with tears again. "I wouldn't be able to stand it!"

Darry had a stern set to his jaw, and I could tell he was struggling with what to say to me.

"Maybe you'll get another camera one of these days, Junie," Two-Bit spoke up, trying to be comforting.

"How could I?!" I burst out.

"Settle down," Darry said, and I sat up straighter in my chair, staring at him.

"Ya aren't gonna _make_ me go back, are ya, Darry?" I asked, sitting up straighter in my chair.

"We'll talk about it later," he said.

I stood up, and took my plate over, scraping most of my sandwich into the trash can, and then putting my

plate in the sink.

As I walked past them all, still sitting at the table, I was trying not to cry, and I muttered,

"I'm _not_ goin' to."

To his credit, Darry didn't call me back, or tell me off for being sassy. He let me go. At least for the moment.

I went to my bedroom, and closed the door. I got into my pajamas, and turned on my radio again, and sat on my

bed, feeling miserable.

They left me alone for the rest of the evening. I could hear them all moving around out in the other rooms, the water

running in the shower. There was a tap on my door, a light one, but I didn't answer, and whoever it was gave up. I knew

it wasn't Darry, because he wouldn't have given up. Nor Soda, either. It must have been Pony.

I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep that night.

_Outsiders_

The next morning, I woke up when I heard them all moving around again, making noise. I would have hidden away

in my room until they all left for work, but I really, really had to use the bathroom. So, I got up to do that, and when I came

back out of the bathroom, Two-Bit was folding the blankets from the couch neatly. He'd obviously slept over the night before.

"Hi," he said, softly.

"Hi."

I had my hand on my doorknob, ready to go back into my room, when Two-Bit said, "Hey," and I paused.

He came over to where I was standing. "You okay?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess."

Two-Bit regarded me solemnly, his gaze regretful. "I sure wish things would have gone different yesterday," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well-that somebody might have seen whoever took your camera, or somethin' like that," Two-Bit said. "So that way the

cops would have somethin' to go on."

I shrugged again. "Yeah."

"I feel real bad for ya, June-Bug."

I didn't wanna cry anymore. I really did not. But, darn Two-Bit, anyway! Being so sweet, and sympathetic, he was making

me feel all emotional again.

"Thanks, Two-Bit," I said.

Soda came to the door of the kitchen, a spatula in one hand. "Hey, I thought I heard ya talkin'," he said. "The eggs are

ready. Come and eat."

"I'm ready," Two-Bit said, starting that way.

I opened the door to my bedroom, and Soda said, "Junie? Come on and eat breakfast."

"I'm goin' back to sleep," I said, and, as Soda gave me a disappointed sort of look, I could feel Darry's presence

behind me in the hall, coming out of his bedroom. I turned to look at him, just for the briefest moment.

"See you guys later," I mumbled, and went back into my room, closing the door.

I laid on my bed, not sleeping, though. I'm like that. If I wake up, I generally just stay up.

When the house was quiet, I went out, and turned on the television, mostly for noise. I went and ate a bowl of Cheerios,

disregarding the eggs and bacon that Soda had left on the counter, obviously intended for me.

Afterwards, though, I did up the dishes, and swept the kitchen floor. I tidied up the house, and then, Two-Bit, bless his

heart, came over in the early afternoon.

He came on in, as was usual. I usually locked the door when I was home alone, but I'd forgotten today.

"Hi, Junie," he said.

"Hi, Two-Bit."

"I was just checkin' on ya," he said.

"Oh. That's real nice," I said.

"Ya need a ride anywhere? Before I go to work?" he offered.

I thought for a minute. I had no plans to go anywhere any day in the near future. I would need something to do.

"Ya, maybe to the library," I said. "Would that be alright?"

"Sure."

"Could ya wait for me? I wouldn't take very long to check out some books," I said.

"Yeah, I could wait for a bit."

I went to grab my sneakers, sitting down to pull them on.

I hesitated, wondering if I should call for 'permission' for this. I mean, it was just to the library, and it was with Two-Bit,

but still-I knew Darry likely wasn't any too pleased by my sassy announcement about not going back to class, so I didn't want

to give him cause to come down on me.

"Just a sec," I said, and went to dial the number to Buck's.

It was Soda who answered the telephone.

"It's me," I said. "Two-Bit's gonna give me a ride to the library real quick."

"Okay."

"Okay. Bye," I said.

"Junie-"

"What?"

I could hear his sigh. "Nothin'. See ya later."

We drove to the library, mostly in silence, and Two-Bit waited outside while I went in. I checked out three books. I figured

I would need a lot to read. Since, I thought glumly, I had no camera, and I wasn't allowed to get a job.

When I slid back into the car, Two-Bit asked me if I wanted to get a shake at the drive-in, but I said no, and he drove

me back home again.

Outside the house, he parked, but left the engine on. "I best get to work," he said.

"Okay. Thanks for takin' me to the library."

"No problem."

I opened my car door, and then paused. "And thanks for yesterday, too. For everything ya did. I appreciate it, Two-Bit."

"It's okay, Junie. Like I said, I wish it had gone different."

"Yeah. See ya," I said, and got out.

He gave me a grin, and roared away. I went back inside the house, and locked the door. I went to the back yard, and

sat out in the sun, reading for the next hour or more. Pony got home awhile after that, and joined me in the back yard.

We sat, drinking Cokes, and just sitting in the quiet mostly. The neighbor's dog was barking up a ruckus.

"I feel sorry for that dog," Pony said.

"He barks all the darn time," I said.

"Only cause he's left alone all the time." He took a long drink. "I wonder if we could maybe get a dog sometime."

"Ya think so?" I asked doubtfully. "Darry probably would say it would cost too much."

"I can help pay for stuff," Pony said. "It could be belong to both of us."

I shot him a sideways look. "Thanks, Pone," I said. Suddenly grateful. Pony was a really good brother.

"Maybe we could, huh? Get a dog, I mean?" I said. It would be nice, I thought, to have company around the house

when everybody was gone.

"Did ya mean what ya said?" he asked, changing the subject. "About not goin' back to the classes?"

"Yeah. I meant it."

"Mrs. Richards said we had to go, though," Pony reminded me. "Ya don't wanna get Darry into trouble-"

I closed my eyes against the sun. "I won't get him into trouble. She doesn't have to know."

There was a silence, and then Pony said, "Darry's gonna bull up. He won't say ya don't have to go."

I sighed heavily. "It's been a stupid summer. I got into trouble, so now Mrs. Richard's is stickin' her nose into

our business again-and then practically the best thing that ever happened to me is gone, just like that."

_Meaning my camera, in case you didn't know._

Pony made no response to that statement. "Guess I oughta cut the grass," he said. "It's gettin' tall."

I didn't want to lose his company. "Just sit," I coaxed.

"It's gotta be done. And Soda's workin' too much to do it, and Darry sure can't, not with his ribs the way they are," Pony said.

I felt suddenly guilty. "I should've done it," I said.

"Naw," Pony said, grinning at me as he stood up. "Cuttin' the grass is man's work."

"Oh ho," I scoffed, returning his teasing.

I sat for awhile longer, watching Pony work. When I finally went inside, I made a salad and put baked potatoes in the oven.

Soda came home while I was doing that, and came into the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hi, Soda."

"What's goin' on here?" he asked.

"Pony's cuttin' the grass, and I was thinkin' about supper," I said.

"That's good," he said, and took a piece of carrot from the salad and popped it into his mouth.

"I put in an extra potato for Two-Bit, in case he shows up," I said. "Are ya gonna be leavin' again soon?"

"Nah, not tonight. The fella whose car I'm workin' on is out of town."

"I'm glad," I said. "That you're gonna be home, I mean."

Soda washed up, and helped me finish up supper. He made chili dogs to go with the salad and potatoes.

By the time Pony was done cutting the grass, and came in to head to the shower, Darry was coming thru the front

door after work.

It was while we were eating supper, that Pony announced he wanted to go the movies that night, with Two-Bit and some

other friends.

Darry made the comment that it was alright if he went, as long as he stayed with the group, and wasn't out walking alone,

or past curfew.

"What'd you do today?" Darry asked me.

"Went to the library, and got some books," I said. "Two-Bit gave me a ride, and I called to let Soda know," I announced.

"Good," he said.

"I need somethin' to do to fill the time during the days," I said.

"Uh huh," Darry said.

It was later that night, and I was curled up on the end of the couch, reading one of my books. Darry sat on the other

end of the couch, doing his own reading from the newspaper. Soda had ended up going out somewhere, too, so it was just

me and Darry.

At one point, I lowered my book. "It's quiet," I said.

"Yeah. It's nice," he said, without looking up from the newspaper.

"Pony and I were wonderin' somethin'," I said. "We were thinkin' it might be nice to have a dog."

That got his attention. He turned to give me a look. "A dog?"

"Yeah. A dog. You know."

"We don't need a dog, Junie."

"Well, why?" I protested. "If it's because of the money, Pony said he would buy the dog food, and all-"

"We're not home enough to take care of a dog," Darry said.

I fixed him with a _what do you mean_ sort of a look. "Darry, there's always somebody around here."

"Not when you and Pony go back to school. Then it would be alone all day."

"But, we'd be home with it on the weekends, and in the evenings," I pointed out. "Other people do it."

When he was silent for a moment, looking as though he was thinking, I pressed my advantage. "Think about it. It would

be nice to have a dog sittin' here with us right now, wouldn't it?"

To my surprise, Darry looked amused. "Yeah. I guess it might be."

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Well, we can talk about it," he agreed.

We went back to our respective reading, and then later, he went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

He returned, handing me my own bowl of popcorn, as I turned and stretched my feet out on the couch.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yep." He sat down again, but didn't pick up the newspaper. "Let's talk about somethin'," he said.

I lowered my book. "About gettin' the dog?" I asked.

"No. Not about gettin' the dog," he said.

"Well, what?" I asked. He looked suddenly _very serious._

"Class on Friday," he said.

"Oh," I said, feeling wary, and sad all over again, thinking about not having my camera.

"Yeah. Mrs. Richards wants both of ya to go to those classes, Junie. It's not a negotiable thing."

I sighed. "If it was up to just _you,_ would you make me go?"

"That's not really the point," Darry said.

"I know. But, I wanna know. _Would you?" _

Darry hesitated, and then said, "I don't know. Probably."

I sank back against my end of the couch, defeated, and sighing again.

"It's just-I was liking the photography class, and then-well, now I won't have anything to share with

the class. When everybody starts bringing in their pictures that they've taken and all," I said.

"You have pictures to share," Darry pointed out. "You've taken a ton of them. And they're good, too."

"Thanks. But-it's still hard, Darry."

"I know. But, didn't you tell me that you were gonna start learnin' how to develop film, and all of that?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's somethin' that would be interesting to learn. And, you'd know how, then, for the future. In case you

stay interested in photography, I mean," he said.

I thought that over for a moment. "Yeah. I guess."

"I did have another suggestion," Darry said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Since the classes haven't been goin' on all that long, ya might be able to go in to the register person, and see if they'll let

ya switch to another one."

"Ya think they would? Let me switch?" I asked.

"They might. Ya won't know unless ya ask."

"I guess I could," I said.

"Sure. There has to be other things they're offerin' that you might like."

He went back to his reading, and I went back to mine, both of us munching on our popcorn.

After a few minutes of quiet, I lowered my book again. "Why does Mrs. Richards think Pony and me need to

do these classes?" I asked.

"She thought it would be good for both of ya to have somethin' to do to fill your time," Darry said, without looking up.

I thought that over. It was irritating to me. That the state still had to have a say-so in our family business.

"When is she gonna realize that you handle things just fine?" I said.

He did look up at that comment. And he gave me a '_do I'?_ look.

"You do," I said, firmly. "We don't need her, Darry."

"Well, maybe sometime we'll get to the point where she thinks that too."

It was later, after I'd taken my shower, and was getting ready for bed, that Pony got home. I went to the living

room, as Darry was turning off the lights, except for the one lamp for Soda to see by.

He was picking up the newspapers that had been tossed around.

"Darry?"

"What?"

"Do ya think I should switch classes?"

"I said ya could ask," he said.

"I know. But, I was wonderin', what ya really thought about it?" I asked.

He paused, his hands full of newspaper, to look at me. I think he knew at that moment, that I was asking, his

real opinion.

"I think ya should stay in the photography class," he said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"I'm not sayin' ya _have_ to, Junie. I know it's a real bummer, goin' when you don't have a camera."

"Yeah. It would be. But, if they don't let me switch, I have to keep goin' anyway. Right?"

"Right," he said.

"Okay." I gave him a half-smile. "Night."

"Night, Junie."

_Outsiders_


	28. Brown paper packages

When Two-Bit dropped Pony and I off at the YMCA the next morning, I went first thing to the register office.

I asked to change to another class from photography. The secretary, or whatever she is, looked disapproving.

She handed over a sheet of paper for me to look at. "Those are the classes that are available for change."

There were only three classes listed on the paper. _Pre Civil War history; The Tudor years; and Speed Reading._

"Aren't there any others?" I asked her.

"No," she said, curtly.

"None of these really interest me-" I began.

"Then I suppose you must stay in the classes you've selected," she said. Not really as a suggestion, either.

"It's just that-I don't really want to be in the photography class because somethin' happened," I began. I let my voice trail

off due to the woman's disapproving/bored expression.

"So what is your decision?" she asked, crisply.

"I'll stay in photography," I said, feeling discouraged.

"Fine," she said, and returned to her paperwork, effectively dismissing me.

**Outsiders**

During class that day, the photography teacher began to work with us on developing film, in the small darkroom to the side. I found it

really interesting, but then, when it was over, and the discussion turned to cameras again, I felt let down.

Dennis, (the teacher), came to me as class was being dismissed, and asked me what I'd thought of the film developing.

I told him I had really enjoyed learning about it, and he smiled and nodded. Then he surprised me by asking, "You alright? You

seem sort of down."

I told him what had happened, how my camera had been stolen. He was nice. Sympathetic. He even told me about a couple

of cameras that he knew of that were for sale from other people. He told me the prices, and even though they weren't nearly of the same

class of the one that I'd had, I knew there was no way I could buy one. I had no money. And no remedy to that anytime soon. And,

I couldn't ask Darry for any money. Or Soda.

So, therefore, after the class, I felt _more_ discouraged, and down, not less. All my conversation with the teacher had done was

point out to me that I'd really screwed up-I would _never, ever,_ not in a million years, be able to afford to own a camera like the one

that I'd had. It really made it final, somehow.

Two-Bit swung back by to pick us up again, since he didn't have to be at work until the afternoon. Sitting in the middle

between Two-Bit and Pony, I was silent on the way home. Pony was asking Two-Bit about a part-time job at the lumberyard.

Apparently there was going to be an opening for 10-15 hours a week for the rest of the summer.

"Think they'd hire me?" Pony was asking Two-Bit.

"Sure. Why not?" Two-Bit said.

"Maybe I oughta go down there today and apply, huh?" Pony suggested.

"Ya gotta talk to Darry about it first?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I should," Pony said. "Or I could go apply, and talk to him tonight. I don't want 'em to fill the job before I

get down there-"

"Can you take me home first?" I interrupted.

"Sure, Junie," Two-Bit said.

"You okay?" Pony asked me, noticing for the first time, I guess, that my demeanor was less than perky.

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to talk about the loss of my camera, yet _again. _ I knew that my brothers and even Two-Bit were

probably almighty weary of hearing me moan about it.

The boys dropped me off in front of the house, and Pony handed me the house key from his jean's pocket.

"I'll be back before long," Pony told me. "You be okay?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said, glumly.

Once inside, I ignored the breakfast dishes and all the other housework that needed to be done. Instead, I took a Coke from the

refrigerator, and went outside to the back yard. There, I had a mighty self-pity party for myself. I even cried some more.

I did rouse myself enough to go inside, eventually, and do my chores.

Soda cooked for supper that night. Pony was in high spirits, because he thought he had a good chance of getting the job

at the lumberyard. I was quiet during the meal, eating my tuna and macaroni and cheese, and not contributing to the

conversation. At one point, Darry asked me how my day had gone.

I shrugged, and said, "Okay."

"How were classes today?"

I shrugged again. "Alright, I guess."

"Did ya change to another one, like we talked about?" he asked.

I shook my head, stabbing at a piece of macaroni with my fork.

Darry dropped the subject, and I went to take a shower while Pony and Soda did the dishes. After that, I went out to sit

on the front porch. Sitting there, feeling so glum, I had the sudden urge for a cigarette. Which was really wierd. I don't smoke, but

I do like the smell of it, when I'm around somebody that is smoking. And, I thought it would give me something to do with my hands. And,

calm my nerves.

It was beginning to get dusk, and the fireflies were coming out, when the screen door squeaked open, and Darry

came out onto the porch.

He came over to the porch swing, and sat down beside me. He gave the swing a slight push to start it swinging.

He was quiet, and so was I. I tucked my legs up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them.

"Ya didn't eat much at supper," Darry commented.

"Wasn't hungry, I guess," I said.

"Ya decided to stay in the photography class, huh?"

"The register lady, or whatever she is-she decided," I said.

"What's that mean?" Darry asked.

"There wasn't any left-only three, and none of 'em were good," I said.

"Oh."

There was silence then, until Darry said, "I know you're feelin' let-down, Junie. I wish there was somethin' I could say

that would make ya feel better."

"It's not your fault," I said, squeezing my legs, and feeling miserable.

"No," he said, and sighed. "I still wish I could help, though."

I slipped one of my arms thru his, and snuggled closer to him. Like I said before, Darry's not all that affectionate. It's not that

he _won't_ show affection. He just generally doesn't. But, somehow, tonight I sensed that he was feeling real sorry for me. So, I took

advantage of that. I admit it. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

I sighed. "Today the photography teacher told me about some cameras that he knows about that are for sale. And, even though

they're second or even third-hand, they're expensive, Darry! I was so lucky to win that camera, and just because I'm a stupid

idiot, it's gone!"

Darry pushed the swing gently, and was quiet.

"I couldn't even ever afford one of the ones the teacher was tellin' me about. I had the best and I blew it!" I caught my breath on

a sob that I couldn't stop.

Darry disengaged me from his side, just enough to put his arm around my shoulders. He tugged me closer and rested

his chin on the top of my head.

"For the first time, I had somethin' special," I said, in between my tears. "Somethin' that I was sort of good at. And now-"

"Shh," he said, tightening his arm.

After a few minutes, I stopped my sniveling.

"I'm a crybaby," I said.

"No such thing," Darry said. "You're down, and you've got a reason to be."

There was something in his tone that I recognized. I lifted my face to look up at him. "But?" I prompted.

He shook his head at me. "No buts," he said. "You're entitled to feel rough about it."

I squeezed even tighter onto his arm. I had to admit it-if I had to be feeling almighty miserable, then it was sure nice

to have Darry give me some sympathetic coddling.

**Outsiders**

After that, the next few days were uneventful and quiet. Boring, even. I just stayed at home, and did stuff around the house,

and read from my library books. Two-Bit and Steve were over for supper two different nights. I refused to cook for Steve so Pony and

Two-Bit ended up doing the cooking.

On Friday afternoon, I was sweeping the front porch when the telephone began ringing. I answered it, and Soda

began peppering me with questions about ingredients in the kitchen cabinets.

He wanted to know how much sugar we had, and if we had self-rising flour-I had to put the phone down to go and

check on those things. When I came back to the phone, I asked him why he wanted to know.

"Cause I'm gonna make a dessert-a dessert to upstage all other desserts," he said.

"How come? What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Keep wonderin'," he said, mysteriously.

When Pony came back from cutting the grass at the neighbor's house, I told him about it, and he grinned.

"Who cares why? Dessert needs no explanation," he said, breezily. He went to get a Coke from the refrigerator.

When Soda got home just before five, he installed himself in the kitchen, and began preparing his dessert masterpiece.

He shooed Pony and I out of the way, telling us to stay out of the kitchen.

When Darry got home, Pony and I went to greet him on the porch. He was carrying two brown packages under his arm.

"Soda's makin' something special," Pony announced.

"Is he?" Darry asked, sounding casual.

"Yeah. He won't say why," I said.

"Maybe you both ought to stop askin' then," Darry suggested.

"What's that you're carryin'?" Pony asked.

"More questions," Darry said. "Go do your chores."

"We've done 'em," Pony said, and when we stood looking at him questioningly, Darry shook his head, and said, "Well-go

find somethin' to do, then."

He went off to his bedroom, and when he came out, he wasn't carrying the brown packages.

We had supper, with Two-bit, as well. Tacos, and then Soda's extravagant dessert-which was a three layer chocolate

cake, with bits of chocolate candy sprinkled over the top.

"That was great," Pony said, leaning back from his seat on the living room floor. He patted his stomach.

"Yeah, Soda," I agreed. "Best cake, ever."

Darry leaned forward a bit, and set his empty plate on the coffee table.

"I got my money from the two jobs that was owed to me," he announced.

"That's great, Darry!" Pony said.

"Yep. I paid the bills, and so we're good for the next month and a half," Darry said, sounding satisfied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew we all felt it. If Darry wasn't stressed about money, then life was bound to be more

sunny.

"Did he give ya the bonus?" Pony asked.

"Naw. No bonus. I guess the couple of shoves I gave him made him decide against that," Darry said.

"That's alright," Soda said. "We're in the clover without it. Right, Darry?"

"I don't know about clover, but we're safe for a while, anyway," Darry said. He stood up, and went to his bedroom, returning

carrying the two brown packages.

He handed one to Pony, and one to me.

"What's this?" Pony asked.

"Soda and I wanted to do somethin' for both of ya," Darry said.

"Presents?" Pony asked, sounding shocked. "It's not our birthdays or anything-"

"We just wanted to," Soda said.

"You're both good kids," Darry said. "Ya both try hard, and don't give Soda and me a lot of trouble."

Pony and I exchanged looks, and I had to admit, I was feeling excited about what was in the package.

"Well, come on," Two-bit urged us. "Open them, already."

I could tell that he knew, too, what was in those packages.

Pony ripped into his, and took out a key. A key in the whole box.

"Before ya get too excited, it's _not_ a car," Darry cautioned. "I couldn't swing that."

"What, then?" Pony asked.

"Go look in the back yard," Soda said, leaping to his feet in excitement.

When we all crowded at the back door, there was a Vespa scooter parked there. It was beat up, and dented, but Pony's

eyes were full of wonderment.

"I thought you'd be safer, ridin' this around, instead of walkin' everywhere," Darry said. "To the lumberyard, if ya get the job, and

all-"

"It's amazin', Darry," Pony said.

"She's not real pretty, but she runs good," Darry said.

Pony lunged himself at Darry, hugging him, and then hugging Soda. "Man, I can't believe it!" he said. "Can I take it for a ride?"

"Sure," Darry said.

After a few minutes, Pony was on the Vespa and going down the street in front of the house, a wide grin on his face.

"How about you, Junie?" Soda said, obviously impatient. "Open yours."

"Okay," I said, sitting down at the picnic table, and opening the brown wrapper around my box.

When I saw what was in there, nestled amongst tissue paper to protect it from being jarred, I held my breath. Afraid to breathe,

almost, as if it would be a dream or something.

"Well?" Soda prompted me, when I just sat there, looking into the box. "What do ya think?"

I lifted my face to look at Soda's excitement and Two-Bit's grin. And, at Darry.

"I can't believe it-" I said.

"Believe it," Soda said. "Just don't be takin' it anywhere to get stolen, okay?"

"I won't," I said, reverently, lifting the Nikon out of the box. It was heavy, and I recognized the quality. It was a good camera.

"It's not new, for sure," Darry said, "But the guy at the pawn shop said it has a lot of life left to it-"

I pressed the camera to my chest, staring at my brothers. At Soda's face, so full of love and joy, just at the thought of Pony and I

being happy. And, Darry. His face, so commonly etched with worry and strain, looking pleased and satisfied, that he'd been able

to do something special for the two of us. I knew the money he'd spent should have been saved, put into the bank, or whatever.

"I'll take the best care of it," I promised, my voice cracking a little in emotion.

"I know ya will," Darry said.

I loaded my new camera with film, and shot pictures the rest of the evening. Of all of them, separately and together. Pony took me

for a short ride on his Vespa, and we finished off Soda's chocolate masterpiece.

I was brushing my teeth, preparing for bed, and the boys were all still talking, hanging round the living room.

I looked around our house with new eyes, a different outlook. The house was sort of shabby, but warm and comfortable. Darry and Soda had

made a home for Pony and me here, trying to fill the big shoes left by our parents. We were a team, the four of us. Well, five, if you

counted Two-bit. We were gonna be okay. We had each other to lean on.

"Hey, Junie!" somebody yelled from the living room. Soda. "Want some popcorn?"

"Comin'!" I hollared back. I gave my new possession a touch, making sure it was setting secure on my nighstand, facing out.

I thought how funny it would be, if the Nikon could see the memories we were making, all of us, together. And, I went to

join my brothers.

**Outsiders**

_This completes this story of the Curtis family-I don't know if there will be another Junie story or not, but I sure did enjoy writing this one._

_Thanks to all those who were invested in this story._


End file.
